


Jak Ocalić Życie

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Save a Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/636543) by [dreamofflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofflight/pseuds/dreamofflight). 



Padało od wielu dni, niebo było posępnie szare, pokryte ciemnymi, burzowymi chmurami. Siedział na z tyłu, pochylając się, by rozmawiać z matką na siedzeniu pasażera. Zaśmiała się z jakiegoś powodu, radośnie i szczerze, a on pomyślał, że mógłby to być jeden z jego ulubionych dźwięków. Ujrzał w tylnim lusterku oczy ojca, śmiejące się z powodu radosnej atmosfery w samochodzie, i wyciągnął dłoń, by poklepać go po ramieniu. Jego ojciec na chwilę stracił koncentrację i odwrócił głowę, czując nagły dotyk. Potem nastąpiło zderzenie, metal uderzył o metal, opony zapiszczały i rozległy się ogłuszające krzyki bólu.  
Dean obudził się z krzykiem i kroplami potu na czole. Był sam. Uniósł drżące ręce do twarzy, ukrył nabiegłe krwią oczy za pełnymi odcisków dłońmi i rozpłakał się. Minęły dwa miesiące od śmierci jego rodziców. Dwa miesiące, od kiedy zabiła ich nieostrożność Deana. Prześladował go obraz matki, gapiącej się na niego, jej zakrwawionych ust próbujących coś powiedzieć, zanim na zawsze nie zamknęła oczu. Przygryzał usta, dopóki nie poczuł krwi, i zapłakał; łzy padały na brudną pościel. Za bolesnymi szlochami poszły mściwe oskarżenia i błagania o wybaczenie. Ciął się, patrząc na swoją własną, żałosną twarz w łazienkowym lustrze, podczas gdy krew płynęła mu z ran na piersi i brzuchu i skapywała na wyłożoną płytkami podłogę. Twarz miał niechlujną, brodę i górną wargę pokrywał mu jasnobrązowy zarost, a jego niegdyś bystre, zielone oczy miały teraz kolor brudnego brązu. Nigdy nie ciął sobie ramion czy nóg, czy innych widocznych miejsc – nie chciał, by inni się o niego martwili. Ból nie przynosił mu, oczywiście, zapomnienia, ale pomagał, przynajmniej na chwilę. Tego dnia nie poszedł do pracy, więc nie powinien był być zaskoczony, gdy szef do niego zadzwonił i powiedział, że nie musi wracać. Po północy włączył telewizor, choć było już późno i nie można się było spodziewać niczego oprócz wiadomości i porno. Skakał po kanałach, dopóki się tym nie zmęczył, rozparł się na kanapie i niezbyt uważnie słuchał jakiegoś gościa próbującego sprzedać najnowsze cudowne lekarstwo. Już na pół spał, kiedy zaczęły się reklamy; jego uwagę przyciągnął pasek u dołu ekranu. Był to numer telefonu, za którym szło kilka krótkich zdań. „Nie jesteś sam. Ty mówisz, my słuchamy. Samobójstwo nie jest wyjściem.”  
Dean parsknął śmiechem i usiadł. „Co oni mogą wiedzieć?”, pomyślał czując narastający w sobie gniew i poczucie winy. Sięgnął po telefon, leżący na stoliku pełnym pustych butelek po piwie i innych śmieci, i przez dobrych 10 sekund gapił się na niewielki ekran, po czym spojrzał na telewizor i wystukał numer wciąż pokazywany pod koniec reklamy.

Castiel nie był szczęśliwy. Dzisiejszy wieczór też miał być do kitu, ale nic z tym nie mógł zrobić. „Obowiązkowe Roboty Publiczne”, tak powiedział sędzia. Jego zdaniem orzeczenie sądu było niesprawiedliwe. Pewnie, tamten gościu skończył w szpitalu z kilkoma pękniętymi żebrami, złamaną szczęką i 7 brakującymi lub złamanymi zębami, ale to on zaczął bójkę. Nikt nie będzie nazywał Castiela ciotą, popychał go i pogódźcie się z tym, że mu to nie pasowało. Jeszcze bardziej mu nie pasowało, że ten sam gościu próbował się chować za swoją dziewczyną i wykorzystywać ją jak ludzką tarczę. Wobec tego posłał go na podłogę, a ten gnój odchodząc rozbił mu butelkę piwa na głowie, więc Castiel skończył sprawę.  
Tym sposobem miesiąc później znalazł się tutaj, w biurze gorącej linii dla samobójców w malutkim mieście Emporia. Przed końcem robót publicznych nie wolno mu było opuścić Kansas, co, zdaniem Castiela, było jeszcze gorsze od samych robót. Chciał wrócić do domu, do gór Sierra, chłodnej pogody bez ostrzeżeń o tornadach. Był koniec czerwca i co drugi dzień zdarzały się tu cholerne burze, maleńki motel, w którym mieszkał do czasu odsłużenia wyroku, nie miał klimatyzacji, a dach przeciekał.  
Więc nie trzeba mówić, że Castiel nie był szczęśliwy.  
Wcześniej tego samego dnia odbył szkolenie jako rozmówca na gorącej linii, przeczytał materiały szkoleniowe i obejrzał filmy. Odbył również kilka fałszywych rozmów z kierownikiem nocnej zmiany, który powiedział mu, że słownictwo miał świetne, ale głos nieco przerażający. Castiel tylko warknął mu w odpowiedzi „Po prostu tak brzmię”, na co facet porzucił temat, wypiskując „OK” i szeroko otwierając oczy. Był wdzięczny za ten niewielki cud w poza tym piekielnym miesiącu. Castiel chciał po prostu wrócić do domu, znaleźć przyzwoitą pracę i spróbować skończyć budować łódź. Zanim podjął tę głupią podróż na wschód na pogrzeb dawno niewidzianej krewnej, już niemal ją skończył. Teraz jednak będzie musiał poprawić lakier i prawdopodobnie odbudować niektóre części, jeśli dobrały się do nich termity. W końcu był to ten czas w roku.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dzwoniący pierwszy raz tej nocy telefon; był to pierwszy dla Castiela telefon na gorącą linię dla samobójców i mężczyzna poczuł, jak puls mu nieco przyspieszył. Zmarszczył się i odczekał sekundę, potem odebrał i odezwał się czystym, głębokim głosem.  
\- Witam, dziękuję za telefon na Pomocną Linię w Emporii, mam na imię Cas, w czym mogę pomóc?

Głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki był głęboki i szorstki i przez chwilę Dean zastanawiał się, jak u licha ktoś z takim głosem w ogóle rozważał pracę w gorącej linii dla samobójców. Mógł sobie wyobrazić masę rzeczy, które mówił ten głos, z czego 90% nieprzyzwoitych, ale otrząsnął się z tych myśli i zdał sobie sprawę, że teraz była jego kolej coś powiedzieć.  
\- Cas? – wychrypiał, a jego głos pobrzmiewał bardziej rozbawieniem, niż czymkolwiek innym. Zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie w tym był najlepszy – w żartowaniu z innych ludzi, pomimo faktu, że mogli chcieć posłuchać o jego problemach i pomóc mu. Już od tygodni nie rozmawiał z Samem, swoim młodszym bratem. A oczywiście Sammy go nie obwiniał, nikt nie obwiniał, przynajmniej nie głośno. Ale Dean wiedział, że to była jego wina. I nie mógł patrzeć Samowi w oczy, czując się winnym i zawstydzonym, bo wiedział dokładnie, że odpowiadał za śmierć ich ukochanych rodziców. Więc Dean zrobił to, co uważał za najlepsze dla wszystkich: przestał ignorować telefony od Sama i udawał, że wszystko było dobrze, pytał o narzeczoną Sama, Jess, i jego pracę, jadał z nim lunch co drugi dzień, odgrywał farsę normalnego życia. Wszyscy inni przeszli nad tym do porządku dziennego, zaakceptowali okrutne przeznaczenie Mary i Johna Winchesterów. Wszyscy poza ich najstarszym synem.

 

Po drugiej stronie linii rozległo się lekkie westchnięcie, potem Dean usłyszał, jak mężczyzna odchrząknął i odezwał się znowu. Głos miał zdumiewająco szorstki i przywodził na myśl kogoś, kto powinien pracować pod numerem1-900 zamiast na linii dla samobójców.  
\- Tak. Cas. To ksywka. Powiedzieli mi, że moje prawdziwe imię brzmi zbyt poważnie i mogłoby onieśmielać ludzi, więc używam ksywki.  
Castiel podniósł ołówek i obrócił nim w palcach, zastanawiając się, czy tak będą wyglądały wszystkie rozmowy, i niemal miał na to nadzieję. Jak na razie mężczyzna po drugiej stronie słuchawki nie zrobił nic zbyt okropnego czy przygnębiającego i Castiel był za to wdzięczny. Usiadł znowu na krześle, patrząc, jak kabel starego telefonu, którego używał, rozciągał się, podczas gdy on kołysał się na krześle. „Naprawdę powinni tu zainstalować nowe telefony”, pomyślał, po czym zaczął się bawić skręcającym się przewodem. Miał wypłowiały, beżowy kolor, całkiem jak dywan w żałosnym pokoju biurowym, w jakim zostali ściśnięci. Castiel zdecydowanie nie był pod wrażeniem, kiedy pokazał się tam pierwszy raz tego wieczoru, i po rundce wokół średnich rozmiarów sali głównej, małej kantyny, łazienki i 3 prywatnych biur zdał sobie sprawę z trzech rzeczy – 1. to miejsce było poważnie niedofinansowane, 2. nie było remontowane, bo na plakaty z kociakami zwisającymi z gałęzi i napisem „Trzymaj się!” panował szał w latach `70-tych, 3. to było miejsce, w którym miał spędzić następny miesiąc, 6 nocy w tygodniu. Miał przesrane. Roboty publiczne były do bani. 

Dean parsknął śmiechem. Więc prawdziwe imię tego gościa było jeszcze dziwniejsze od ksywki? Jednak nic nie powiedział. Sposób, w jaki drugi mężczyzna do niego mówił, był teraz inny, niezbyt wkurzony, ale Dean słyszał, że lepiej z nim było nie zadzierać.  
\- Okej – powiedział powoli, sięgając po na pół opróżnioną butelkę z piwem i wypijając resztę naraz. – Więc, Cas… powiedz mi, dlaczego ten wrzód na dupie zwany życiem jest, według was, wart życia?

No to zaczynamy… Castiel wziął głęboki wdech i już miał wyskoczyć z tym szajsem, który kazali mu mówić, że ludzie będą tęsknić i cierpieć, jeśli ich opuścisz – ale zawahał się, przygryzł usta i ściągnął brwi.  
\- … Cóż… a co jeszcze naprawdę istnieje?... nie ma gwarancji na życie po życiu. Nikt nie zdobył prawdziwego dowodu, a ja nie zamierzam ufać jakiemuś telewizyjnemu kaznodziei w kwestii tego, gdzie trafię później… - urwał i odezwał się ponownie, ale już łagodniejszym tonem. – Moim zdaniem śmierć byłaby ucieczką od bólu, jaki cię nęka. Ale byłaby też ucieczką od wszystkiego innego, wschodów i zachodów słońca, dobrego jedzenia i kiepskich filmów. Od rodziny, przyjaciół i potencjalnych kontaktów z całkowicie obcymi ludźmi. Od ekscytacji wywołanej robieniem czegoś wbrew zasadom, kochania się i zapachu deszczu po lesie. Nie chciałbym tęsknić za wszystkim, co oferuje życie. Nie widziałem czy zrobiłem wystarczająco wiele czy doświadczyłem wszystkiego. Dlatego tu jesteśmy, prawda? By czuć. Wszystko. Dobre i złe.

Dean gdzieś w sobie miał elokwentną odpowiedź, może nawet na końcu języka, ale ją przełknął. Ciekaw był, jakim szajsem poczęstują go ci ludzie, może jakimiś bzdurnymi zdaniami w stylu tych z reklam telewizyjnych. Ale to było coś innego. Ten facet, Cas… jego słowa zdawały się być autentyczne i płynąć z serca, i były zupełnie inne od tego, czego Dean byłby oczekiwał. Butelka wyślizgnęła mu się z dłoni, a kiedy hałaśliwie upadła na laminowaną podłogę, ten dźwięk go zaskoczył.  
\- By czuć, co? – powtórzył Dean słabym i bezbronnym głosem. Przy tym gościu nie chciał udawać. On go nie znał i nawet, jeśli go osądzał, to Dean nie musiałby się z tym męczyć. Wystarczyło odłożyć słuchawkę. – Ale co, jeśli… jeśli bólu jest za dużo, Cas? Co, jeśli nie widzę wschodu słońca, a jedzenie jest mdłe? I jak ktokolwiek mógłby mnie kochać… skora sam siebie tak nienawidzę…

\- Odkryłem, że nawet, jeśli myślimy, że na to nie zasługujemy, nawet, jeśli wszystko jest szare, a ty czujesz do siebie obrzydzenie… zawsze gdzieś jest ktoś, kto cię kocha… jak ci na imię?  
Castiel stwierdził, że gardło mu się trochę ścisnęło, gdy głos tego faceta się zmienił, ścichł i zabrzmiał strachem. Castiel nigdy nie był przesadnie uczuciowym typem, ale pragnienie, by odezwać się łagodnie, by uciszyć tego mężczyznę i powiedzieć mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze, okazało się silniejsze, niż myślał, kiedy nakazano mu przyjąć tę pracę. Przypuszczał, że dzwonić będą płaczliwe nastolatki skarżące się na nadmiar zadań domowych czy to, że rodzice nie kupili im najnowszego iPoda. Ale w głosie tego mężczyzny brzmiało coś, dzięki czemu Castiel wiedział, że ma do czynienia z prawdziwym bólem, więc zwalczył chęć powiedzenia najbardziej ckliwego syfu, jaki mu przychodził do głowy, wiedząc, że to nie wyjdzie nikomu na dobre.

Dean zastanawiał się przez chwilę, próbując wymyślić jakiś dobry pseudonim, ponieważ to się robi dzwoniąc na pomocną linię, nie?  
\- Alex – powiedział po krótkiej przerwie, czując, jak poczucie winy uwiera go w żołądek. „To tylko jakiś obcy”, powiedział sobie, „Nie jestem mu nic winien, a zwłaszcza mojego prawdziwego imienia”. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, na których wciąż słabo odznaczały się blizny po wypadku, i pokręcił głową, ponownie skupiając się na rozmowie. – Wydajesz się być tego dość pewny, Cas… czy kiedykolwiek czułeś… no wiesz… obrzydzenie do samego siebie?  
\- Oczywiście. Zmartwiłbym się, gdyby było inaczej – Castiel nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć i zachichotał. – Gdybym nigdy nie czuł do siebie obrzydzenia, to obawiałbym się, że jestem jakimś socjopatą pozbawionym uczuć.  
Dean usłyszał śmiech drugiego mężczyzny i przez chwilę nie był pewien, czy był on poważny, czy tylko się z nim droczył.  
\- Nie mówię o żałowaniu pechowych decyzji – powiedział powoli, głosem cichym i spokojnym, ale gdzieś pod spodem gotował się gniew. – Mówię o patrzeniu w lustro, każdego dnia, na złą osobę, na kogoś, kto nie powinien przebywać na wolności, na kogoś… kogoś, kto w ogóle nie powinien mieć prawa żyć po tym, co zrobił – głos mu się załamał, więc ucichł, czując łzy w oczach.

Castiel zamilkł, słysząc, jak głos „Alexa” cichnie i uspokaja się, ale sposób, w jaki skończył zdanie, był ostry, jakby głęboko w środku żywił coś mrocznego. Urwał ponownie i zapuścił się na teren, wokół którego, jak wiedział, krążył „Alex”, mając nadzieję, że jeśli pierwszy zacznie temat, to może drugi mężczyzna bardziej się odpręży i otworzy.  
\- Nie, Alex… nigdy się tak nie czułem… Czy chciałbyś mi o czymś powiedzieć? O czymś, o czym musisz porozmawiać?

I to było to, wielkie pytanie, którego Dean się w końcu spodziewał. Myślał, czy by nie skłamać, powiedzieć Casowi, że „nie, nic takiego”, i że po prostu bez powodu nienawidził życia. Kwestia była jednak taka, że… Dean już czuł się wystarczająco źle podawszy fałszywe imię. W tej materii nie umiał się jednak zmusić do kłamstwa, nie wtedy, jeśli była powodem, dla którego w ogóle zadzwonił.  
\- Zabiłem swoich rodziców.

Po drugiej stronie zapanowała cisza. Castiel wstrzymał oddech, po czym odezwał się ponownie, cicho i spokojnie.  
\- Alex… co się stało?  
Słowa były dobrane ostrożnie. Castiel przestał się bawić z kablem telefonicznym, wyprostował się w krześle i oparł stopy o ziemię. Czuł lekkie mdłości, bo bomba, którą „Alex” właśnie zrzucił, była naprawdę ciężka. Castiel obawiał się, że to była prawda, że facet naprawdę dopiero co zabił rodziców i wyznawał swą zbrodnię Casowi przez telefon, zamiast iść na policję.

Dean przygryzł usta, próbując z całych sił zachować spokój. Wargi mu drżały, a głos miał schrypnięty, gdy wszystko Casowi opowiadał. Opowiedział mu o obiedzie u przyjaciela ojca, Bobby`ego, jak on zaofiarował się, że pomoże mu naprawić samochód i jak rodzice zgodzili się na niego poczekać, zostając dłużej, niż początkowo planowali. Opowiedział mu o zbliżającej się burzy i o deszczu, który bił o przednią szybę ich SUV-a. W gardle mu zaschło, gdy pomyślał o wypadku, i potrzebował chwili na uspokojenie, zanim odezwał się znowu, zaledwie szeptem.  
\- Tata wpadł w poślizg, bo go zdekoncentrowałem… nie zobaczył tego drugiego samochodu i… i…

Castiel odsunął słuchawkę od ust i westchnął z ulgą. „Alex” nie zabił rodziców naprawdę, nie zamordował ich. To był wypadek. Prześladowało go to, tyle było bardzo oczywiste, ale „Alex” nie był zimnokrwistym zabójcą. Castielowi ścisnęło się serce, gdy usłyszał ból w głosie drugiego mężczyzny, i pożałował, że nie może sięgnąć przez kabel i go uściskać – jak na Castiela, była to bardzo dziwna myśl.  
\- Alex… to wygląda na wypadek… Wypadki, z samej definicji, są nieprzewidywalne i nie mają bezpośredniej przyczyny – westchnął lekko do słuchawki. – Nie wygląda na to, że to była twoja wina. Mówisz, że wtedy padało, prawda? Ciężej się jeździ, kiedy pada. Czy sądzisz, że stałoby się tak samo, gdyby dzień był słoneczny?

Dean pokręcił głową z bolesnym uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Naprawdę myślisz, że pomaga mi zabawa w „Co by było, gdyby”? Co, gdybym nie zmusił ich, by zostali, by pomóc Bobby`emu, co, gdyby nie padało, co, gdyby tata się nie odwrócił? To niczego nie zmienia… oni nie żyją, a ja za to odpowiadam…

Castiel zastanawiał się, jak odpowiedzieć, i rozważał nawet oddanie słuchawki kierownikowi, ale jednak tego nie zrobił. „Świat nie jest sprawiedliwy. Jest okrutny, niszczący i może ci wszystko zabrać. Co nie znaczy, że to, co się stało, jest twoją winą. Było ze sto różnych powodów tego wypadku. Mógłbyś równie dobrze obwiniać deszcz, drogę czy opony. Nie ty jedyny odpowiadasz za to, co się stało…”, pomyślał Castiel, bardzo chcąc przekonać „Alexa”, że nie ponosił winy. Otwarł usta.  
\- … Więc dlaczego wciąż jesteś na linii… i dzwonisz do mnie? – tylko tyle powiedział, zamiast dać dobrze przemyślaną odpowiedź.

Przez chwilę Dean czuł się kompletnie zaskoczony. Rozważał zakończenie rozmowy, zabicie się i zostawienie listu dla idioty imieniem Cas, który powinien się zastanowić nad inną pracą. Ale wtedy, całkiem nieoczekiwanie, na twarzy pojawił mu się uśmiech, mały i krzywy, ale jednak uśmiech.  
\- Chłopie, sam zadaję sobie ciągle od nowa to kurewskie pytanie – westchnął i zdał sobie sprawę, że dobrze było o tym rozmawiać, dzielić się myślami i uczuciami i chociaż raz nie być traktowanym jak dziecko. – Ale poważnie, jesteś najgorszym Samarytaninem w historii!

Castiel wykrztusił lekki śmiech po tym, jak wstrzymał dech, podczas gdy „Alex” odpowiadał na jego idiotyczną odzywkę. Pożałował jej w tej samej chwili, w której padła, i zatkał sobie dłonią tę głupią paszczę, która zdecydowała się odezwać nie czekając na decyzję mózgu. ‘ Ale „Alex” odebrał to zaskakująco dobrze.  
\- Przepraszam... Wiem. Tak naprawdę to, um, jesteś moim pierwszym rozmówcą – skrzywił się, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna po drugiej stronie nie mógł tego zobaczyć, więc dalej szybko gadał. – To, cóż, nie jest naprawdę moja praca. Przysłali mnie tutaj w ramach robót publicznych. Chcesz porozmawiać z kimś innym?

Dean parsknął, żywiołowo kręcąc głową.   
\- Nie, nie kłopocz się… jesteś, prawdę mówiąc, pierwszą osobą, która nie traktuje mnie jak kruchego kwiatka… to nawet… odświeżające…

\- Inni też cię przekonują, że to nie twoja wina? – Castiel odchylił się w krześle i przez chwilę mruczał. – Domyślam się, jakie to może być wkurzające… wiesz, ci, co cię kochają i się o ciebie troszczą.  
Miał nadzieję, że nie przekroczył granic, ale zdawało się, że ostra rozmowa temu gościowi naprawdę pasuje. Co było świetne, ponieważ Castielowi było trudno być uczuciowym we wcześniejszej części rozmowy.

W odpowiedzi Dean zachichotał, naprawdę zachichotał.  
\- Koleś, pojęcia nie masz… mój brat i jego dziewczyna wciąż mi powtarzali… cóż, aż zacząłem udawać, że sam w to wierzę – umilkł znowu, czując nawracające wyrzuty sumienia z powodu opowiadania kłamstw o ludziach, którym na nim zależało.

Castiel uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
\- Masz brata? – odezwał się z tęsknotą w głosie. – Zawsze chciałem mieć brata…  
Rodzina Castiela była dziwna, mówiąc łagodnie. Ojciec zarazem był i nie był obecny, zamknął się w swojej głowie, a matka się starała, jak mogła, ale jakieś 5 lat temu uległa niewydolności wątroby spowodowanej zapijaniem swoich smutków. Miał starszą siostrę Annę, ale nie widział jej od lat; Castiel miał, oczywiście, przyjaciół, ale żaden z nich nie był prawdziwą rodziną.

Dean przygryzł usta; słuchał drugiego mężczyzny i nagle poczuł się źle.  
\- Wiesz, nie, żebym był ekspertem, ale to ty masz wysłuchiwać moich problemów, nie na odwrót – powiedział po krótkiej pauzie, ale ciepłym tonem. – Ale nie przeszkadza mi to – dodał, zanim Cas mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek. – Z pewnością jest to lepsze, niż oglądanie QVC.

\- To co, teraz nie wolno mi mieć uczuć? – zapytał kpiąco Castiel, po czym dodał robocim tonem – Wysłucham. Wszystkich. Twoich. Problemów.  
Stwierdził, że im bardziej „Alex” się otwierał, tym lepiej on sam się bawił. Zupełnie, jakby rozmawiał z którymś z przyjaciół w rodzinnych stronach, po prostu gadając godzinami o wszystkim i o niczym. Mógł być sobą, nieco dziwnym i kapryśnym, a oni to przez większość czasu tolerowali.

\- Okej, przestań, teraz to uraża MOJE uczucia – odezwał się Dean przesadnie dramatycznym tonem. – Wiesz, powinienem poprosić do telefonu twego szefa i złożyć na ciebie skargę. Nie pomagasz mi naprawdę, tylko obrażasz mnie i żartujesz sobie ze mnie.  
Zaśmiał się i wstał z kanapy, pierwszy raz od wielu godzin, po czym poszedł do lodówki po kolejne piwo. Rozejrzał się wokół i nagle – zupełnie, jakby nigdy wcześniej tu nie był – zauważył, jak brudno było w środku. Schylił się, podniósł śmieci z podłogi, wrzucił do kosza. Lepiej.

Castiel wyszczerzył się, uszczęśliwiony tym, że „Alex” się z nim przekomarzał.  
\- Przepraszam. Nic na to nie poradzę. Każdy inny w twoim życiu może cię niańczyć, ale sam powiedziałeś, że jestem odświeżający, i taki zamierzam zostać. Widzisz, Alex, jestem jak lemoniada w słoneczny dzień.  
Castiel wstał, dając znać swemu szefowi, że chciałby zestaw słuchawkowy, aby mieć wolne ręce. Mężczyzna przyniósł mu jeden, marszcząc brwi za wyraźne nietraktowanie rozmów poważnie. Castiel tylko przewrócił oczami i usiadł ponownie.

\- Masz rację, cholera – Dean zaklął żartobliwie i dalej sprzątał kuchnię, po kolei usuwając z blatu śmieci, stare gazety, spleśniałe resztki i brudne naczynia. – Nie powinienem był ci tego mówić – wrócił do salonu, wyłączył telewizor i poszedł otworzyć drzwi balkonowe. Wyszedł na świeże nocne powietrze i zrobił głęboki wdech. – Więc, Cas… mówiłeś, że zawsze chciałeś mieć brata… jesteś więc jedynakiem?

Castiel prędko przełączył na zestaw słuchawkowy; „Alex” mógł jedynie usłyszeć kliknięcie i Cas wrócił.  
\- Nie… mam starszą siostrę Annę. Chociaż od lat jej nie widziałem – zmarszczył się, rozważając, czy nie powiedzieć „Alexowi” więcej, po czym zaryzykował. – Wyprowadziła się mając 17 lat, by uciec od naszych rodziców. Nie miałem od niej wieści, od kiedy ukończyła college jakieś 4 lata temu. Sądzę, że przeprowadziła się do Włoch, aby kontynuować studia.

Dean pokiwał głową, zrobił kolejny krok naprzód i oparł się przedramionami o poręcz balkonu.  
\- Nie wygląda na to, że byliście sobie bliscy… - powiedział i znowu poczuł się jakby źle. On sam zawsze był w dobrych stosunkach z bratem, kochali się nawzajem bezwarunkowo. Aż do kilka miesięcy temu widywali się przynajmniej raz na tydzień. Niedziela była dniem rodzinnym. Mama gotowała, a oni siadali na tarasie na zewnątrz i gadali godzinami. Dean przełknął ślinę, mruganiem odpędził pojawiające się łzy i wciągnął powietrze. Nie chciał pytać o rodziców Casa, ponieważ jeśli jego siostra chciała „uciec od nich” tak szybko, jak to było możliwe, było z nimi najwyraźniej coś nie tak. A Dean nie był w stanie sobie z tym poradzić, z innymi ludźmi rozmawiającymi o swoich rodzicach. Wciąż go to za bardzo bolało. Wobec tego zmienił temat. – Więc jak się tu znalazłeś? Co zrobiłeś?

\- … Będziesz się ze mnie śmiał – Castiel odchrząknął i wziął głęboki wdech, po czym odezwał się niemal szeptem – Powaliłem pewnego gościa w barze za to, że nazwał mnie ciotą.  
Potarł sobie twarz i zaśmiał się, zakrywając dłonią usta, przez co dźwięk wyszedł nieco stłumiony. Gdy powiedział to na głos, wyszło to nieprawdopodobnie dziecinnie. Castiel był dziwnym facetem, czasami zabawnym, ale daleko mu było do dziecinności. Przez większość czasu był niewiarygodnie poważny i miał nietypowe poczucie humoru, którego większość ludzi nie pojmowała, przez co krąg jego przyjaciół był dość mały.

Dean się nie roześmiał. Tak naprawdę daleko mu było do śmiechu po słowach Casa. Niektórzy z jego przyjaciół byli gejami, a on sam dorastał w atmosferze tolerancji i akceptacji wobec takiego stylu życia.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że dostał nauczkę – powiedział wreszcie, niepewny, czy zapytać „A jesteś? Gejem, znaczy się?”, byłoby odpowiednią rzeczą.

Castiel uśmiechnął się i nie mógł nie poczuć lekkiego ukłucia dumy po pochwale „Alexa”.  
\- Cóż… może to zabrzmi trochę chorobliwie… ale cieszę się, że byłeś moim pierwszym rozmówcą.  
Była to prawda. Castiel stwierdził, że rozmowa z tym facetem go nie denerwowała; prawdę mówiąc od początku rozmowy minęło niemal pół godziny.

Przez chwilę na linii zapanowała cisza, ale zanim Cas zapytał, czy Dean wciąż tam był, mężczyzna zachichotał.  
\- Koleś, to było bardzo nieodpowiednie - Dean wszedł do domu i zamknął za sobą drzwi balkonowe, po czym odchrząknął. – Chyba lepiej będzie, jak skończę gadać, zanim wpadnę w kłopoty… wiesz, za blokowanie linii… - nie chciał jednak kończyć i to go zaskoczyło…

Castiel ucichł na minutę.  
\- … Nie zamierzasz niczego zrobić, prawda, Alex? – odezwał się poważnym tonem.  
Kurwa. Jak do cholery zapytać kogoś normalnie, czy zamierza popełnić samobójstwo? Nie istniał dobry sposób, by o to zapytać, pomimo tego, co kazali mu powiedzieć. „Czy masz plan?”  
JAKIE to głupie. Castiel stęknął wewnętrznie i zwiesił głowę, mając nadzieję, że Alex nie zamierzał mu się odszczeknąć.

\- Hm? – zamruczał Dean i przez chwile nie miał pojęcia, o czym drugi mężczyzna mówił. Potem zdał sobie sprawę, co to było, z kim rozmawiał i dlaczego zadzwonił. – Nie… nie, Cas, nie zamierzam niczego „zrobić”… nie dzisiaj w nocy… - uśmiechnął się, bo w głosie Casa usłyszał autentyczną troskę. – Ocaliłeś mi życie… niezłe dokonanie jak na pierwszą rozmowę, co?  
Po tych słowach rozłączył się.

Castiel poczuł, że serce mu się ścisnęło, gdy „Alex” się rozłączył, po czym zamknął oczy, próbując się uspokoić. Kto by powiedział, że odwiedzenie kogoś od samobójstwa mogło uczynić cię tak rozemocjonowanym? Ostrzegali go przed tym, ale, oczywiście, nie potraktował tego poważnie.  
Reszta nocy upłynęła dobrze. Odebrał jeszcze tylko kilka rozmów, w większości od kobiet w średnim wieku, przygnębionych swoim życiem, albo od nastolatków. Każda z rozmów inaczej na niego wpłynęła, ale żadna tak naprawdę go nie poruszyła tak mocno, jak rozmowa z „Alexem”.  
Następny tydzień Castiel spędził pracując na gorącej linii w nocy, śpiąc w dzień, a we wczesne wieczory włóczył się po maleńkiej Emporii. Co jakiś czas, gdy telefon dzwonił o 2 rano, myślał, że to mógł być „Alex”, i z lekkim zdziwieniem zauważył u siebie rozczarowanie tym, że to nie był on. Jednak pod koniec tygodnia poczuł się z tego powodu szczęśliwy, bo to oznaczało, że mężczyzna poczuł się mniej winny i może zrobił coś ze swoim życiem.  
I to czyniło Castiela w niewyjaśniony sposób szczęśliwym.

Pomimo na nowo odzyskanego optymizmu Deana nie był to dla niego dobry tydzień. Nie mając pracy ani stabilnego dochodu Dean znalazł się w sytuacji. w której groziła mu utrata mieszkania. Odziedziczył po rodzicach trochę pieniędzy, więc przez kolejne dwa lub więcej miesiące był bezpieczny, ale ciemna chmura nad nim wisiała i nie zamierzała zniknąć, nie, dopóki nie znalazłby nowej pracy, co, jak wiedział, w jego obecnej sytuacji było niemożliwe. Przeklinał sam siebie, że był tak głupi i beztroski i odpuścił sobie jedyną rzecz, która nadawała jego życiu jako taką stabilność. Był piątkowy wieczór, Dean zalał się niemal w trupa i znalazł w rejestrze rozmów numer na gorącą linię. Postanowił zadzwonić do Casa.

Castiel łapał, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło, i był w stanie dużo łatwiej radzić sobie z rozmowami. Co prawda z żadnym z dzwoniących nie mógł rozmawiać tak, jak z „Alexem”, ale odkrył, że te tandetne kwestie, jakich kazali mu używać, nie były takie złe, jeśli czytał je tak, jak chciał, lub nieco zmieniał.   
Kiedy telefon zadzwonił o 1.30, Cas odpowiedział łagodnie i neutralnym tonem.  
\- Witam, dziękuję za telefon na gorącą linię w Emporii, mam na imię Cas, w czym mogę pomóc?

\- Wciąż tam jesteś – wybełkotał Dean; głowa opadła mu na zagłowek, a na ustach pojawił się zadowolony uśmiech. – Wciąż ratujesz ludzi, Cas…

Castiel uśmiechnął się przelotnie, rozpoznając głos.  
\- Alex. – Potem zdał sobie sprawę, że Alex bełkotał i że znowu zadzwonił na gorącą linię. Castiel zmarszczył się. – Jak się masz? – zapytał cicho.

Dean zastanawiał się przez chwilę, o jakim „Alexie” Cas mówi, po czym przypomniał sobie, że był to jego pseudonim, i parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Mam się… mam się wspaniale… - powiedział z tym samym entuzjazmem w głosie i umilkł ponownie. Po czym powoli kontynuował – Jestem głupi… Jestem tak kurewsko głupi! Straciłem pracę i stracę mieszkanie i pewnie skończę na ulicy…

\- Dlaczego straciłeś pracę?  
Castiel wstał i poszedł do jednego z pustych biur i machając kierownikowi zamknął za sobą drzwi. Szef nauczył się przez ostatni tydzień bardziej ufać Castielowi i pozwalał mu odbierać delikatniejsze telefony w ciszy prywatnych biur. Castiel przysiadł na biurku i zamknął oczy, słuchając oddechu „Alexa po drugiej stronie linii i żałując, że nie mógł zrobić nic więcej poza pomocną rozmową.

Dean parsknął gorzkim śmiechem i walnął pięścią w zagłówek.  
\- Nie słuchasz czy co? Straciłem ją, bo jestem głupią kupą gówna! – wrzasnął i nagle łzy wróciły, łzy rozpaczy, ale przede wszystkim gniewu. – Schrzaniłem, Cas – załkał cicho, unosząc dłoń z poczerwieniałymi knykciami do twarzy. – Po prostu się nie pokazałem i mnie wylali… oczywiście, że to zrobili, na ich miejscu postąpiłbym tak samo…

Castiel przez minutę trwał w ciszy.  
\- To jednak wciąż paskudne, Alex, że cię wylali – odezwał się spokojnym, ale stanowczym głosem. – Widziałem parę ogłoszeń o pracę spacerując w tym tygodniu po mieście… W czym jesteś dobry? – miał nadzieję, że gdy tylko Alex da upust frustracji, zrobi się bardziej na pomoc i sugestie.

Dean potrzebował chwili, by ochłonąć, walcząc z łzami, które płynęły mu po twarzy i wsiąkały w ubranie.   
\- Ja… ja nie wiem… Sądzę, że mam zręczne dłonie…  
Szybko podał Castielowi kilka podstawowych szczegółów, jak studiował inżynierię maszyn i pomagał swemu tacie w jego warsztacie samochodowym, kiedy miał czas.

Castiel spędził następne 20 minut rozmawiając z „Alexem” o różnych ogłoszeniach, które widział w mieście, i próbując sobie przypomnieć dokładnie, gdzie były i z kim powinien o nich porozmawiać.  
\- Nie ma ich zbyt wiele, ale sądzę, że na coś cię naprowadzą. Jeśli musisz się gdzieś zatrzymać do czasu, aż znajdziesz zajęcie, znaczy się, jeśli wkrótce stracisz mieszkanie, to przy głównej ulicy znajduje się naprawdę tani pensjonat, do tego w bok od Trzeciej Alei jest schronisko… Można się dużo dowiedzieć rozmawiając z ludźmi w nocy przez 8 godzin… - w głosie Castiela, gdy to mówił, zabrzmiał smutny uśmiech. Mężczyzna westchnął łagodnie.

Dean tak naprawdę był nieźle zaskoczony ilością informacji, jakie Cas był w stanie zapamiętać. Sięgnął po kartkę papieru i długopis ze stolika nocnego i szybko zapisał nazwiska i adresy, jakie Cas mu podał. Kiedy jednak mężczyzna zaczął mówić o pensjonatach i schroniskach dla bezdomnych, Dean drgnął nieco, szybko przerywając rozmówcy.  
\- Nie stracę mieszkania – oznajmił stanowczo. – Nie będę mieszkał w żadnym z tych miejsc.  
Prędzej umrę, pomyślał.

Castiel usłyszał stanowczość w głosie „Alexa”, więc porzucił temat.  
\- Okej. – Umilkł na chwilę. – Czy kiedykolwiek skakałeś ze spadochronem? – zapytał.  
Pytanie było całkiem przypadkowe, ale Castiel nudził się potwornie i ostatnio przeglądał Internet, szukając czegokolwiek, co odwróciłoby jego uwagę od faktu, że Kansas mogło być naprawdę kiepskie, jeśli się tu nikogo nie znało, a tryb życia czynił z ciebie nocnego marka.

Dean aż zamrugał na tę nagłą zmianę tematu, ale w skrytości ducha był za to wdzięczny. Odpowiedział, że oczywiście, nie skakał, ale że parę lat wcześniej skoczył na bungee, z czego nadal był potajemnie dumny.  
\- Mówię ci, chłopie, to chyba najlepsze uczucie w życiu! – powiedział, a entuzjazm w jego głosie niemal zaskoczył jego samego.

Castiel wyszczerzył się słysząc, jaki Dean jest podekscytowany.  
\- Nigdy nie zrobiłem żadnej z tych rzeczy.. Tak naprawdę nie szukam dreszczyku… choć zaczynam widzieć pozytywy przypływu adrenaliny. To miasto jest naprawdę posępne…  
Westchnął i oparł głowę o biurko, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Nie mógł się doczekać, by wrócić do domu. Jeszcze trzy tygodnie i znikam stąd, pomyślał Castiel. Wrócę do pięknych gór Sierra, swojej łodzi i domu przy jeziorze.  
Dean westchnął słysząc frustrację w głosie Casa.  
\- Sądzę, że jest – powiedział trochę niechętnie, ponieważ tu dorastał, to był jego dom, nieważne, jak bardzo nudny. – Tęsknisz za domem? Skąd jesteś?

\- Przepraszam… Jestem chyba dość denerwujący, co? – Castiel zaśmiał się miękko i odchrząknął, wspominając i zamykając oczy. - Mieszkam w Kalifornii – powiedział – w pobliżu granicy z Nevadą. Mam dom na plaży pięknego, spokojnego jeziora zwanego Fallen Leaf Lake. Jest piękne. Wokół rosną sosny, ma żwirowe plaże, na brzegu leżą głazy wielkości SUV-ów, a samo jezioro jest nieskazitelne. Nigdy nie ma na nim żadnych fal i można patrzeć w głąb na dziesiątki stóp, dopóki nie robi się zbyt głęboko, aby zobaczyć coś więcej… naprawdę za tym tęsknię – westchnął miękko i uśmiechnął się, co „Alex” mógł usłyszeć w jego głosie. – Ale muszę jeszcze spędzić tu trzy tygodnie, potem ponownie rozpatrzą moją sprawę, a jeśli udowodnię, że „odrobiłem lekcję”, będę mógł wrócić do domu.

Słysząc, z jaką czułością Cas rozmawia o tym miejscu, swoim domu, bezpiecznym, pięknym i kurewsko idealnym, Dean poczuł, że serce ścisnęło mu się z zazdrości i ogromnego smutku.  
\- Naprawdę brzmi idealnie – powiedział słabo, nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa po pełnym uczuć pokazie miłości Casa do swego domu. – Jestem pewien, że wkrótce tam wrócisz – nie powiedział, że w Emporii będą za nim tęsknić, bo nawet w myślach te słowa brzmiały zbyt idiotycznie, by je wypowiedzieć na głos.

Castiel nie wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć, więc przez chwilę siedział cicho. Wreszcie znalazł słowa, które chciał powiedzieć.  
\- Czy kiedykolwiek byłeś poza Kansas? – odezwał się ponownie.  
Chciał znowu wciągnąć „Alexa” w pogawędkę, może snucie marzeń czy wspominanie dobrych czasów. Cas wiedział, że to będzie bolało; wspominanie ukochanych zmarłych zawsze było bolesne – za każdym razem, gdy Castiel myślał o swojej matce, serce go bolało. Ale ból łagodziły wspomnienia szczęśliwego dzieciństwa.

Dean uniósł dłoń, przeczesał nią swe brudne, krótkie włosy i pokręcił głową.  
\- Tak naprawdę to nie… nigdy się nie trafiło... to znaczy, miałem tu wszystko, czego chciałem, pracę, dom, rodzinę… - zwiesił głowę, ale pierwszy raz od miesięcy nie zaczął natychmiast płakać, myśląc o rodzicach. I nagle przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł, którego nie potrafił się pozbyć. – Może to jest rozwiązanie – wymamrotał bardziej do siebie, niż do Casa, po czym dodał głośniej – Może powinienem wyjechać… zostawić Kansas na jakiś czas… Wreszcie wyprowadziłbym moją dziecinkę na drogę – zaśmiał się słysząc zmieszane mruczenie Casa i wyjaśnił – To wspaniały Chevrolet Impala z 1967 roku. Ocaliłem ją przed zgniatarką i niemal całkiem odbudowałem. Zawsze chciałem ją zabrać na przejażdżkę jej życia, przez całe Stany…

Castiel wyszczerzył się.  
\- Alex, to naprawdę dobry pomysł - próbował sobie wyobrazić Impalę, ale nie był za bardzo miłośnikiem samochodów, więc było mu ciężko. Castiel trochę był tym zawstydzony, ale i tak się odezwał, mając nadzieję, że „Alex” nie będzie z niego za bardzo kpił. – Samochody za bardzo mnie nie interesują… co jest takiego wyjątkowego w Impali?

Wobec tego Dean spędził następne pół godziny wyjaśniając Casowi, co dokładnie w życiu przegapił, że jego dziecinka była najpiękniejszym, co mógł sobie wyobrazić i że – gdy tylko skończy ją naprawiać – całe Kansas na jej widok oniemieje.  
\- Musisz ją sobie wyguglować – zasugerował wreszcie, wciąż kompletnie zgorszony brakiem wiedzy Casa w tym temacie. Kpił sobie z niego jeszcze trochę, aż wreszcie Cas kazał mu przestać, więc zmienili temat. Dean opowiedział mu o swojej pracy, o tym, jak bardzo biurokratycznie się wszyscy zachowywali i jak przychodzili tylko pracować, nie przejmując się nawiązywaniem kontaktów z kolegami. Zapytał Casa o jego pracę w rodzinnych stronach i dlaczego w ogóle przyjechał do Kansas.

Castiel spędził następną godzinę opowiadając „Alexowi” o swoim domu, wyjaśniając szczegółowo, że jego większość została zbudowana ręcznie przy pomocy niektórych przyjaciół, i że czekała na niego w garażu niedokończona łódka.  
\- Ja też lubię pracować dłońmi – powiedział i zaśmiał się, gdyż zabrzmiało to nieco perwersyjnie. Kiedy wyjaśnił, że dawno niewidziana krewna zmarła i pogrzeb odbył się w Kansas, „Alex” ucichł nieco, dopóki Castiel nie odezwał się znowu i nie wyjaśnił, że była to kuzynka jego matki i że ledwo ją znał. Wciąż było to smutne wydarzenie, ale Cas czuł się dobrze. Gdy „Alex” zapytał, „Jaka jest twoja mama, Cas?”, Castiel opowiedział o swojej matce. Powiedział, że miała ciemnobrązowe włosy i oczy w kolorze letniego nieba, jasną skórę i zawsze pachniała miętą i mydłem. „Chociaż zapach mięty pochodził od sznapsów”.  
Castiel nie był pewien, ile szczegółów mógłby ujawnić, ale zupełnie jak podczas ostatniej rozmowy z „Alexem” czuł się spokojny i odprężony. Wobec tego otworzył się i wyrzucił z siebie wszystko. Że jego matka zmarła 5 lat temu z powodu niewydolności wątroby i że sama to sobie zrobiła. Że jego ojciec był tego powodem, ponieważ niby był obecny, ale tak naprawdę żył gdzie indziej, w świecie wyobraźni, w którym jego życie nie było tak bardzo do dupy, a dzieci nie istniały. Jak Anna odeszła, gdy tylko to było możliwe, ponieważ nienawidziła tego miejsca, i jak przez to matka zaczęła jeszcze więcej pić, ale on nie mógł jej obwiniać, bo gdyby mógł, też by odszedł.   
Castiel ucichł na chwilę; ujawniwszy tak wiele o swoim popierdolonym dzieciństwie zastanawiał się, czy z „Alexem” wszystko było w porządku. Wszystko to prawdopodobnie sprawiło, że przypomniał sobie własnych rodziców i cały ból, jaki się z nimi teraz wiązał.

Trudno było słuchać o problemach Casa, w większości dlatego, że obracały się wokół jego popieprzonego związku z rodzicami, a z tym Dean nie mógł się utożsamiać. Pojmował to, naprawdę, ale słuchając, jak inni ludzie źle się wyrażają o swoich rodzicach, czuł, jak serce ściska mu się z gniewu i frustracji. Niczego jednak nie powiedział, bo słyszał, że Cas cierpi, że te wspomnienia bolą go równie mocno, jak Deana słuchanie o tym. Było już po 3 rano, gdy Dean sprawdził godzinę i postanowił kończyć.  
\- Słuchaj, chłopie, muszę lecieć… Dzięki za rozmowę, choć nie sądzę, że dzisiaj będzie mi szczególnie dobrze…  
Po tych słowach rozłączył się, nie czekając na odpowiedź Casa, całkiem jak za pierwszym razem, i uśmiechnął się wyobrażając sobie minę Casa gapiącego się w zmieszaniu na słuchawkę.

Castiel zamrugał, usłyszawszy sygnał w słuchawce, po czym westchnął i nacisnął guzik w zestawie, aby zakończyć ze swej strony. „Alex” był dziwny, ale Cas go lubił. Rozmowa z nim była jasnym punktem tygodnia, co było dość popieprzone zważywszy na okoliczności, w jakich za każdym razem zaczynali gadać. Ale Castiel z całych sił próbował się nie przejmować. Każdego dnia pomagał ludziom i czuł się z tego powodu dobrze. Co prawda nie zmniejszało to jego tęsknoty za domem, ale noce i dni mijały mu szybciej.  
Gdy słońce wstało, Cas poszedł na śniadanie do knajpki i, rozglądając się i przyglądając mężczyznom w dżinsach i garniturach, zastanawiał się, czy którykolwiek z nich był „Alexem”. Czy kiedykolwiek spotka „Alexa”? Castiel nie był pewien, ale z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jakaś wielka jego część naprawdę chciała spotkać mężczyznę, którego głos słyszał z drugiej strony słuchawki. Który zadzwonił do niego ponownie, choć Castiel był pewien, że tamten nigdy nie zadzwoni ponownie.  
Tego ranka Cas zasnął rozmyślając o głosie Alexa, o jego śmiechu, i przypominając sobie, by wyguglować Impalę, gdy tylko będzie miał okazję.

Następny tydzień upływał powoli, ku dużemu osłupieniu Castiela. Wciąż czekał na telefon od “Alexa”, mając nadzieję, że usłyszy, jak mężczyzna sobie radzi, ale on nie zadzwonił. Było więcej nastolatków, więcej zdenerwowanych gospodyń domowych, rozkojarzonych biznesmenów i od czasu do czasu narkomanów, ale nie było „Alexa”. Nadeszła piątkowa noc i wybiła prawie północ, kiedy Castiel postanowił zrobić przerwę i wyjść na szybki spacer. Była piękna pełnia, a spacer w świetle księżyca uspokajał go po ostatniej rozmowie, z matką dwójki dzieci, która się samookaleczała, ponieważ jej dzieci nie radziły sobie w szkole i to wszystko „była jej wina”. Na horyzoncie tworzyły się burzowe chmury, ale synoptyk twierdził, że jeszcze kilka dni będą się trzymać z daleka, więc na razie niebo było bezchmurne; Castiel odkrył, że nocne niebo było ładne – ale nie tak jasne i rozgwieżdżone, jak na jego ganku nad jeziorem.  
Powietrze było ciepłe i balsamiczne, więc po krótkim spacerze wszedł znowu do środka. Wrócił do rzadkiego powietrza chłodzonego klimatyzacją, które traktował jak urozmaicenie robót publicznych.

Tydzień Deana zaczął się dużo lepiej, niż poprzednie parę tygodni, i aż źle się czuł z powodu nadmiernego optymizmu. Wstał wcześnie, wziął prysznic i starannie ubrał, po czym wyszedł z domu pierwszy raz od 2 tygodni. Udał się pod wszystkie adresy, jakie podał mu Cas, i zostawił szefom warsztatów swoje aplikacje. Był bardziej niż zaskoczony, kiedy w czwartek rano czekał na niego list z informacją, iż dostał pracę na pół etatu w garażu. W swojej euforii Dean chciał zadzwonić do wszystkich i im o tym opowiedzieć, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mógł. Nie powiedział Samowi ani nikomu innemu o tym, że stracił pracę. Nie potrzebował więcej litości czy nawet miłosierdzia… Tak naprawdę dopiero dużo później przyszło mu do głowy, że do kogoś jednak mógł zadzwonić, do kogoś, kto obecnie wiedział o jego sytuacji więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Do kogoś, z kim mógł się podzielić tą dobrą nowiną.  
\- Cas – uśmiechnął się, gdy drugi mężczyzna odebrał i powitał go w zwyczajowy sposób – dostałem pracę.

Castiel wyprostował się w krześle i słysząc głos „Alexa” niemal upuścił kawę.  
\- Naprawdę? To wspaniale! – zdając sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie zareagował zbyt entuzjastycznie, przyhamował nieco, gdy odezwał się znowu. – Alex, którą pracę?

Dean wyszczerzył się słysząc oczywiste podekscytowanie w głosie Casa.  
\- W jednym z garaży, o których mi mówiłeś. Dałem im dokumenty w poniedziałek… a tego ranka sprawdziłem skrzynkę i czekała w niej cholerna pozytywna odpowiedź! – nie umiał ukryć swojej ulgi i szczęścia po tym małym, ale ważnym dokonaniu, a gdy usłyszał, że Cas był z tego powodu równie szczęśliwy, wszystko zrobiło się jeszcze lepsze.

\- To jest po prostu… wow, niesamowite. Alex, cieszę się w twoim imieniu.  
I naprawdę się cieszył. W piersi ściskało go zmartwienie, z którego nie zdawał sobie sprawy, dopóki głos „Alexa” go nie odpędził. Castiel stwierdził, że teraz, w trakcie rozmowy z „Alexem”, było mu łatwiej, niż przez cały tydzień. Częścią siebie zastanawiał się, dlaczego, podczas gdy reszta uznawała to za nic wielkiego.  
\- Kiedy zaczynasz?

\- Dzięki – odparł Dean, czując ciepło w piersi po zachęcających słowach Casa. – Zaczynam 15-go, za trzy tygodnie, i sądzę, że do tego czasu poradzę sobie z wydatkami.  
Nastąpiła krótka przerwa i nagle Dean poczuł się głupio i niezręcznie dzwoniąc do Casa. Nieważne, jak bardzo Deana cieszyły te nocne rozmowy, dla Casa to była praca i nieoczekiwanie Dean poczuł się, jakby zabierał mu za dużo czasu.  
\- Przepraszam, że odrywam cię od pracy – powiedział, już nieco ciszej i spokojniej. – Po prostu nie miałem… nikt nie wie, że straciłem pracę i tylko… - „potrzebowałem z kimś porozmawiać, a ty byłeś jedyną osobą, jaka mi przyszła do głowy” – musiałem to z siebie wyrzucić.

Castiel parsknął ostrym śmiechem.  
\- Alex, proszę, rozmowa z tobą to jasny punkt tygodnia. - … Cholera. To po prostu zabrzmiało dziwnie. Naprawdę dziwnie, wręcz wariacko. Cas przygryzł sobie dolną wargę i skrzywił się. - To znaczy… - odezwał się ponownie - … rozmawiając z tobą mogę być sobą, nie muszę czytać skryptu ani uważać, by cię nie urazić… Ty też jesteś odświeżający.  
I teraz prawdopodobnie „Alex” do niego więcej nie zadzwoni. Castiel poczuł się w tym momencie bardzo dziwnie, w piersi narastała mu panika. Dlaczego tak bardzo przejmował się telefonami od tego gościa?

Po drugiej stronie zapanowała na parę sekund cisza i Cas mógłby się zacząć zastanawiać, czy „Alex” znowu się nie rozłączył. Potem rozległo się niedowierzające prychnięcie i Cas usłyszał chichot „Alexa”.  
\- Chłopie, chyba naprawdę nienawidzisz swojej pracy, jeśli to jest twój jasny punkt - Dean udawał nonszalancję, ale słowa Casa naprawdę dały mu trochę do myślenia. Myślenia o tym, jak w ogóle do tego doszło, że dzwonił na gorącą linię dla samobójców co parę dni, rozmawiając z jakimś dziwakiem o jeszcze dziwniejszym imieniu o wszystkim i niczym, o złych, ale i dobrych rzeczach. - Ale wiem, co masz na myśli – powiedział już nieco poważniejszym tonem. – Tak naprawdę nie jestem typem, który… uch… dużo gada o, no wiesz… uczuciach i innych takich – Dean odchrząknął, poczuł, że się rumieni i zastanowił, czemu w ogóle to mówił i dlaczego tak go to drażniło. – Ja po prostu… cholera, czuję, że mogę ci z tym zaufać…

\- Alex, to mnie uszczęśliwia – głos Casa był głębszy i słodszy niż wcześniej.  
Słowa były proste, ale znaczyły dużo więcej. „Alex” uszczęśliwiał Castiela, choćby tylko na chwilę, zwyczajną rozmową przez telefon. Castiel wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił go tak cicho, jak umiał, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem tak przywiązał się do kogoś, kogo nigdy nie spotkał osobiście. Dwie noce temu śnił, że poznał „Alexa”; był to, prawdę mówiąc, mix posiłku w kafejce, który prowadził do prac nad Impalą, i że wreszcie „Alex” odwiózł Castiela do domu, przez cały kraj, i że razem śmiali się na przednich siedzeniach. Castiel nie rozumiał nawet, skąd się to wszystko brało; już od lat nie miewał takich snów, nie od czasów nastoletnich. Niebezpiecznie było czuć się w taki sposób w stosunku do kogoś, kogo nigdy nie spotkał, kogoś z poważnymi problemami emocjonalnymi i myślami samobójczymi.  
Cas nie wiedział, czy chciał odłożyć słuchawkę i nigdy więcej jej nie podnieść, czy też błagać „Alexa” o jego numer, aby mógł sprawdzać, co u niego, kiedy by tylko chciał.

Dean wziął głęboki wdech, odwrócił głowę, by wyjrzeć przez okno i znaleźć cokolwiek, na czym mógłby się skupić i pozbyć tego dziwnego uczucia z ciała. Nastąpiła ta dziwna pauza i Deanowi się to nie podobało. Czuł się przez to wrażliwy i słaby, jakby ujawnił za dużo.  
\- Cóż… ja tylko… chciałem powiedzieć „dzięki” za… no wiesz… że w ogóle zmusiłeś mnie do aplikowania… - przygryzając wargę Dean myślał o tym, by mówić dalej, bo naprawdę nie chciał już kończyć. Ale to dziwne uczucie, to „coś” sprawiające, że ściskało mu się serce, nie ustawało; Dean stwierdził, że wydyszał pospieszne „Umm… dobranoc, Cas…” i rozłączył się.

\- Czekaj…  
Ale było już za późno, linia nie odpowiadała, a sygnał w słuchawce okrutnie drwił z Casa. Serce mu waliło, powtarzając bez przerwy dręczące „ty głupku”.  
Swoimi ostatnimi słowami przekroczył granice i teraz Castiel był dość pewny, że mężczyzna nie zadzwoni ponownie. Przyjaciele nie mówią sobie takich rzeczy, a przecież on i „Alex” nie byli nawet przyjaciółmi, prawda?  
Nie, „Alex” zadzwonił tylko dlatego, że musiał z kimś pogadać, a z Casem było mu wygodnie.  
Castiel skończył zmianę w podłym nastroju i wrócił do swego pustego, kiepskiego mieszkania. Na zewnątrz zmienił się wiatr, a burza podeszła bliżej.

Dean jeszcze raz poczuł się winny. Winny, bo wykorzystał Casa, zmusił go do słuchania o swoich głupich problemach, o swojej nienawiści do świata. Ale przede wszystkim poczuł się winny, bo pozwolił sobie przywiązać się do tego drugiego mężczyzny, do faceta bez twarzy odbywającego roboty publiczne na gorącej linii, podczas gdy tak naprawdę chciał on wrócić do swego pięknego, idealnego domu i zostawić za sobą to przygnębiające gówno.  
Nie zadzwonił do niego ponownie, choć po kilku dniach bez rozmowy jego depresja zaczęła się pogłębiać. Był żałosny i wiedział o tym. Potrzebował kogoś, kto by mu powiedział, że jest coś wart, ktoś, kto by mu nakłamał, że jego życie naprawdę coś znaczy i że ktoś by odczuł jego brak. Przestał udawać, że jego nowa praca zmieniłaby cokolwiek, poprawiłaby cokolwiek. Wróciły koszmary o wypadku i Dean za każdym razem budził się z płaczem. Na zewnątrz szalała burza, deszcz walił mu w okno sypialni, tak, jak to było w jego snach. Obraz udręczonej twarzy Mary błysnął mu w myślach i Dean ukrył twarz w dłoniach, łkając cicho.  
Nie mógł dłużej znieść braku rozmowy z Casem. Po niemal tygodniu milczenia Dean wykręcił numer gorącej linii; dłonie mu drżały, a głos ochrypł od płaczu. Ale linia milczała. Nie było sygnału, nic… tylko szum i cisza. Dean rzucił telefonem w kąt, objął kolana ramionami i usiłował przestać się trząść.   
Tera już każdej nocy śnił o wypadku, koszmary stawały się coraz krwawsze i bardziej chaotyczne, niż przedtem. Budził się z krzykiem, a łzy płynęły mu po twarzy.  
Przestał jeść i znowu zaczął się ciąć. Długie, cienkie linie prowadziły z piersi na brzuch, a on patrzył na krew płynącą mu po torsie i czekał, by znowu zacząć czuć.  
Teraz próbował dodzwonić się do Casa już co godzinę. Linia telefoniczna była jednak martwa, również komórka nie miała sygnału. Minął już cały tydzień od czasu ostatniej rozmowy z Casem i wszystko, co powiedział, wciąż na nowo grało Deanowi w głowie, jak mantra, jak zaklęcie chroniące go przed wewnętrzną ciemnością. I nagle pewnej nocy to przestało działać. Alkohol pomagał mu uśmierzyć większość lęków, ale Dean i tak wiedział, że już nigdy nie porozmawia z Casem. Do licha, do tego czasu Cas mógł już o nim całkiem zapomnieć.  
Żyletka lśniła w jego pokrytej odciskami dłoni, gdy uniósł ją do twarzy, krzywiąc się, gdy przeciągnął nią sobie po policzku i po szyi. Piekło, krew wylewała się z ran cienkim, jasnoczerwonym strumieniem i Dean niemal z fascynacją obserwował, jaka wydawała się czysta.   
Ponownie uniósł ostrze i naciął sobie bark, wargę, ramię. Wiedział, że powinien ciąć pionowo, wiedział, że tak by było najbardziej efektywnie. Zawahał się przez chwilę i zaczerwienionymi, pełnymi łez oczami obrzucił wokół salon. Pomyślał o Samie, Jess i Bobbym. Wstydził się, że im to robi, ale nie było innego sposobu. Był na granicy szaleństwa, utraty panowania nad sobą… widział przed sobą tylko jedno wyjście. Zatoczył się w stronę kanapy, opadł na nią i wziął papier oraz długopis. „Przepraszam, Sammy. Spieprzyłem wszystko. Nic z tego nie jest twoją winą. Zajmij się moją dziecinką. Kocham cię.” Papier zamókł od jego łez, a pismo w pewnych miejscach się rozmazało. Dean rozparł się na kanapie, wziął głęboki wdech i przejechał ostrzem głęboko po nadgarstku, podciągając je w górę, aż dotarło do łokcia. Bolało, ale nie aż tak, jak myślał. Upuścił ostrze, przez chwilę patrzył na swe dzieło, po czym złapał komórkę. Wykręcił numer nie patrząc na pokryty krwią ekran, nawet niczego nie oczekując. Chciał jedynie usłyszeć głos Casa, jeszcze ten jeden raz…  
W uszach rozbrzmiał mu czysty i wyraźny sygnał i Dean potrzebował kilku sekund, by zrozumieć, że uzyskał połączenie. Po drugiej stronie rozległ się głos Casa i Dean poczuł, że zaschło mu w ustach.  
\- Cas.

Castiel spędził burzowy tydzień na walce. Z nikim nie mógł porozmawiać przez telefon, bo linie padły i mieli problem, by znaleźć kogokolwiek do naprawy. Wciąż sobie wyobrażał, że ludzie chcieli zadzwonić, nie mogli się połączyć i wyobrażali sobie, że nikt się nimi nie przejmuje. Cas zaczął mieć sny na jawie, nie, koszmary na jawie, o tych ludziach. Zwłaszcza o „Alexie”. „Alex” niczym król rządził jego myślami, a Castiel stwierdził, że czuł się coraz bardziej niespokojny, im więcej czasu upływało od ich ostatniej rozmowy.  
Więc, gdy ekipa naprawcza wreszcie dotarła do biura, Castiel tkwił tam, by im pomóc i czekał w deszczu, dopóki nie skończyli. Wbiegł do środka i siedział przy telefonie godzinami, powoli i samotnie wysychając w ciemnym biurze. Nikt inny nie odważył się wyjść na burzę, ale Castiel był tam, a kierownik powiedział, że oczywiście mógł zostać tak długo, jak chciał.  
Minęły trzy godziny bez telefonu, ale kiedy rozległ się sygnał, Castielowi serce skoczyło do gardła, utrudniając mówienie, gdy podniósł słuchawkę.  
\- Halo, tu gorąca linia w Emporii, mam na imię Cas, w czym mogę pomóc?  
Nastąpiła lekka przerwa i po drugiej stronie rozbrzmiał głos, który Castiel przez cały tydzień miał nadzieję usłyszeć.  
\- Cas.  
Castielowi po tym dźwięku z ulgi niemal pękło serce, ale potem zalały je strach i zmartwienie. „Alex” nie brzmiał dobrze. Wcale a wcale.  
\- Alex… nic ci nie jest?

Gorące łzy spłynęły mu po twarzy, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos, a na pokrytych krwią ustach pojawił się niewielki uśmiech.  
\- Cas… - powtórzył, odchrząkując, próbując mówić, kiedy jednocześnie chciał się jedynie położyć i słuchać głosu Casa, dopóki nie nadejdzie koniec. – Cas, ja… zrobiłem coś głupiego… - głos mu się załamał i zaczął niekontrolowanie szlochać.

Castiel wstrzymał dech, gdy usłyszał, jak „Alex” zaczął znowu płakać; nie słyszał tego dźwięku już od kilku rozmów i miał nadzieję już nie usłyszeć. Głos miał umiarkowany i ostrożny, gdy odezwał się znowu.  
\- Alex… co zrobiłeś? – zadrżał, trzymając słuchawkę, pochylając się i zakrywając drugie ucho, by wytłumić burzę na zewnątrz. 

Dean opuścił głowę i zagapił się na kawałek papieru, swój „list” do Sama; wzrok mu się rozmazywał.  
\- Dean… - wyszeptał, czując płynącą z policzka krew i skapującą mu na drżącą klatkę piersiową - … mam na imię Dean…  
Usłyszał głos Casa po drugiej stronie, ale nie rozumiał, co on mówi, słyszał jedynie szum wiatru w drzewach na zewnątrz i swoje serce, wypompowujące coraz więcej krwi z jego ciała…  
\- Cas, tu jest… tak dużo krwi… nie wiem… nie wiem, co robić…  
Cas już teraz krzyczał i Dean się wreszcie domyślił, że pytał o jego adres. Był przerażony, przerażony tym, co zrobił i co się z nim stanie, jak wszyscy będą go osądzać, jak Cas go osądzi… sapnął gwałtownie i złapał się za pierś, próbując się uspokoić, próbując myśleć jasno. Wydawało mu się, że podał Casowi miejsce zamieszkania, ale wtedy wszystko poczerniało i Dean był po prostu wdzięczny, że mógł ostatni raz usłyszeć jego głos.

\- Dean? Dean!  
Po drugiej stronie zapanowała cisza i Cas nie mógł już dłużej czekać. Jeszcze nigdy nie biegł szybciej niż wtedy, kiedy wypadł z budynku, nie przejmując się nawet zamknięciem drzwi za sobą. Dopadł do samochodu i odpalił go w mniej niż minutę od chwili, kiedy Dean przestał się odzywać, po czym popędził po zalanych ulicach, kołysząc się z jednej strony na drugą i próbując się dostać do Deana tak szybko, jak mógł. Każda sekunda wydawała się za długa, każda, w której nie było go przy Deanie, w której mu nie pomagał i nie ratował go.  
„Jesteś powiewem świeżego powietrza, Cas”  
KURWA.  
„Masz wysłuchiwać moich problemów”  
KURWAKURWA.  
„Czuję, że mogę ci ufać”  
KURWAKURWAKURWA!  
Castiel walił dłońmi w kierownicę, pędząc ulicami, serce mu waliło, a w oczach tworzyły się łzy strachu. Umysł pędził mu szybciej niż samochód, wyobrażając sobie, co zastanie, gdy już znajdzie się na miejscu. Dean zwisający z sufitu. Dean, który przedawkował, z igłą wbitą w ramię. Dean w wannie, z tosterem na dnie.  
\- Nie. NIENIENIENIENIENIENIE…  
Mocno skręcił kierownicą na prawo, wjeżdżając w ulicę, na której mieszkał Dean, rysując bokiem samochodu o ścianę bloku, ale to go nie zatrzymało – musiał się tam dostać.   
Pięć minut po tym, jak Dean przestał mówić, Castiel rozbił samochód o jakieś kubły na śmieci, a butelki i worki rozprysły się w noc. Wypełzł zza kierownicy przez siedzenie pasażera, bo strona kierowcy się zakleszczyła, i wysiadł w błoto.  
Które mieszkanie, które?! Domyślił się kilka sekund później i zaczął walić pięściami w drzwi, krzycząc z całych sił.  
\- DEAN!!! OTWÓRZ DRZWI!!! DEAN! DEAN!!!  
Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, a żołądek zagroził mu wymiotami, gdy w głowie wyskoczył mu kolejny obraz, tym razem Deana ze strzelbą w martwej dłoni. Castiel krzyknął zduszonym głosem i kopniakiem otwarł drzwi.

Oczy miał ciężkie, wzrok mu się rozmazywał od łez i krwi, a jedyne, co słyszał, to był stały szum wiatru, deszcz i krzyki matki. Poczuł na skórze mokre ręce, ktoś go obejmował, trzymał go, szeptał jego imię. „Cas”, pomyślał i otwarł usta, ale nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, gardło zaschło mu na wiór. Ujrzał błysk niebieskich oczu, ale to musiała być jego wyobraźnia. Nikogo tu nie było… był sam…

Castiel łkał trzymając Deana w ramionach – mężczyzna był pokryty krwią, skórę miał bladą i przerażająco siną. Dźwięk karetki przerwał jego szlochy, dłoń, którą wykręcił 911, nadal trzymała telefon niczym linę ratunkową; operator po drugiej stronie już dawno przestał próbować porozumieć się z Castielem przez płacz mężczyzny.  
Kiedy ratownicy próbowali odebrać Deana Castielowi, ten krzyknął, ale oni powiedzieli mu pospiesznie, że może jechać z nimi, tylko muszą wyjechać teraz, jeśli chcą ocalić Deana. Cas wspiął się na tył karetki i usiadł tam, gdzie mu kazali, pomagając, jak umiał, podczas gdy dwaj zawodowcy na wyścigi ratowali życie Deana. Cas nie mógł już myśleć prosto, w głowie panował mu chaos przerażonych gdybań.  
\- Proszę… Dean… zostań ze mną…  
Ujął rękę, nad którą nie pracowali ratownicy, tę, której Dean nie pociął sobie na wstążki, i łagodnie ją ścisnął.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiedy Dean obudził się 16 godzin później, jedyne dźwięki w pokoju pochodziły z maszyn podłączonych do jego ciała, szurania stóp po podłodze oraz pogawędek pielęgniarek i lekarzy. I od kogoś łagodnie oddychającego w pobliżu.  
Castiel leżał z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na łóżku; głowę miał opartą na przedramionach i siedział w prostym drewnianym krześle przy łóżku Deana. Ciemne, rozczochrane włosy zakrywały mu czoło, a twarz odprężyła mu się we śnie. Co jakiś czas przez sen marszczył brwi, a spierzchnięte usta sapały cicho ze zmartwieniem. Potem jego twarz wygładzała się ponownie. Jedyne, co się nie zmieniało, gdy śnił, to jego dłoń, zaciśnięta mocno wokół dłoni Deana.

Gardło wciąż go bolało, a całe ciało wręcz stało w ogniu. Poruszył się niewygodnie i ostrożnie przechylił głowę, aby spojrzeć na siebie. Nosił prostą, białą szpitalną koszulę, a lewe ramię miał zabandażowane. Potrzebował chwili, by przypomnieć sobie, co to znaczyło; co zrobił. Dopiero wtedy zauważył śpiącego mężczyznę trzymającego jego dłoń tak, jakby zależało od tego jego życie. Dean nie był pewien, co zrobić, ale nie sądził, aby był w stanie coś powiedzieć, więc lekko ścisnął dłoń drugiego mężczyzny, mając nadzieję łagodnie go obudzić.

Castiel obudził się natychmiast, jakby całe jego ciało dostroiło się do Deana i czekało, aż tamten się ocknie. Pierwsze, co Dean zobaczył, to były jasne, niebieskie oczy, szokująco niebieskie, wręcz nierealne. Te oczy napotkały spojrzenie Deana, a twarz zbladła nieznacznie, zanim mężczyzna usiadł.  
\- Dean…?  
Cas wykrztusił imię, pytając zarazem o to, czy miał rację i czy to było naprawdę prawdziwe imię „Alexa”, i o to, czy mężczyzna czuł się dobrze; wszystko zawierało się w tym krótkim imieniu. Odwzajemnił uścisk Deana i usiadł całkiem, ukazując szczupłą, ale dobrze umięśnioną sylwetkę, ubraną w brudną, znoszoną koszulkę z wypłowiałym logo jakiegoś sklepu narciarskiego w Nevadzie, znoszone dżinsy, brązowe buty oraz czarno-szarą kraciastą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. Wyglądał trochę nieswojo, ale nie spuszczał wzroku z twarzy Deana; jego pełne usta wciąż były lekko rozchylone – czekał na odpowiedź.

Dean próbował odezwać się ponownie, ale z jego ust wyszedł jedynie chrapliwy kaszel. Wobec tego w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową i zmusił się do krzywego uśmiechu. „Wody”, pomyślał, przeszukując wzrokiem pokój w poszukiwaniu czegoś do picia, czegoś, co zwilżyłoby jego wyschłe na wiór gardło. Na szczęście – co dziwne – drugi mężczyzna zrozumiał go bez słów i pospieszył do łazienki, wrócił ze szklanką pełną wody i ostrożnie podniósł mu ją do ust, podtrzymując, by Dean mógł się napić. Dean zakaszlał ponownie; płyn spływający mu w gardło dawał dziwne, ale przyjemne uczucie. Wreszcie otwarł usta i odezwał się.  
\- Co… gdzie jestem? – szepnął chrapliwie, jego głos był zaledwie cieniem dawnego. Spojrzał w oczy drugiego mężczyzny, niebieskie spotkały się z zielonymi i coś kliknęło mu w mózgu. – Jesteś… Cas…

Cas mógł jedynie potaknąć, bo dolna warga mu drżała na widok siniaków i bandaży na twarzy Deana. Mężczyzna zemdlał, a padając uderzył głową w stół, więc obok wszystkich cięć, jakie sam sobie zrobił – Castiel łkał przez kilka godzin po tym, jak pozwolono mu wrócić do pokoju i jak pierwszy raz zobaczył bandaże – miał teraz na czole wielkiego, purpurowo-niebieskiego siniaka.  
Castiel odsunął się na lewo od Deana, aby odstawić szklankę, po czym wstał; dłonie mu drżały. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć czy zrobić, wszystko było po prostu nierealne. Nigdy nie sądził, że pozna Alexa… nie, Deana, osobiście. A teraz był tutaj, uratowawszy mu życie.  
Zacisnął usta, zmarszczył brwi i objął Deana, pragnąc, by wiedział, że wszystko było w porządku i że był bezpieczny.

Nagły ruch, czuły gest drugiego mężczyzny – Casa – zaskoczył go i Dean stwierdził, że gapił się szeroko otwartymi oczami w sufit, czując drżące ciało Casa ostrożnie przytulone do niego, jego blade dłonie na swoich barkach, gdy jego miękkie, ciemne włosy łaskotały mu policzek. Chciał coś powiedzieć, podziękować mu, przeprosić, ale żadne ze słów krążące mu po głowie nie miały sensu.  
\- Cas… - szepnął, powoli unosząc swoje zdrowe ramię i obejmując nim mężczyznę za szyję – Cas… ty… ocaliłeś mi życie… znowu…

Drżenie ustało; Castiel zaszlochał sucho i musiał się odsunąć, bo znowu groziły mu łzy. Odwrócił wzrok od Deana i powoli się odsunął, przenosząc ręce na poręcze po bokach łóżka. Kiedy jego twarz się oddaliła, Dean mógł zobaczyć łzy w oczach Casa, zaschnięte ślady na policzkach i zarośniętej szczęce. Twarz mężczyzny z tak bliska była piękna, nawet, jeśli teraz ściągał ją ból.

Nagle wszystko stanęło mu przed oczami. Sekrety, które dzielił z tym mężczyzną, rzeczy, które Cas ujawnił na temat swojej rodziny, swojego życia; to dziwne, ciepłe uczucie, którego Dean doświadczał za każdym razem, gdy słyszał powitanie Casa przez telefon i kiedy mężczyzna go rozśmieszał, chociaż Dean był samotny, przygnębiony i znudzony życiem, kiedy zadzwonił.   
Dean nie byłby w stanie wyjaśnić, co zrobił następnie; umysł miał jednocześnie pusty i pełen wspomnień o Casie. Ręką wciąż otaczającą szyję Casa przyciągnął mężczyznę bliżej, aż wreszcie ich twarze znajdowały się o cale od siebie.  
\- Cas – szepnął Dean, przenosząc wzrok na usta Casa i z powrotem do góry. Potem uniósł się z najwyższym wysiłkiem, stękając z bólu, aż wreszcie musnął ustami usta Casa i zamknął oczy, pierwszy raz od miesięcy po prostu czując.

Castiel przestał oddychać i znieruchomiał. Nie mógł nawet nabrać tchu patrząc, jak Dean swoimi nieskazitelnie zielonymi oczami patrzy na niego. Wszystko zdawało się poruszać w zwolnionym tempie, gdy to piękne stworzenie leżące na szpitalnym łóżku, załamane i poranione, zaczęło się przed nim otwierać. CAs mógłby przysiąc, że poczuł, jak coś głęboko w środku szarpnęło mu się i zaczęło wwiercać się w serce, gdy Dean mocniej objął go za szyję i wypowiedział jego imię tak kurewsko łagodnie, że aż go to naprawdę zabolało. Potem spotkały się ich usta, sucha skóra ze spękaną i posiniaczoną. Castiel na chwilę otwarł oczy tak szeroko, jak mógł, wstrząs krążył mu w umyśle. Zamknął je powoli, poddając się, a jego serce i ciało przejęły kontrolę, sygnalizując, że to było w porządku, że to było dobre, i że mógł odpuścić – że mógł po prostu być. Castiel szybko i ostrożnie złapał Deana za ramiona i stwierdził, że nie mógł myśleć o czymś innym poza głośno ryczącym mu w głowie imieniem „DEAN”.

Nie obchodziło go, czy w tej chwili było to coś „właściwego” czy „odpowiedniego”. Żył, oddychał, a serce mu biło, pompując krew przez ciało, nie zaś z niego. A dotyk ust Casa na jego ustach był najbardziej niesamowitym doznaniem, jakiego zaznał w życiu. Niepewnie otwarł oczy, spoglądając na drugiego mężczyznę z tak bliska, że mógłby mu policzyć rzęsy. Dean wypuścił powietrze, przechylił głowę i lekko rozchylił usta. Pocałunek nie trwał długo, ale był tak idealny, że Dean zapragnął, by trwał dłużej. Ponieważ, gdy głowa znowu opadła mu na poduszkę, gapiąc się w zaczerwienioną twarz Casa poczuł się przerażony i niepewny, ponownie wrażliwy i słaby.

Castiel powoli otwarł oczy, ponownie skupiając wzrok na przerażonej twarzy Deana. W twarzy Casa widniało zmieszanie, ale również otwartość, ciekawość i odrobina żądzy. Usta miał rozchylone, teraz nabrzmiałe i różowe.  
\- Dean…?  
Zmarszczył się lekko, oblizując usta i czując na nich smak Deana, ciepły i metaliczny. Castiel nie był do końca pewien, co się właśnie stało, ale podobało mu się to. Bardzo rzadko miał ochotę na związek fizyczny i niemal zawsze był tym rozczarowany. Wobec tego unikał ich, kiedy mógł, od czasu do czasu przeżywając jednonocne przygody z kobietami lub mężczyznami, ale nigdy z nikim nie związał się na stałe. Po prostu z nikim nie mógł poczuć się blisko, nie emocjonalnie, na tyle, by zaczęło mu zależeć. Nie w taki sposób, jak zależało mu na matce i siostrze. Lub na Deanie.   
Castiel przechylił nieznacznie głowę i pogłaskał Deana po policzku, patrząc na niego smutnym wzrokiem i z troską na twarzy.  
\- Coś ty sobie zrobił…

Odwzajemniając zmieszane spojrzenie Casa Dean poczuł, że policzki go zapiekły z zakłopotania. Co się u licha właśnie stało? Co on sobie pomyślał, jak tak łatwo mógł zapomnieć o przyzwoitości? Odpowiedź była prosta: chciał pocałować Casa. Niemal umarł po tym, jak pociął sobie ciało, jak poszatkował skórę i zasnął czując na języku smak własnej krwi. A teraz to zniknęło. Dean się obudził, żył, a w ustach zamiast krwi czuł nikły smak słonych łez i czegoś, czego nie umiał zdefiniować, a co było Castielem. Odwrócił lekko głowę, unikając patrzenia w te przeszywające niebieskie oczy, i skupił wzrok na szarej podłodze.  
\- Ja… straciłem panowanie nad sobą – powiedział wreszcie, niepewny, czy mówił o pocałunku czy o nieudanej próbie zabicia się…

Castiel powoli i łagodnie musnął kciukiem policzek Deana, gapiąc się na niego. Stracił panowanie? Co się mogło zdarzyć pomiędzy chwilą obecną a ich ostatnią rozmową, aby zmusić Deana do TEGO? Castiela coś zapiekło w piersi i zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymywał oddech. Wciągnął więc z drżeniem powietrze, odwrócił się i przetarł sobie twarz.  
Na to się nie pisał. To nie była część robót publicznych, a jednak nie zawahał się popędzić do Deana w chwili, w której pomyślał, że mężczyzna był w niebezpieczeństwie. Sama myśl o umierającym Deanie wywołała w nim taką panikę, jak nic wcześniej – za wyjątkiem nocy, kiedy to znalazł swoją matkę, nocy, w której umarła.  
Castiel przez minutę stał nieruchomo, odwrócony do Deana plecami, próbując ogarnąć fakt, jak szybko i jak bardzo zaczęło mu na nim zależeć. Odwrócił się wreszcie i ponownie lekko ściągnął brwi, po czym, wzdychając lekko, usiadł przy Deanie.  
\- Dlaczego? – zagapił się na mężczyznę i ujął jego nieporanioną dłoń, ściskając ją lekko dla dodania mu otuchy. Cas zaszedł tak daleko i nie zamierzał teraz po prostu wyjść.

Troska w oczach Casa była tak naga i tak oczywista, że to niemal Deana przeraziło. Opuścił głowę i zastanawiał się, kiedy się to stało, kiedy sam zaczął ufać nieznajomemu, kiedy ten bezcielesny głos stał się pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślał, kiedy był pewien, że umiera. Stanął nawet przed Sammym, Jess, Bobbym, jego rodziną. Nagle poczuł się winny, winny i tak przerażony. Czy Sammy wiedział? Czy znaleźli jego list i skontaktowali się z nim? Zadygotał na myśl o tym i rzucił się lekko, gdy poczuł dłoń Casa na swojej. Wziął głęboki wdech, zerknął ponownie w górę i otwarł usta nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.  
\- Ja… byłem sam… burza… koszmary się nasiliły i… - umilkł ponownie, szukając odpowiednich słów, próbując jakoś wyrazić to, co myślał, co czuł. – Nie mogłem się do ciebie dodzwonić…

\- Przepraszam, Dean… - Cas uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, zamkniętymi ustami, przepraszająco, i z roztargnieniem zaczął gładzić kciukiem wierzch dłoni Deana. – Linie padły na trzy dni… Od kiedy tylko nastąpiła awaria, próbowałem je uruchomić, ale technicy dopiero dzisiaj dali radę to zrobić…  
Nie wiedział dokładnie, dlaczego przepraszał, bo przecież nie jego winą było, że linie padły, ale czuł się winny, ponieważ był dla Deana niedostępny. Szczególnie, że teraz wiedział, jak bardzo Dean go potrzebował. Kiedy zrodziła się między nimi taka więź? I czy Cas równie mocno potrzebował Deana?  
Uznał tę myśl za nieco przerażającą, więc usiadł bardziej prosto, spoglądając na swoje dłonie.

\- To nie twoja wina – powiedział prędko Dean, ponieważ tak było. Do licha, gdyby nie Cas, zabiłby się już kilka tygodni temu… gdyby nie Cas, już by był martwy. – Ty byłeś jedynym… który nie spieprzył wszystkiego… - Dean obdarzył go krzywym półuśmieszkiem. po którym aż się skrzywił, bo usta go zapiekły. Jeszcze raz ścisnął dłoń Casa, po czym ją puścił – czując się trochę niewygodnie – i wykorzystał ją, by ostrożnie oprzeć się o zagłówek. Leżąc czuł się obnażony i ta myśl go przerażała. – Czy Sam… mój brat wie? – zapytał wreszcie.

\- Nie wiem. Nie miałem do kogo zadzwonić… więc powiedziałem, że jesteś moim kuzynem i że usłyszałem, jak krzyczysz w swoim mieszkaniu. Że dlatego wykopałem drzwi, czy może raczej, to im powiedziałem – skrzywił się na myśl, że musiał skłamać, aby jakoś wyjaśnić włamanie, ale chciał, by było mu wolno widywać Deana, a w przeciwnym razie by mu na to nie pozwolili. Castiel położył sobie dłoń na kolanie i odchylił się w krześle tak mocno, jak mu na to pozwalało oparcie. – Chociaż twoje mieszkanie wygląda jak pobojowisko… Tam… Dean, tam jest dużo krwi…  
Castiel spojrzał przelotnie Deanowi w oczy, wzrokiem wyrażając smutek, zmartwienie, strach. Nie był pewien, gdzie teraz był Dean, i nie chciał go opuszczać w obawie przed tym, co by się stało, gdyby znowu znalazł się poza zasięgiem. Czy Dean spróbowałby ponownie? Czy tym razem by mu się udało?

Dean poczuł gulę w gardle, gdy spojrzał Casowi w oczy, niezbyt pewien, co z tym zrobić. Widniał w nich niepokój, zmartwienie i cień wątpliwości, a Dean poczuł się jak prześwietlany… zakłopotany tym, że ktoś zobaczył go w tym stanie, półnagiego, pokrytego krwią i potem, z pociętym ciałem. Tak mu było za siebie wstyd, że poczuł mdłości i musiał się odwrócić, nie mogąc znieść Casa patrzącego na niego w taki sposób.  
\- Tak mi przykro – powiedział po chwili. – Nie powinienem był… nie powinieneś był mnie zobaczyć w takim stanie…

Castiel ściągnął brwi i wyciągnął do Deana rękę, czując smutek z powodu jego bólu. Powstrzymał się jednak i spuścił wzrok z powrotem na swoje kolana. To była niezręczna i smutna sytuacja, a Cas zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien wyjść, pomimo swoich obaw o stan psychiczny Deana.  
\- W porządku… ja... wiesz, to naprawdę dość zabawne. Miałem nadzieję, że się spotkamy, ale z pewnością nie w taki sposób – coś przyszło mu do głowy i skrzywił się, a na twarzy błysnęło mu rozczarowanie wymieszane z gniewem. – Dlaczego okłamałeś mnie w sprawie swojego imienia?

Dobrze, że nie patrzył na Casa w chwili, w której drugi mężczyzna zaczął mówić, ponieważ rozczarowanie w jego głosie niemal złamało Deanowi serce.  
\- Nie wiem – powiedział Dean po kilku sekundach ciszy, ponieważ to była prawda. Rozmawiając z Casem nie rozmyślał zbyt wiele o swym fałszywym imieniu, zawsze były inne, ważniejsze rzeczy do omówienia. – Byłem przerażony… Powiedziałem ci o moim życiu wszystko… i sądzę, że nieujawnianie prawdziwego imienia było swego rodzaju zabezpieczeniem emocjonalnym…

\- … Moje pełne imię brzmi Castiel… - Cas uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, tylko lekko wyginając usta, podczas gdy gniew zbladł. Zrozumiał, co kierowało Deanem, nawet, jeśli czuł się rozczarowany tym, że Dean nie zaufał mu w pełni. Może teraz zaufa. – Dla pełnej jasności.  
Cas nie był pewien, co teraz powiedzieć, napięcie w pokoju było niemal dotykalne, można go było niemal smakować. Wystarczyło, by poczuł się zdenerwowany, a nienawidził czuć się z jakiegokolwiek powodu zdenerwowanym i niepewnym. Dean też przyprawiał go o zdenerwowanie i niepewność… albo o wszystko. Wszystko, co czuł i co chciał w tym momencie zrobić, było dziwne, nie złe, tylko po prostu nienormalne dla niego. Chciał objąć leżącego na szpitalnym łóżku załamanego mężczyznę, przeczesać mu palcami włosy i zapewnić go, że wszystko będzie dobrze.   
Te uczucia były tak silne, że, gdy Dean poruszył się na łóżku, najwyraźniej czując niewygodę, Castiel stwierdził, że chce go znowu pocałować, aby poprawić sytuację. Gdyby tylko to wystarczyło.

Kiedy Cas – Castiel – odezwał się ponownie, Dean odwrócił się do niego z ulgą i zaskoczeniem wyraźnie widocznym na posiniaczonej twarzy.   
\- Castiel – powtórzył, wciąż patrząc w zadziwieniu na drugiego mężczyznę. Oblizał usta i zdołał się słabo uśmiechnąć. Potem wyciągnął dłoń, z wyraźnym zmieszaniem czekając, aż Cas ją weźmie, po czym ścisnął ją łagodnie i potrząsnął. – Jestem Dean. Dean Winchester. I zawdzięczam ci życie – gapili się na siebie przez chwilę, po czym Dean zdał sobie sprawę, jakie to było idiotyczne, i w zakłopotaniu pokręcił głową. – Przepraszam… to chyba przez te leki – zachichotał, uśmiechając się do Castiela trochę niepewnie.

Zanim Cas zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Dean powtórzył jego imię, to prawdziwe, i mężczyzna się zarumienił. Dziwnie było usłyszeć swoje pełne imię wypowiadane tym głosem, głosem, który aż do tej deszczowej, krwawej nocy przez tygodnie pozostawał bezcielesny.  
Jeszcze dziwniej się zrobiło, kiedy Dean potrząsnął jego dłonią, i Castiel poczuł się autentycznie zaskoczony, ale z całych sił starał się tego nie okazywać. Czy w chwili obecnej nie przeszli już poza uścisk dłoni? Cas nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek pozbędzie się krwi Deana spod paznokci; tkwiła tam od czasu, kiedy wcześniej w nocy próbował zatamować jej upływ.  
Ale jeśli Dean tak to widział, Cas zamierzał to uszanować. Odwzajemnił stanowczo uścisk i kiedy tylko osłabł, odsunął rękę z powrotem na swoje kolana.  
\- W porządku… podejrzewam, że wlali w ciebie sporo morfiny… Powinieneś chyba trochę odpocząć – Castiel wstał i zawahał się, rzucając Deanowi zmartwione spojrzenie.

Znowu nastąpiła ta niezręczna pauza i Dean nie był pewien, czy to, co zrobił, po prostu zmieszało Castiela, czy go zwyczajnie wkurzyło. Ale w następnej chwili niebieskooki mężczyzna wstał, najwyraźniej zamierzając odejść, a Dean znowu poczuł gotujące mu się w ciele niepewność i strach. Chciał złapać Castiela za rękę, przyciągnąć go z powrotem do siebie, na siebie, objąć go, sprawić, by został – ale tego nie zrobił.  
\- Tak… tak, myślę, że tak będzie najlepiej – skłamał, bo sen był teraz ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej myślał. – Um, czy mógłbyś… mógłbyś tu przysłać lekarza albo pielęgniarkę? – poruszył się trochę niewygodnie i wzruszając ramionami odwzajemnił spojrzenie Castiela. – Nie chcę… Sammy nie powinien się o tym dowiedzieć…

\- Dean, nie zamierzam nikomu o tym mówić – Cas podszedł do drzwi i skinął na pielęgniarkę, która uniosła dłoń dając znać, że zaraz podejdzie. Cas odwrócił się znowu i przygryzł dolną wargę, przytrzymując ją w ustach na chwilę i jednocześnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Wreszcie spojrzał na Deana. – Będę na zewnątrz – odezwał się spokojnie – gdybyś potrzebował… - „mnie”, pomyślał, ale powiedział - … czegokolwiek.  
Pielęgniarka weszła i podeszła do Deana, uśmiechając się w sposób „Wiem, że właśnie próbowałeś popełnić samobójstwo, więc będziemy dla ciebie szczególnie mili, dobra?”, wobec czego Cas uznał to za szansę na odejście.  
Tuż za drzwiami oparł się o ścianę, odchylił głowę tak, że mógł patrzeć w sufit, i rozpłakał się. To było za dużo, czuł za dużo i za wcześnie, i nie był pewien, czy sobie z tym poradzi. Ostatni raz czuł tak wiele do matki, a ona zabiła się tonąc w alkoholu. A potem do Anny, która odeszła. Cas opadł na podłogę i złapał się za głowę. I gdy z zamkniętych oczu płynęły mu ciche łzy, starał się z całych sił nie myśleć o Deanie leżącym w kałuży własnej krwi.

Pielęgniarka wysłuchała prośby Deana i współczująco pokiwała głową. Niczego nie mogła obiecać, ale zapewniła go, że spyta lekarza, czy było to do przyjęcia.  
\- W każdym razie, panie Winchester, naprawdę powinien pan poszukać pomocy – powiedziała wreszcie cichym, kojącym głosem, a Dean odwrócił wzrok, spoglądając na swe zabandażowane ramię. Mówiła jeszcze trochę dłużej o tym, że świat nie zawsze jest okrutny i zły i że wszystko się lepiej ułoży. Zwyczajowe teksty. Dean zapragnął, by Cas, Cas z gorącej linii znowu był tutaj, mówiąc mu, jakim okazał się idiotą, wymyślając mu za to, że zmusił go do jazdy w czasie burzy, aby go ocalić, i aż uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym. Zapragnął oszczędzić mężczyźnie tego widoku, tej odpowiedzialności… kiedy się obudził i dowiedział, że to Cas był jego zbawcą, serce podskoczyło mu z ulgi i czegoś, czego jeszcze nie umiał zdefiniować. Ale myśląc o tym teraz Dean doszedł do wniosku, że tak naprawdę nie dał Casowi zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Już był na pół martwy, kiedy zadzwonił do niego, i co mężczyzna miał zrobić? Na miłość boską, pracował w gorącej linii dla samobójców – oczywiście, że popędziłby do niego… Nieoczekiwanie Dean poczuł się potwornie głupio, że doszukiwał się w tym więcej, niż prawdopodobnie było. Widział, że Cas go lubił, ale tym, czego nie widział czy wiedział, było, dlaczego go lubił. Jaka jego część dawała się lubić, była warta jego uwagi, a nawet przyjaźni? Dean powiedział sobie, że Cas nie odsunął się i nie odepchnął go, kiedy się pocałowali, ale z drugiej strony mógł po prostu nie chcieć bardziej go rozstroić. Opadł na łóżko i przez długie minuty gapił się w sufit. Pielęgniarka niezauważenie wyszła z pokoju i był całkiem pewien, że coś mu dała, bo wzrok zaczął mu się rozmazywać, aż wreszcie zapanowała czerń. Głowa opadła mu na bok i zapadł w pozbawiony marzeń sen.

Kiedy Dean się obudził, znajdował się w innym pokoju. Wypełniało go światło, chociaż duże okna były zasłonięte roletami. Ściany miały jasnożółty kolor i na suficie brakowało tych denerwujących świateł, były tylko kinkiety, obecnie wyłączone.  
W pokoju był sam, Casa nie było nigdzie widać. Zanim jednak mógł kogoś zawołać, do pokoju wmaszerował lekarz, trzymając w dłoni podkładkę. Zerknął w górę i przyspieszył, po czym uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
\- Obudziłeś się. To dobrze. Witaj, Dean, nazywam się doktor Oliver.  
Lekarz wyjaśnił, że Dean stracił nieprawdopodobną ilość krwi, termin „Krwotok IV kategorii” pojawił się więcej niż raz. Przyznał, że to Castiel uratował Deanowi życie.  
\- Jeszcze 5 minut, Dean, i byłbyś martwy – oznajmił bardzo poważnym tonem.  
Następnie powiedział Deanowi, że został on przeniesiony na oddział psychiatryczny, aby mógł odpocząć i wyzdrowieć, zanim go wypuszczą. Normalnie każdy, kto usiłował popełnić samobójstwo, musiał się poddać 48-godzinnej obserwacji, ale ponieważ Dean poranił się naprawdę poważnie, lekarz powiedział, że zamierzał zalecić tygodniowy pobyt. Na koniec tygodnia ocenią jego stan i uznają, czy Dean jest gotów opuścić szpital, czy ich zdaniem powinien zostać trochę dłużej. Lekarz poradził mu, by Dean w trakcie pobytu porozmawiał z doradcą, odpoczął i przyjmował dużą ilość płynów, by odrobić straty. Wykonali mu kilka transfuzji, ale prawdopodobnie przez przynajmniej następny tydzień, jeśli nie dwa, będzie słaby.  
Lekarz wyszedł, a zanim zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Dean zerknął na zegar na korytarzu i stwierdził, że była 2 po południu.

Dean westchnął w poczuciu porażki, gdy doktor Oliver opuścił pokój, opadł na poduszki i zamknął oczy. Na to się absolutnie nie pisał… nie miał czasu pomyśleć o tym, co zrobił i jak to, że Cas go uratował, zmieniło wszystko, tak że teraz miał w głowie milion różnych myśli, które doprowadzały go do szału. Chciał się zabić. Tamtej nocy był zdecydowany opuścić ten świat. Ale potem usłyszał głos Casa i wszystko się zmieniło, choć nie umiał opisać, dlaczego. Nagle odezwała się w nim wola życia, powód, dla którego warto zachować przytomność, podać Casowi swój adres, pozwolić mu się ocalić. Wszystko stało się bardzo szybko i Dean był już wtedy prawie nieprzytomny, ale jedno pamiętał wyraźnie: słysząc głos Casa poczuł się, jakby ktoś zapalił światło w nieprzeniknionej ciemności, jaką było jego życie. Ale teraz leżał tu, w wariatkowie, pilnowany i obserwowany przez tuzin lekarzy i pielęgniarek, obawiających się, że Dean znowu spróbuje się zabić. „Jeszcze 5 minut, Dean, i byłbyś martwy” Słowa lekarza powróciły mu echem w głowie i Dean zastanowił się, czy nie byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich, gdyby wtedy nie zadzwonił do Casa, gdyby po prostu leżał i pozwolił, by to się stało, tak, jak planował. Cas nigdy by się o tym nie dowiedział. Nawet, jeśli od czasu do czasu czytał lokalną gazetę, nie zauważyłby małej notki na temat „miejscowego 24-latka Deana W.”, ponieważ Cas nie znałby nawet jego prawdziwego imienia. Może czasami pomyślałby o „Alexie”, zastanawiając się, co się z nim stało, czy mu się poprawiło i czy odbił się od dna. Albo czy po prostu nie miał ochoty więcej dzwonić. Po czym odszedłby, wrócił do swego pięknego domu i nieskazitelnego jeziora i idealnego życia. I zapomniałby o Deanie. Na tę myśl aż coś go ścisnęło w piersi i nagle sobie uświadomił, że mógł myśleć jedynie o Casie. Nie o Samie. Nie o Jess czy Bobbym. Mógł jedynie myśleć o tym, że był w stanie oszczędzić Casowi niewygody… i że teraz wszyscy pomyślą, że Dean zwariował, że właśnie tak również Cas musi o nim myśleć. Kolejny szaleniec, próbujący zwrócić na siebie uwagę poprzez robienie sobie krzywdy. Samotny, nieszczęśliwy, żałosny.   
Dean odwrócił głowę i spróbował wyjrzeć przez okno poprzez rolety i warstwę łez w oczach.

Castiel opuścił Deana w nocy, przed wschodem słońca, po tym, jak spędził przy nim godziny, obserwując go śpiącego. Gładził palcami policzek Deana, zastanawiając się ze zgrozą i obrzydzeniem, jak ta piękna twarz była teraz splamiona bliznami i siniakami. Gula w gardle ustąpiła dopiero wiele godzin później, gdy tkwił już samotnie w domu i zasypiał.   
Ale zanim mógł pójść do domu, by przespać się przed swoją zmianą na gorącej linii, Cas wiedział, że miał jeszcze jedną rzecz do zrobienia. Wobec tego, opuściwszy Deana, choć bardzo niechętnie, złapał ze szpitala taksówkę do mieszkania Deana i zabrał się za przygotowywanie wszystkiego tak, jakby nic się nigdy nie wydarzyło.  
Pięć godzin i kilkaset dolarów później drzwi były wymienione, dywan wyszorowany i tak czysty, jak dało radę, a list pożegnalny tkwił zwinięty w tylnej kieszeni jego spodni. Jedynym dowodem Deanowej próby wymazania swojej egzystencji ze zbiorowej świadomości były plamy, których nie udało się usunąć z poduszek kanapy i z dywanu, więc Cas odwrócił poduszki i ustawił meble tak, aby zakryć poplamiony dywan.  
Nikt nigdy nie będzie wiedział.  
Nikt poza Casem.

Obudziwszy się w ciemności, tak, jak przez ostatnie 3 tygodnie, Castiel wziął prysznic i ubrał się, ospale i ze zmęczeniem. Do pracy udał się piechotą, nie mając ochoty na jazdę, za to potrzebując świeżego powietrza i czasu na myślenie. Obiecał Deanowi, że nikomu o tym nie powie, ale czy dobrze zrobił? Czy jego brat nie zasługiwał na to, by wiedzieć, jak źle było z Deanem? Jak bardzo cierpiał i jak się obwiniał o śmierć rodziców?  
Cas pozwolił myślom błąkać się w trakcie przechadzki, a kiedy 20 minut później doszedł do biura, doszedł do wniosku, że nie. Nie, nie zdradzi zaufania Deana w tej kwestii i Sam nie musi wiedzieć. Przez to Dean poczułby się tylko bardziej winny, bardziej jak ciężar, a Castiel mógł sobie z tym poradzić na własną rękę.  
Przynajmniej mógł spróbować.   
Nie rozmawiał z Deanem już blisko 24 godziny i coś go gniotło w piersi, niczym tęsknota za kimś bliskim, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy Cas myślał o Annie.  
Przy każdym odbieranym telefonie miał nadzieję, że usłyszy Deana, i za każdym razem to nie był on.  
Noc była długa, a jedynym towarzystwem było mu miganie komputera, milczący współpracownicy i jego myśli o mężczyźnie leżącym tak daleko stąd w oślepiająco białym szpitalnym łóżku.

Dean próbował dotrzymać danej Casowi obietnicy, próbował odpocząć, zasnąć i zapomnieć o tym, co się stało. Oczywiście nie było to tak proste i Dean odkrył, że dumał całą noc, zastanawiając się, gdzie był Cas i co robił, martwiąc się, że Sam mógłby – nawet bez powodu – przechodzić obok jego mieszkania, zadzwonić, i, kiedy nikt by nie otworzył, użyć swego zapasowego klucza i ujrzeć masę śmieci oraz krew i pożegnalny list. Cztery razy dziennie brał lekarstwa od ładnej brunetki, kobiety w typie, który zawsze faworyzował, które podrywał – teraz oczywiście nosił żałosną szpitalną koszulę, jego kiedyś opalona twarz była raczej blada, a pod oczami miał ciemne cienie, więc pielęgniarka tylko uśmiechała się do niego, upewniała się, że wziął leki, i wychodziła. Doktor Oliver odwiedzał go rano i wieczorem, sprawiając, że Dean jeszcze bardziej czuł się jak więzień. Próbował nie spać tak długo, jak mógł, mając nadzieję, że Cas pokaże się ponownie. Ale on nie przychodził. Dean jednak nie mógł się poddać.  
Zasnął wreszcie około 3 rano, myśląc o Casie w ciągu ostatnich przytomnych chwil i obwiniając się o to, że odstraszył mężczyznę pocałunkiem, którego wciąż absolutnie nie rozumiał…

Minęło już sześć dni i każdego z nich Castiel szedł do pracy i pracował 8 godzin. Kiedy kończyła mu się zmiana, jadł coś na szybko, a kiedy słońce wstawało i ptaki zaczynały powoli śpiewać, udawał się do szpitala, by przez kilka godzin posiedzieć przy Deanie, po czym iść do domu spać i następnego dnia zrobić dokładnie to samo.  
Minęło już sześć dni, od kiedy zaczął to robić, i był po części zadowolony, że Dean w czasie jego wizyt spał, a po części rozczarowany. Cas odkrył, że brakowało mu tych gapiących się na niego zielonych oczu, ale nie mógł się zmusić, by obudzić śpiącego mężczyznę. Z każdym dniem na twarz Deana wracało więcej kolorów, ale wciąż wyglądał okropnie, i Cas nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, jak Dean wyglądał wcześniej, jeszcze przed wypadkiem rodziców.  
Castiel siedział na krześle przy łóżku Deana w czasie, gdy tamten spał, słońce wlewało się przez okno. Czytał, obserwował ptaki na zewnątrz i czasami po prostu gapił się na Deana – obserwowanie go w czasie snu stało się jego ulubioną rzeczą. Każde lekkie westchnienie, każdy pieg, nawet małe zmarszczki przy oczach fascynowały Castiela. Cas stwierdził, że z każdym dniem coraz bardziej przywiązuje się do Deana. To go trochę przerażało, ale nie mógł przestać i nie chciał.  
Kiedy tego ranka Dean się obudził, sześć dni po tym, jak wylądował w tej piekielnej dziurze, spodziewał się jak zwykle samotnej pobudki; spodziewał się, że jasny pokój, który miał wyglądać zapraszająco, będzie sobie z niego kpił swoją radosnością, której on po prostu nie czuł.  
Ale nie był sam.  
Na krześle przy łóżku spała smacznie przygarbiona postać, opierając długie nogi na niskim stoliku, z rękami złożonymi na kolanach. Dean natychmiast rozpoznał te rozczochrane ciemne włosy i długi, prosty nos, oraz pełne usta, tera lekko rozchylone we śnie.  
Castiel tu był, spał tuż przy jego łóżku.   
Cas tu był.

Dean leżał nieruchomo przez kilka zdyszanych sekund, niepewny, co robić. Był tutaj… wreszcie przyszedł, a mimo to Dean czuł jedynie smutek, rozczarowanie, że zajęło mu to tyle czasu, że na tak długo zostawił go samego, skoro musiał wiedzieć, że samotność niemal dosłownie go zabijała. Chciał go obudzić, chciał nim potrząsnąć tak, aż te niebieskie oczy spojrzałyby na niego ze zmieszaniem, chciał na niego wrzeszczeć, objąć go i przeklinać za to, że pozwolił mu tak się od siebie uzależnić. Ale zanim postanowił, co robić, otwarły się drzwi i do pokoju wszedł doktor Oliver; ujrzawszy Castiela przy łóżku Deana zatrzymał się jedynie na chwilę i uśmiechnął, podchodząc bliżej.   
\- Dzień dobry – powitał młodego mężczyznę, zerknął na swoją podkładkę, po czym znowu na Deana. – Widzę, że twój przyjaciel znowu tu jest.  
Dean zamrugał, patrząc to na rozczochraną ciemną czuprynę, to na uśmiechniętą twarz doktora.   
\- Znowu? – zapytał głosem wciąż ociężałym i cichym z wyczerpania.   
Doktor potaknął i zapisał coś na podkładce.   
\- Zajmował się tobą przez ostatnie, ile to było… sześć dni? Nie wiedziałeś?  
Dean nie musiał odpowiadać, lekarz z pewnością zobaczył zaskoczenie na jego twarzy…  
Lekarz wyszedł po kilku minutach rozmowy, zanotowawszy coś, co mogło być jedynie jego oceną bieżącego stanu psychicznego Deana. A Dean został sam z chaosem emocji, zmieszania i szczęścia z powodu tajnych wizyt Castiela. Uniósł dłoń i łagodnie położył ją Casowi na plecach, gładząc kciukiem skórę przez materiał koszuli, dopóki drugi mężczyzna nie drgnął, nie poderwał głowy i nie spojrzał Deanowi w oczy.  
\- Hej – powiedział cicho Dean, uśmiechając się do niego lekko.

\- Och… witaj, Dean…  
Castiel poczuł, ze skóra mu się rozgrzewa, gdy krew napłynęła mu do policzków; nagle zakłopotało go to, że Dean nie spał, chociaż miał na to nadzieję przy każdej wizycie. Cas gapił się na Deana przez kolejną minutę, po czym zamrugał i zaklął pod nosem; zerknął na zegarek… była dopiero 11, dobrze. Wciąż miał jeszcze 9 godzin, zanim musiałby się zacząć przygotowywać do ostatniego dnia na gorącej linii.  
Cas usiadł całkiem i spojrzał na dłoń Deana, którą mężczyzna właśnie odsuwał od jego pleców. To było niezręczne. Nie planował zasypiać, ale było to prawdopodobnie nie do uniknięcia, skoro pracował przez 8 godzin na swojej zmianie, potem pędził tu, by posiedzieć tak długo, jak mógł, po czym wracał do domu próbując zasnąć na chociaż 4 godziny. W większości przypadków miał problemy ze snem, myśląc o Deanie i uczuciach, jakie w nim narastały za każdym razem, gdy pomyślał o krwi, zielonych oczach czy tym… pocałunku…  
Castiel odchrząknął i wreszcie odwzajemnił uśmiech, przekrzywiając głowę.  
\- No to wreszcie nie śpisz, kiedy tu jestem. Zaczynałem się już zastanawiać, czy zawsze byłeś nocnym Markiem… w końcu przeważnie dzwoniłeś do mnie o naprawdę zbrodniczych porach.

Dean przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, co chciał powiedzieć. „Próbowałem nie spać tak długo, jak to możliwe, bo miałem nadzieję, że przyjdziesz… a wtedy po prostu pomyślałem, że o mnie zapomniałeś, i straciłem nadzieję.” Tego oczywiście nie powiedział, tylko przygryzł sobie usta i opuścił wzrok.  
\- Powinieneś był mnie obudzić… - powiedział wreszcie. – Ja… nie wiedziałem… to znaczy, dzięki za towarzystwo, chłopie – wyciągnął dłoń, poklepał Castiela po ramieniu i rzucił mu współczujący uśmiech. – Cas, wyglądasz na zmęczonego…

\- Za słodko wyglądałeś we śnie, jak kociak – Cas wyszczerzył się przy tych słowach; był to pierwszy szeroki, szczery uśmiech, jaki Dean u niego zobaczył; po czym zachichotał, bo słowa miały być żartobliwe, nawet, jeśli naprawdę tak uważał. Dean w czasie snu wyglądał jak skarb, a Cas niewiarygodnie się przywiązał do patrzenia na niego w takich chwilach. Odchylił się jednak w krześle i ziewając potarł sobie nasadę nosa. – Poza tym lekarz zasugerował, żeby, ponieważ miałeś kłopoty ze snem w nocy, pozwolić ci spać. No to pozwoliłem – w brzuchu mu zaburczało i Cas słysząc to uniósł brew, po czym poklepał się i oblizał. – Hmmm… - spojrzał na Deana i przechylił głowę, unosząc obie brwi. – Jesteś głodny?

Dean nie wiedział, co powiedzieć na komentarz o kociaku, więc milczał i patrzył, jak usta Casa rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, który natychmiast rozgrzał mu serce.  
\- Hm… tak, myślę, że coś bym zjadł – przyznał i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, jaki był naprawdę głodny. – Chociaż szpitalne jedzenie jest do dupy… a nie wiem, czy „wolno” mi iść do kafejki… - przewrócił oczami dając tym sposobem do zrozumienia, że nienawidził być traktowanym jak więzień.

Cas zrobił minę typu „o, cholera”, ściągnął usta na jedną stronę w swego rodzaju posępnym grymasie. Zmarszczył się, po czym wstał.  
\- Daj mi tylko minutę, dobra? – powiedział odwracając się do Deana, po czym wybiegł za drzwi.  
Nie było go dobre 5 minut, ale kiedy wrócił, dźwigał tacę załadowaną jedzeniem. Była na niej sałatka, kawałki pizzy, kilka burgerów, frytki, kawałek ciasta, pokrojony owoc i puree ziemniaczane. W zgięciu łokcia dźwigał dwa napoje gazowane i karton mleka czekoladowego.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się niepewnie, odstawiając tacę na szpitalny stolik wiszący Deanowi nad kolanami.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, co by ci smakowało… - wzruszył ramionami i usiadł, uprzednio zamykając drzwi, odcinając w ten sposób większość hałasu z korytarza i zapewniając im trochę prywatności.  
Cas podszedł do okna i odsunął rolety; skrzywił się, gdy poraziło go światło, ale potem się uśmiechnął. Okno dało się otworzyć, ale miało zainstalowane kraty, aby ludzie przez nie nie wyskakiwali, skoro znajdowali się na 3 piętrze. Tak naprawdę było to jednak bez znaczenia, bo wpadało w końcu świeże powietrze; wiaterek mierzwił Castielowi włosy, gdy mężczyzna tak stał i przez chwilę wyglądał przez okno, po czym odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do Deana.

Dean nie miał szansy powstrzymać Castiela i kiedy mężczyzna wrócił jakieś 5 minut później z największą stertą jedzenia, jakie w życiu widział, zdołał tylko cicho szepnąć „WOW” i uśmiechnąć się do niego. Błądził spojrzeniem po rozmaitości pożywienia, zauważając burgery, frytki i – o, Boże – ciasto, po czym znowu uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do Castiela. Mężczyzna stał w oknie, oddychając głęboko, a kiedy odwrócił się do Deana, miał na twarzy tak cholernie słodki uśmiech, że Dean zapragnął wstać i scałować go, pić go, dopóki nie poczuje go w sobie, dopóki nie rozgrzeje mu ciała i nie pożre każdej mrocznej myśli, jaką kiedykolwiek miał lub będzie miał. Przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok, zdając sobie sprawę, jak idiotycznie to brzmiało nawet w jego głowie.  
\- To jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej niesamowite śniadanie, jakie w życiu miałem – powiedział wreszcie, skupiając się z powrotem na jedzeniu i gestem namawiając Castiela, by podszedł coś zjeść. – Dzięki, chłopie… naprawdę…

Cas podszedł do łóżka i niemal usiadł na krześle, ale potem usadowił się w nogach łóżka. Złapał jabłko i położył się na plecach, gapiąc się w sufit; nogi zwisały mu po jednej stronie łóżka, głowa po drugiej.  
Castiel przez chwilę był cicho i po prostu wcinał jabłko, po czym przełknął i opuścił dłoń na pierś. Kiedy się odezwał, miał ponurą minę, głos cichy, a słowa dobrał ostrożnie.  
\- Jutro jest mój ostatni dzień na gorącej linii.  
Wypowiedzenie tego tak, na głos, naprawdę uczyniło wszystko ostatecznym. Jutro miał być jego ostatni dzień w pracy. Pojutrze mieli go ocenić. A potem pojechałby lub poleciał z powrotem do domu, do swojego domu nad śmiertelnie cichym jeziorem i do łodzi, która wciąż czekała na wykończenie.  
Ale nagle już tak bardzo nie chciał wracać. Łódź mogła poczekać. Dom wciąż by tam stał, gdyby tylko postanowił wrócić. W tej chwili Castiel zdał sobie sprawę, że w ciągu 4 tygodni przeszedł od rozpaczliwej tęsknoty za domem i chęci wyrwania się z tej piekielnej dziury do znalezienia jednego, jedynego powodu, żeby zostać.  
Deana.  
Castiel nie patrzył na Deana wypowiadając te słowa; udawał, że sufit jest dużo bardziej interesujący, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości bał się, że twarz nie pozostałaby mu tak nieruchoma i spokojna, jak musiała. Casowi nie mogło zależeć tak bardzo, jak zależało. A przynajmniej nie mógł tego okazać.

Dean obserwował Castiela leżącego w nogach jego łóżka z lekkim uśmiechem, całkowicie lekceważąc jedzenie na tacy. Ale wtedy Cas odezwał się ponownie, cicho i ostrożnie i nagle tam, gdzie zaledwie sekundy temu Dean czuł ciepło kojące mu serce, były tylko ból i rozpacz. Przełknął ciężko, gapiąc się na przystojny profil Casa, próbując znaleźć tam cokolwiek. Wiedział, że ten dzień nadejdzie, tak sobie mówił, wiedział, że wszystko było jedynie tymczasowe, że Cas nie należał do jego świata… tyle tylko… że tak się do tego przyzwyczaił. Przyzwyczaił się, że Cas był w pobliżu, kiedy Dean kogoś potrzebował, kiedy Dean pragnął, aby zapewnić go, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Próbował myśleć rozsądnie. Może, jakimś sposobem, Cas zgodziłby się porozmawiać z nim od czasu do czasu. Ale z drugiej strony musiałby zapytać o jego prywatny numer. A tego nie mógł zrobić. Nie po tym, jak wyrządził drugiemu mężczyźnie taką krzywdę, zabrał tyle jego cennego czasu, wykorzystał go, by złagodzić własny ból.  
\- Więc – powiedział, próbując z całych sił sprawić, by głos mu się nie trząsł, z uśmiechem na siłę przyklejonym do twarzy jak maska. – Wreszcie wracasz do domu, co?

\- Tak sądzę… - Cas odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na Deana, i zmusił się do uśmiechu; głos miał napięty, ale tym razem nieco lżejszy. – Nie mogłem zostać w Kansas na zawsze, prawda?  
W umyśle Castiela szalała kłótnia; całym sobą pragnął czegoś innego. Pragnął, by Dean powiedział „Zostań, Cas, zostań ze mną”, ale nie powinien, bo to było przerażające. Mógł zostać zraniony, naprawdę mocno, a tak bardzo się starał, by nikogo nie dopuścić blisko, nie po historii z matką i z Anną. Ponieważ wszyscy odchodzili, prawda?... ale może Dean by nie odszedł. Może Dean potrzebowałby go równie mocno, jak Cas potrzebował jego.  
Na myśl o tym, że naprawdę mógłby kogoś potrzebować i nie czuć się dobrze samemu, poczuł mdłości.  
Cas usiadł, a uśmiech na jego twarzy powoli bladł, gdy patrzył na swoje dłonie, wciąż trzymające na wpół zjedzone jabłko.  
\- Tak… ja… jeśli ocena pójdzie dobrze, do piątku powinienem stąd wyjechać.  
Za trzy dni. Trzy krótkie dni.  
„To za mało czasu”, pomyślał. Castiel chciał więcej, potrzebował więcej.   
Musiał się zorientować, co to było, ten ból w piersi, aby objąć Deana i całować jego blednące siniaki, by dotknąć jego włosów i odkryć, gdzie jeszcze się pociął, by wszystko naprawić…  
Myśli się urwały, gdy Cas z miękkim uśmiechem spojrzał na Deana ponownie.  
\- Ja, um, wymieniłem ci drzwi. Musiałem je wykopać, by się do ciebie dostać… um… I nie sądzę, by Sam wiedział. Chociaż może chcesz do niego zadzwonić, by się nie zaczął zamartwiać, w końcu jesteś tu już od tygodnia.

Cas wciąż gadał, ale Dean słyszał jedynie echo jego słów, „Nie mogłem zostać w Kansas na zawsze, prawda?” i „Do piątku powinienem stąd wyjechać” i jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, że to była rzeczywistość. Cas go opuści. A Dean znowu zostanie sam. Czuł się, jakby stał na krawędzi klifu i gapił się w bezdenną czeluść ryczącego morza, którego fale rozbijały się o brzeg i zostawiały mu na policzkach ślady słonej wody. Za późno zauważył, że Cas znowu na niego patrzył, i pospiesznie uniósł dłoń do oczu, aby wytrzeć pojedynczą łzę i zmusić się do uśmiechu.  
\- Nie powinieneś był tego robić, Cas – powiedział nieco drżącym głosem, próbując z całych sił zignorować stałe echo słów Casa. – Oczywiście zapłacę za to… po prostu… po prostu przyślij mi fakturę, dobra?

Cas uśmiechnął się i przechylił głowę na bok, unosząc brwi.  
\- Jeśli nalegasz. Faktycznie mam twój adres, więc rachunek wyślę ci później… och… mam… list, który napisałeś. Chcesz, bym go wyrzucił, czy jak?  
Wstał i podszedł do głowy łóżka, bliżej Deana, i wyjął list z tylnej kieszeni. Był złożony w mały, pogięty kwadracik; najwyraźniej czytano go wciąż od nowa.  
Cas uświadomił sobie, jak źle wyglądał papier, i zarumienił się, ale nic nie dało się powiedzieć, nie było sposobu, by wyjaśnić, że przeczytał liścik chyba z milion razy, czując ból Deana i pragnąc, by istniało coś, co mogłoby go złagodzić.  
Cas ścisnął list, niepewny, czy powinien go oddać Deanowi, czy też nie. Spojrzał w dół na mężczyznę obok siebie i stwierdził, że ma serce w gardle – w roztargnieniu wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął boku twarzy Deana, gdzie siniak zbladł do budzących grymas zieleni i żółci.  
\- Dean, czy to boli?  
Głos miał miękki i jak zawsze, gdy w taki sposób odzywał się do Deana, wypełniony troską.

Dean zadygotał pod tym lekkim dotykiem i szybko się odsunął; nie dlatego, że mu się to nie podobało, że nie chciał, aby Castiel go dotykał – ponieważ, Jezu Chryste, chciał tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego – ale ponieważ za bardzo się, kurwa, bał pozwolić na pogorszenie wszystkiego, tego czegoś między nim a Casem, nawet, jeśli to było tylko z jego, Deana, strony.   
\- Nie – skłamał, ponieważ cięcia piekły go każdego dnia, przypominając mu boleśnie o tym, co zrobił i jak jednak zawiódł w swej próbie zakończenia swego nieszczęścia.

Cas jak ukąszony cofnął dłoń, kiedy Dean odsunął się tak nagle, i ściągnął brwi. Szybko schował list do kieszeni i odchrząknął, z zakłopotaniem patrząc sobie na stopy.  
\- Ja… powinienem się prawdopodobnie zbierać.  
Nie chciał, nigdy nie chciał opuszczać Deana. Ale tym razem Dean nie spał i Cas nie mógł dotknąć jego twarzy czy włosów, czy poprawić koców wokół niego. Dean nie spał i zdawał się nie chcieć dłużej towarzystwa Casa.  
Ta myśl uderzyła Casa jak tona cegieł. Czy Dean naprawdę go tu nie chciał? Ta myśl zakorzeniła mu się w mózgu i zanim zdołał się powstrzymać, cofnął się o krok od łóżka, marszcząc brwi, a oczy go zapiekły, grożąc łzami smutku i złości.

\- Musisz? - Dean odezwał się, zanim w ogóle pomyślał o słowach, a jego głos był tak pełen potrzeby, błagalny i tak kurewsko zdesperowany, że aż bolało. Znowu to zrobił, sprawił, że Castiel poczuł się niechciany i zakłopotany, praktycznie odepchnął go w chwili, kiedy ten próbował mu pomóc. Dean nie mógł się znowu zmusić, by odwrócić wzrok od Casa, nie, kiedy potajemnie był przerażony, że mógł to być ostatni raz, kiedy się widzieli. – Nie idź… nie… jeszcze nie… jeśli nie musisz…

Castiel zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Deana, nieznacznie marszcząc brwi. Zamrugał kilka razy, wziął głęboki wdech i uśmiechnął się zamkniętymi ustami.  
\- Nie, Dean… mogę zostać jeszcze przez chwilę.  
Usiadł z powrotem w nogach łóżka i w milczeniu sięgnął po kawałek pizzy, najpierw zjadając skórkę. Przez kilka minut jedli w milczeniu i Castiel zastanawiał się, czemu Dean uchylił się przed jego dotykiem. Czy nie chciał, by Cas go dotknął? Wobec tego o co chodziło z tym pocałunkiem?  
Tak naprawdę nie myślał o nim, odpychając go jako coś, co Dean zrobił, kiedy był pod wpływem leków, osłabiony utratą krwi… ale teraz Dean był silniejszy i leki zdawały się nie upośledzać go nawet w przybliżeniu tak bardzo.  
Casowi przyszło coś do głowy i spojrzał na Deana spod przymkniętych powiek, obserwując, jak mężczyzna powoli pochłaniał burgera.

Dean bezskutecznie próbował nie okazać, jak bardzo ulżyło mu na wieść, że Cas zgodził się zostać, ale nie umiał się tym przejąć. Gdy obaj sięgnęli po coś do jedzenia, zapadła wygodna, zadowolona cisza i chociaż Dean wyczuwał głębokie zamyślenie Casa, nie martwił się tym zbytnio. Zapobiegł kolejnej katastrofie, odejściu Castiela, ponieważ mężczyzna mógł się poczuć niechciany, i nawet, jeśli Dean musiał w tym celu poświęcić odrobinę dumy, to było warto. Uniósł głowę, kiedy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny, odpowiedział na nieobecny wygląd otwartą, pytającą twarzą. Przełknął ostatni kęs burgera i wytarł palce w serwetkę.

Castiel podniósł się i podszedł do strony łóżka, po której nie było stołu, odepchnął go z drogi tak, by móc usiąść na krawędzi blisko Deana. Wciąż się nie odezwał, tylko patrzył mu w oczy swoimi, szeroko otwartymi, a lekki grymas nie znikał mu z twarzy.  
Castiel oblizał się, po czym ruszył do przodu, pochwycił usta Deana swoimi, zanim mężczyzna mógłby się znowu wyrwać. Jedną dłonią objął nieposiniaczoną stronę twarzy Deana, gładząc kciukiem policzek, i trzymał usta mocno przyciśnięte do ust Deana.  
Dotyk tych popękanych ust na swoich odczuł jak cios, jak iskrę elektryczną – i było to coś nowego. Cas uprawiał seks. Ale nigdy nie czuł się w taki sposób. Zawsze była to po prostu ulga, po której następował spokój. Ten pocałunek z Deanem był lepszy od wszystkich jego poprzednich doświadczeń. To połączenie między nimi, coś nie tylko fizycznego, coś głębszego… może dzięki temu pocałunek był tak niesamowity?  
Nie był pewien, ale jeśli tak było, to on chciał więcej. Może właśnie dlatego ludzie ryzykowali ból, cierpienie i złamane serce.  
Może miłość była tego naprawdę warta.


	3. Chapter 3

Zanim do Deana dotarło, co się stało, zanim w ogóle miał szansę cokolwiek powiedzieć lub zrobić, usta Casa znalazły się na jego ustach i jego ciało zalało to znajome, wszechogarniające, ciepłe uczucie. Znienacka wszystko, co nakazywał sobie zrobić i nie robić, zostało zapomniane i Dean mógł tylko czuć. Pocałunek był początkowo łagodny i powściągliwy, tak, jak tamten pierwszy, ale potem w Deanie rozbłysło coś potężnego i surowego. Uniósł swoją zdrową rękę, objął nią Casa za szyję i przyciągnął do siebie. Nie wiedział, czy jako pierwszy otwarł usta, ale nagle poczuł, jak dotknęły się ich języki i Dean jęknął; Cas natychmiast połknął ten dźwięk. Castiel smakował słabo pizzą i czymś innym, tak jak Dean pamiętał, chociaż wciąż nie umiał wskazać, co to dokładnie było. Poczuł jego rzęsy na policzku i wchłonął go w siebie, zauważając jego zapach, smak i wszystko, co było Casem.

Castielowi stanęło serce, kiedy ich języki się spotkały, i poczuł coś, czego nie czuł od dość dawna – podniecenie. Szybki rumieniec zalał mu twarz, ale zignorował to i po prostu odetchnął Deanem. Cas pochylił się i przysunął bliżej Deana, czując, jak jego pierś unosi się i opada równie gwałtownie, jak jego własna. Pocałunek zyskiwał na intensywności, a Cas poczuł, że się odsuwa, chociaż tyle w nim krzyczało „Nie, przestań, nie kończ tego!”  
Odsunął się, ich usta rozdzieliły się z mokrym dźwiękiem. Niebieskie oczy miał przymknięte i oddychał ciężko, próbując się uspokoić. Castiel oblizał usta i spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, wciąż trzymając mu dłoń na policzku.  
\- Chciałbym cię jeszcze raz zobaczyć, zanim odjadę.

Dean niechętnie otwarł oczy, natychmiast tęskniąc za dotykiem ust Castiela. Obaj ciężko oddychali, obaj mieli nabrzmiałe, lekko zaczerwienione od całowania usta. Cas odsunął się, ale niezbyt daleko, i Dean był za to wdzięczny, bo nie mógł teraz znieść niepatrzenia na niego.  
\- Nie chcę, byś odchodził – wydyszał, porzucając wszystkie wątpliwości i lęk przed zranieniem, ponieważ była to jedyna rzecz, której pragnął, jedyna rzecz, jakiej potrzebował.

Castiel wciągnął szybko powietrze, czując, jak pierś ściska mu się słodkim bólem po przyjęciu go przez Deana.  
Bardzo chciał powiedzieć „Ja też nie chcę odchodzić”.  
\- Wiem, Dean – tylko tyle powiedział na głos.  
Potem Castiel pochylił się i pocałował go znowu, pogłębiając pocałunek jeszcze bardziej, niż przedtem, jedną dłonią wciąż obejmując mu policzek, a drugą powoli przesuwając w górę po piersi Deana; chciał go objąć za szyję, ale zatrzymał się, by poczuć bicie jego serca. Biło szybko, niemal jak skrzydła kolibra, i uspokajająco. Język Castiela tańczył z językiem Deana; mężczyzna przechylił głowę i nieco bardziej rozchylił usta.

Cas tego nie powiedział, ale Dean wiedział, że Castiel nie zostanie, nie może zostać, i to łamało mu serce. Nigdy się na to nie pisał, na ten słodko-gorzki ból, jaki mężczyzna na niego ściągał. Potem znowu był całowany, bardziej gwałtownie, z większą determinacją, a dotyk dłoni Casa na piersi sprawił, że serce mu zatrzepotało jak liść na wietrze. Uniósł się bardziej, aż wreszcie siedział prosto; napierał na Casa, gdy ich języki plątały się ze sobą, a oddechy mieszały. Zabandażowaną ręką objął twarz Castiela i trzymał go, bojąc się, że mężczyzna mógłby się odsunąć, zostawiając go nagiego i zachwyconego.

Pocałunek niszczył Castiela, czuł to głęboko w środku. Siła woli słabła mu tym bardziej, im dłużej usta Deana dotykały jego ust, im więcej skóry dotykało skóry. Wszystkie lęki, jakie nosił w sobie Cas, lęki przed bliskością, przed poczuciem czegoś naprawdę do drugiej osoby – przed zakochaniem się – rozpłynęły się, gdy gorący oddech Deana omiótł mu usta, każdym tchnieniem porywając ze sobą kolejne zmartwienie czy gdybanie.  
\- Dean…  
Castiel przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, wciskając Deana z powrotem w łóżko, i jęknął lekko, gdy mebel pod nimi się poruszył. Odsunął dłoń od piersi Deana i przesunął ją w dół, na brzuch, nurkując zręcznie pod koszulę. Dotyk zimnej dłoni na gładkiej skórze niemal parzył; Cas, nie mogąc nic na to poradzić, ostro wciągnął powietrze przez nos i ponownie zanurkował w pocałunek.

Dean zacisnął oczy, czując łzy pod powiekami i nie chcąc ich wypuścić, nie chcąc pokazać Casowi, jak bardzo to na niego wpływało. Cas przycisnął jego ciało z powrotem do poduszek, a Dean mu na to pozwolił, pociągnął go za sobą, desperacko pragnąc zatrzymać go tak blisko, jak to było możliwe. Zadrżał czując delikatny dotyk zimnych palców na swojej rozgrzanej skórze, odetchnął drżąco i jęknął.  
\- Cas – wyszeptał i zdał sobie sprawę, że płakał, nieważne, jak bardzo starał się przed tym powstrzymać.

Gorąca łza spływająca Deanowi po policzku wślizgnęła się Casowi do ust. Odsunął się powoli, smakując jej słoność. Otwarł oczy i spojrzał na Deana z lekkim przerażeniem na twarzy.  
\- Dean?  
W głosie brzmiało mu zmartwienie, wszystkie strachy, jakie dopiero co uciekły od niego, powróciły gwałtownie. Czy Dean tego nie chciał? Ale zareagował tak chętnie… Co się działo? Castiel powoli musnął kciukiem policzek Deana i lekko zmarszczył brwi, patrząc w jego zielone, zaczerwienione oczy.

\- Nie przestawaj – wydyszał Dean, gdy Castiel się odsunął, patrząc na niego pytająco. Złapał Castiela obiema dłońmi za twarz i przyciągnął do siebie z powrotem tak, że ich usta się zderzyły, po czym pocałował z taką ognistą determinacją, że aż go to przeraziło.

Castiel zesztywniał na chwilę, zaskoczony przez chwilę naleganiem Deana i jego dominacją, ale potem po prostu wtopił się w niego, całując go równie mocno. Jedną ręką ostrożnie odsunął stolik od łóżka, ignorując owoce, które spadły na podłogę.   
Poruszył się tak, aby leżeć na łóżku obok Deana, na boku, twarzą do mężczyzny i z biodrami przyciśniętymi do jego bioder. Dean nie miał w sobie teraz żadnych przewodów ani rurek, tylko raz na dzień potrzebował IV, więc mogli ruszać się swobodnie. Cas był jednak wciąż ostrożny, upewniając się, że nie naciska na poranioną rękę Deana. Castiel przesunął dłońmi w dół po torsie Deana, objął jego plecy i przysunął tak blisko, jak mógł, lekko wbijając mu palce w ciało.  
\- Nie, Dean… nie przestanę… - mówił pomiędzy pocałunkami, sapiąc te słowa w posiniaczone usta Deana. Ciało Casa reagowało gwałtownie i stało się oczywiste, jak było z nim źle, kiedy jego erekcja naparła na udo Deana przez dżinsy i koc.

Wszystko działo się bardzo szybko i Dean ledwo dotrzymywał kroku Casowi wślizgującemu mu się do łóżka, obejmując go i odwzajemniając pocałunek, dysząc obietnicami w usta, kiedy ich wargi stapiały się w jedno. Całe ciało mu płonęło, napierało gorączkowo na Casa, z gardła wydobywały się ciche, głębokie jęki. Powtarzał imię Casa wciąż od nowa, błądził dłońmi po jego ciele. Znalazł krawędź jego koszulki i podciągnął ją, wodząc palcami po nagim brzuchu Casa i po jego piersi, dotykając każdego dostępnego kawałka skóry.

Castiel lekko ocierał się biodrami o Deana i jęczał cicho.  
\- Dean… n-nie możemy… musimy zwolnić.  
Słowa jednak nie pasowały do czynów, bo dłonie powędrowały mu w dół; złapał Deana mocno za biodra i przyciągnął do swoich. Castiel nigdy nie czuł się tak rozpalony, taki upragniony czy tak potrzebujący. Nie umiał przestać pragnąć Deana i nie chciał.  
Jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze nie rozebrał Deana, było to, gdzie się znajdowali, a on nie za bardzo chciał, aby wykopali go ze szpitala. Jeszcze jeden dzień i Dean i tak będzie mógł wyjść.

Dean słyszał słowa Casa, ale nie miały one dla niego najmniejszego sensu. Nie, kiedy ich ciała dotykały się w taki cudowny, intymny sposób; nie, kiedy Cas wił się przy nim, dysząc, jakby brakowało mu powietrza, jakby mógł oddychać jedynie Deanem.  
\- Potrzebuję cię – zaszlochał Dean, wodząc dłonią po piersi Casa, okrążając kciukiem i palcem wskazującym jeden z jego sutków i wzbudzając w drugim mężczyźnie zaskoczony jęk.

Dotyk Deana sprawił, że zaskoczony Castiel wygiął się w łuk, mocniej napierając biodrami na biodra Deana.  
\- Dean…  
Sposób, w jaki wymówił to imię, zabrzmiał jak przekleństwo albo jak rozmowa z Bogiem. To do Deana modlił się, desperacko pragnąc ulgi. Ponownie wsunął dłoń pod koszulę Deana i położył mu ją na krzyżu, gładząc kciukiem skórę, potem delikatnie ją drapiąc, gdy znowu pogłębił pocałunek. Całowali się jeszcze przez kolejną minutę, aż wreszcie Castiel ponownie się odsunął, zamknął oczy i oparł się czołem o czoło Deana; obaj ciężko łapali powietrze.  
\- Nie możemy, Dean… nie teraz… - Cas westchnął i oblizał usta, po czym otwarł oczy i spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę. – Proszę… pozwól mi się odebrać jutro, kiedy cię wypuszczą…

Kiedy Cas się odsunął, Dean próbował gonić jego usta, próbował dalej całować go tak, jak wiedział, że potrzebował. Nie chciał słyszeć słów Casa, nie chciał, by to się kiedykolwiek skończyło. Wiedział jednak, że mężczyzna ma rację, zatem westchnąwszy z rezygnacją odsunął dłonie, wyjął je spod koszuli Casa i położył mu na biodrach.  
\- Co ty mi robisz? – zapytał, i chociaż w oczach miał łzy, a po wyczerpanej twarzy ciekł mu pot, to jednak uśmiechał się słabo.

Castiel pochylił się i pocałunkami łagodnie starł łzy z twarzy Deana, palcami usuwając jakiekolwiek resztki wilgoci.  
\- Ja… nie wiem, Dean.  
Głos miał zachrypnięty, a na czole pojawił się niewielki grymas. Cas pochylił się ponownie, spojrzał Deanowi w oczy swoimi zmieszanymi, ale otwartymi. Chciał wiedzieć, co to znaczyło dla Deana niemal równie mocno, jak chciał wiedzieć, co to znaczyło dla niego samego. Zależało mu na Deanie, i to mocno, bardziej, niż logicznie biorąc powinno. I w dość oczywisty sposób czuł pociąg do Deana, bardziej, niż wcześniej do kogokolwiek. Dean sprawiał, że czuł różne, wspaniałe rzeczy, rzeczy, których albo obiecywał sobie nie czuć nigdy więcej, albo takie, do których odczuwania czuł się niezdolny. To go jednocześnie przerażało, zachwycało i odbierało mu dech. Cas miał wrażenie, że nie mógł oddychać, ale że jednocześnie nie musiał, bo musiał tylko dotknąć skóry Deana, pocałować go i myślał, że mógłby żyć jedynie dzięki temu.  
\- Muszę iść… - Cas odsunął się, wstał i zarumienił na widok bardzo wyraźnego wybrzuszenia w swoich spodniach. Szybko poprawił na sobie ubranie, przeczesał drżącą dłonią włosy, po czym zatrzymał się i spojrzał na cudownego mężczyznę w łóżku. – Wrócę jutro rano – pochylił się, by pocałować Deana jeszcze raz.

Dean go nie zatrzymywał. Każdą komórką ciała, każdym jego włókienkiem pragnął dalej dotykać Casa, chciał go złapać za ramię, ściągnąć z powrotem w dół i sprawić, by zapomniał o wszystkim poza nim. Ale wiedział, że nie mogli tego zrobić, nie tutaj i nie teraz; nie, kiedy wszystko było wciąż tak nowe i ekscytujące, a żaden z nich nie pomyślał, co to mogło prawdopodobnie oznaczać. Więc puścił go, pozwolił mu jeszcze raz się pocałować i pozwolił odejść, obserwując jego gładkie ruchy, unoszące się w uśmiechu kąciki ust, zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi. Dean opadł z powrotem na poduszki, zamknął oczy i wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Musiał o tym pomyśleć, zdać sobie sprawę, co się właśnie stało, czym była ta niewypowiedziana rzecz między nim a Castielem. Ale ciało nie chciało go słuchać; wsunął dłoń pod swą luźną szpitalną koszulę i gdy pocierał się aż do orgazmu, w jego głowie odbijało się echem tylko jedno imię.

Zaledwie 20 minut po opuszczeniu szpitala Castiel był z powrotem w swoim kiepskim małym mieszkaniu, próbując z całych sił zasnąć, aby zyskać przynajmniej kilka godzin snu, zanim będzie musiał iść do pracy… ale sen nie przychodził.  
Leżał czuwając i myślał o Deanie, tylko o Deanie. Wszystko w tamtym mężczyźnie było chaosem, samobójczo pięknym chaosem, który Castiel chciał zawinąć w świeżo wyprany koc, objąć, koić i całować, dopóki zmartwienia by nie odeszły. Castiel nie czuł się tak nigdy w stosunku do nikogo. Nigdy nie chciał chronić ludzi. Nigdy tak bardzo nie chciał z kimś być, chyba, że męczyło go pragnienie ulgi i dotyku drugiej osoby – ale to zawsze kończyło się rozczarowaniem. A co najważniejsze, nigdy tak bardzo, w całym swoim życiu, nie chciał zobaczyć, jak ktoś uśmiecha się naprawdę szczęśliwie.  
Leżąc tak i myśląc o tym wszystkim, zastanawiając się, czy mógł zaryzykować ból i złamane serce po stracie Deana, jeśli oznaczało to, że jeszcze przez chwilę będzie mógł widzieć jego uśmiech i słyszeć jego śmiech, Castiel sobie coś uświadomił.  
„Tak musi wyglądać miłość.”  
Doszedłszy do tego wniosku, zdołał wreszcie zasnąć. I śnił żywe, wspaniałe sny. Każdy jeden z nich skupiał się na Deanie.

Kiedy Dean obudził się o poranku dnia, w którym miał wyjść ze szpitala, czuł się lekki i zadowolony, ale czuł jeszcze coś, czego nie potrafił umiejscowić. Usiadł, trąc sobie oczy i wyglądając przez wciąż otwarte okno. Na zewnątrz ćwierkały ptaki, a lekki wiatr szumiał w drzewach – burza już dawno minęła. A Dean przypomniał sobie ostatni dzień, przypomniał sobie dotykającego go Casa, szepczącego jego imię niczym modlitwę i całującego go. Zarumienił się na zaledwie myśl o tym i opadł z powrotem na poduszki, gapiąc się na sufit. Zeszłej nocy miał problemy z zaśnięciem, ale w niczym nie przypominało to innych nocy, kiedy to czekał z nadzieją, aby Cas wreszcie przyszedł go odwiedzić – leżał przytomny i patrzył na wydłużające się cienie, na ciemniejące niebo z milionami gwiazd i myślał o Castielu. Wciąż nie wiedział, czym to było; kiedy zwykła troska i zajmowanie się drugą osobą zamieniły się w to czyste pragnienie, by dotknąć i całkowicie posiąść tę drugą osobę. Ale wiedział, że to nie było normalne, nie było zwyczajne; wiedział, że nigdy przedtem się tak nie czuł, nigdy nie pragnął nikogo tak bardzo, jak teraz Castiela.

Castiel pojawił się tak, jak obiecał, ok. 10 rano. Przyniósł Deanowi z jego mieszkania parę dżinsów i koszulę, aby nie musiał on nosić spodni od piżamy i koszuli, którą szpital dał mu do domu. Doktor Oliver z uśmiechem zwolnił Deana ze szpitala, kazał mu zająć się sobą i dalej spotykać z doradcą. Castiel w podziękowaniu pokiwał głową i wyszedł pierwszy.  
Cas był pozytywnie nastawiony do świata. Wszystko układało się pomyślnie. Dean wyszedł ze szpitala zgodnie z planem, kierownik gorącej linii wysłał list rekomendacyjny do sędziego, który skazał Castiela, a dzień się dopiero zaczynał.  
Nawet, jeśli był już dość zmęczony, będąc na nogach całą noc, Cas odczuwał przypływ energii po prostu patrząc na Deana siedzącego przy nim w wynajętym samochodzie; nie miał już tak bladej skóry, był bardziej wyprostowany, a oczy nie miały szklistego blasku po lekach.  
Jak na środę był to dobry dzień.

Było to zdecydowanie dziwne. Dean siedział w samochodzie Casa, wyszedłszy właśnie ze szpitala, i czuł się niepewnie jak cholera. Kiedy Cas tego ranka wszedł do jego pokoju, doktor Oliver już tam był, więc nie było czasu na rozmowę czy… po prostu nie było czasu. Więc dopiero, gdy pielęgniarka – która odprowadziła ich do samochodu Castiela – odeszła, zostali wreszcie sami. I było niezręcznie. Tak naprawdę to nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa poza tym, że Cas kazał uważać Deanowi na głowę przy wsiadaniu do samochodu i swoim niebieskim spojrzeniem obserwował, jak Dean zapina pasy. A teraz te oczy miał utkwione w drodze przed sobą, Dean zaś bał się mówić, bał się zdenerwować Casa i przebić ten idealny balon rozkoszy, w jakim znalazł się po poprzednim dniu…

\- Jakiej muzyki słuchasz? – Cas włączył radio, mając nadzieję przegonić napięcie dźwiękami. Gestem zachęcił Deana do zmiany stacji z grającej muzykę klasyczną, jeśli chciał. Castiel wcześniej czuł się odprężony, ale nie był głupi i szybko wyłapał pochodzące od Deana napięcie i niepokój. Potem zaczął myśleć o tym, że naprawdę zostały mu tutaj jeszcze tylko dwa dni.  
Jeszcze dwa dni w Kansas. Z Deanem.  
Pierś ścisnęła mu się w bynajmniej nie przyjemny sposób i nagle zapragnął zrobić cokolwiek, byle zostać – byle mieć powód do zostania.  
Cas nie mógł jednak zostać tylko po to, by być z Deanem. To by było za dużo. Już tak wiele razy okazał, jak bardzo pragnął się stąd wydostać, z Kansas, i wrócić do domu. Mówienie Deanowi, że chciał zostać tylko po to, aby z nim być – to byłoby zbyt wiele, to by z pewnością go odstraszyło.  
Gdyby tylko znalazł się inny powód, powód, dla którego mógłby zostać w Kansas przy Deanie…

Dean uśmiechnął się do Casa, wdzięczny, że tamten przerwał ciszę, i wyciągnął ramię – to poranione – w stronę radia. Wreszcie znalazł stację grającą klasycznego rocka. Jednak zmniejszył nieco głośność, nie chcąc odstraszyć Casa. Grali akurat „Long Long Way From Home” zespołu Foreigner; Dean rozparł się na siedzenie i odwróciwszy głowę, pierwszy raz, odkąd zostali sami, spojrzał prosto na Casa. Drugi mężczyzna to, oczywiście, zauważył, ale wciąż patrzył na jezdnię; czerwieniejące policzki stanowiły jedyną wskazówkę, iż był świadom, że Dean się na niego gapił. Dean oblizał usta i sam [pczuł, że się trochę zarumienił.  
\- Dzięki za podwiezienie – powiedział wreszcie cicho, a słowa, choć szczere, były jedynie wymówką, aby pogadać z Casem.

 

Zauważywszy, jak Dean zabandażowaną ręką nastawia radio, Cas skrzywił się, zanim mógł nad tym zapanować. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Dean tego nie zauważył, a kiedy okazało się, że nie, Castiel poczuł, że znowu mógł oddychać. Deana czekała długa droga do pełnego wyleczenia, przeciął sobie sporo tkanki mięśniowej i żył, a lekarze dziwili się, że zaledwie tydzień po odzyskał niemal całkowitą sprawność ręki. Ale to było akurat dobre, jeśli Dean chciał być mechanikiem. Potrzebowałby do tego siły i zręczności, które to cechy przy obrażeniach takich jak jego zazwyczaj mocno się osłabiały. Cas czuł na swojej twarzy wzrok Deana i stwierdził, że nie mógł kontrolować rumieńca, więc przestał próbować. Ciepło na policzkach niemal sprawiało mu przyjemność, ale i tak opuścił szybę od strony kierowcy, wpuszczając trochę świeżego powietrza do nagrzanego samochodu. Wiatr wpadł do środka, przeleciał nad Castielem i w stronę Deana poniósł się zapach mydła, szamponu i może wody po goleniu. Dopiero wtedy Dean zauważył, że włosy Castiela nie były nawet w przybliżeniu tak rozczochrane, jak zwykle, i że się ogolił.  
Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że aby odebrać go ze szpitala, Cas trochę o siebie zadbał.  
Cas uśmiechnął się miękko i spojrzał na Deana, parkując przed jego mieszkaniem.  
\- Nie ma za co.

Dean lubił zapach Casa, polubił go od chwili, kiedy tydzień temu pierwszy raz spotkał tego mężczyznę. Była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką poczuł, zanim zemdlał, i pierwsza po pobudce w szpitalu. Oznaczał bezpieczeństwo, pocieszenie… miłość? Dean wyjrzał przez okno, oddychając głęboko, i próbował nie myśleć o tym, jak bliski był mu Cas.  
Kiedy dojechali do okolicy, w której mieszkał, i Cas zatrzymał samochód, Dean przez chwilę nie mógł się ruszyć. Nie rozmyślał nad tym zbyt wiele, ale gdy już tu był, zdał sobie sprawę, że przeraźliwie bał się wracać. Cas powiedział mu, że wymienił wyważone drzwi, ale to było najmniejsze ze zmartwień Deana… Po kolejnej milczącej minucie wziął się w garść i wysiadł, krzywiąc się po tym, jak zgiął się w zły sposób, bo rany na piersi i szyi wciąż kłuły jak cholera. Przeszli kilka kroków do mieszkania Deana; Dean grzebał w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu kluczy i wreszcie drżącymi dłońmi otwarł drzwi. Niemal bał się spojrzeć… niemal…  
\- Co… - zaczął, ale nie mógł mówić dalej, bo nagle poczuł przytłaczającą wdzięczność i zbyt go ona zdławiła, aby mógł ją jakoś wyrazić. Salon był czysty i sprzątnięty. Dean postąpił jeszcze krok w stronę kanapy, gapiąc się na nią w absolutnym zmieszaniu, po czym spojrzał na Casa, który uśmiechał się nieco niepewnie.  
\- Czy ty… Cas… czy ty to zrobiłeś?

\- Tak. Nie wiedziałem, czy twój brat tu nie wpadnie, czy może ma zapasowy klucz, więc nie mogłem po prostu zostawić mu ogromnej kałuży zaschniętej krwi na widoku. Myślę, Dean, że zacząłby coś podejrzewać – Cas uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Uśmieszek maskował uczucie wewnętrznej dumy i radości. Cieszył się zaskoczeniem Deana, a jeszcze szczęśliwszy był, bo postąpił właściwie sprzątając wszystko. – Chodźmy do środka – łagodnie pchnął Deana w krzyż i zostawił tam dłoń, dopóki nie weszli do mieszkania i Cas nie zamknął za nimi drzwi. – Niektóre plamy nie chciały zejść z kanapy… albo dywanu. Musiałem trochę tu poprzestawiać, przepraszam.

Dean wciąż nie mógł mówić, gdy Cas łagodnie popchnął go naprzód, a kiedy przestał mówić, Dean rozejrzał się wokół, przez chwilę po prostu patrząc na niego w niemym podziwie. Potem zrobił krok naprzód, objął nieco niższego mężczyznę i przytulił go. Ukrył twarz w szyi Casa, wdychając go.  
\- Dzięki, Cas – szepnął.

Cas zawahał się na chwilę, po czym ostrożnie objął Deana.  
\- Nie ma za co, Dean…  
Stali tak kilka minut, Castiel z nosem zagrzebanym we włosach Deana, zastanawiając się, jakby pachniały, gdyby przez cały miniony tydzień używał własnego szamponu zamiast kiepskiego kokosowego czegoś zapewnianego przez szpital.  
Cas łagodnie pogładził Deana po plecach i wysunął się z objęć, uśmiechając się do niego. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Dean stał pierwszy raz od czasu, kiedy się spotkali, i z lekkim zaskoczeniem ujrzał, że mężczyzna był od niego wyższy o co najmniej 2 cale.  
\- Jesteś ode mnie wyższy.  
Było to stwierdzenie faktu, ale Cas powiedział to nieco zszokowany, uśmiechając się krzywo.

Dean zamrugał i potem powoli pokiwał głową. Była to oczywiście prawda, ale dla niego się to nie liczyło. Chciał powiedzieć „Ale ty masz większe serce”, ale się powstrzymał, bo zabrzmiałoby to głupio, ckliwie i dziwnie.   
\- Nie spodziewałeś się tego po mnie – powiedział zamiast tego i było to bardziej oświadczenie, niż pytanie. Spojrzał na Casa wzrokiem, w którym migotało zainteresowanie. – Jak sądziłeś, że bym wyglądał?

Cas ściągnął brwi, koncentrując się na przypominaniu sobie snów, jakie miewał, zanim poznał Deana. Wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na kanapie, spoglądając na drugiego mężczyznę.  
\- Naprawdę nie wiem… na pewno nie tak.  
Pokazał gestem na Deana, w podziwie nieco szerzej otwierając oczy, doceniając, jaki był piękny, wspaniały, przystojny i jeszcze z milion przymiotników, zdaniem Casa. Naprawdę nie było jak wyjaśnić, za jak atrakcyjnego Cas uważał Deana, więc nawet nie próbował. Miał jednak nadzieję, że jego oczy przywierające Deanowi do ciała wyrażały to wystarczająco wyraźnie.  
\- A czy ja jestem taki, jak myślałeś, że będę? – podniósł wzrok ze swoich dłoni na schowany brzuch Deana i potem na te zielone oczy, ciężko obramowane długimi rzęsami.

Dean nie mógł się zmusić, by usiąść obok Casa, nie dlatego, że nie chciał być bliżej niego, ale dlatego, że po prostu nie był w stanie podejść bliżej do miejsca, w którym niemal na śmierć się wykrwawił zaledwie tydzień temu. Stał tak blisko, jak się odważył, i marszczył się, patrząc na drugiego mężczyznę.  
\- Ja… nie wiem – powiedział, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem. – Chyba myślałem, że będziesz… starszy… bo… twój głos jest taki… głęboki… - „a do tego kojący i niesamowicie pobudzający…”  
Przerwał sobie, rumieniąc się nieznacznie.

\- Naprawdę? – Cas zachichotał i złapał Deana za rękę, bawiąc się z jego palcami. Już mu wcześniej mówiono, że brzmiał jak staruszek przeciągnięty po żwirowej drodze, i zawsze myślał, że był to trochę przerażający głos. Ale sposób, w jaki Dean to powiedział, kazał mu myśleć, że mężczyzna naprawdę to lubił. I to było coś nowego. – Hej, wszystko dobrze? – zauważył, że Dean po prostu stał przy nim i nie patrzył na kanapę… och. Castiel wstał i objął twarz Deana. – Przepraszam… nie pomyślałem o tym… Chcesz iść gdzie indziej?

Dean potaknął i na chwilę wtulił się w dłonie Casa.  
\- Wszędzie, byle… nie na kanapę – powiedział i objął policzek Casa. Wziął głęboki wdech, próbując skupić się na wszystkim poza miękkością jego głosu i dziwnym łaskotaniem, które wzbudzał mu w całym ciele. – Hmmm… może balkon?

\- Balkon? – Castiel uniósł brwi i wstał z uśmiechem, po czym podążył za Deanem na balkon znajdujący się na tyłach mieszkania, zaopatrzony w duże, szklane, przesuwne drzwi.  
\- mmmm…  
Lekki wiaterek powiał w chwili, gdy tylko otwarli drzwi, poranek wciąż był dość chłodny, nawet jeśli była już prawie 11. Po lewej stronie stała para wiklinowych krzeseł, ale Castiel postanowił postać i oparł się o balustradę. Znajdowali się na drugim piętrze, więc nie było zbyt wysoko, ale mały dziedziniec za apartamentowcem był piękny, a z drugiego piętra rozciągał się dużo lepszy widok. Cas przechylił głowę w stronę Deana, patrząc, jak drugi mężczyzna się na niego gapił.  
\- Co?

Deanowi nie przeszkadzało, że przyłapano go na gapieniu się. Zdał sobie sprawę, że – jeśli ocena poszła dobrze – Cas za dwa dni będzie mógł wrócić do domu i zostawi go samemu sobie. Dean chciał uwierzyć, że nie będzie to oznaczać końca ich związku; że ta niezwyczajna, ale głęboka więź pomiędzy nimi wciąż będzie istnieć, nawet, jeśli będą mieszkać w różnych miastach i stanach. Podszedł bliżej do Casa i położył dłoń na jego dłoni.  
\- Może nie jesteś tym, czego oczekiwałem – powiedział powoli i z niezwyczajną powagą w głosie – ale jesteś dokładnie tym, czego potrzebuję.

Castiel zamarł i zapomniał oddychać. „Dokładnie tym, czego potrzebuję”… słowa echem odbijały mu się w głowie, trzepocząc wokół jak stado zdenerwowanych motyli i sprawiając, że przez chwilę nie był w stanie myśleć trzeźwo. Wreszcie znowu mógł oddychać i wtedy się uśmiechnął, co niesamowicie złagodziło mu twarz. W kącikach oczu znowu pokazały mu się zmarszczki.  
\- Dean…  
Przechylił głowę na bok, objął Deana za szyję i przyciągnął go bliżej, tak, że ich usta znowu się spotkały. Tym razem pocałunek nie był pospieszny, ale łagodny i słodki, wręcz czuły. Cas nie chciał niczego przyspieszać. Chciał czuć wszystko każdą częścią ciała reagującą na ciało Deana, przyznając się przed samym sobą, że to uczucie musiało być czymś więcej, niż tylko żądzą – to musiała być miłość.

Dean puścił balustradę, jedną ręką złapał Casa za biodro i przyciągnął bliżej, a drugą pogłaskał go po włosach. Nie spieszyli się, całując się delikatnie, ucząc się, co sprawiało drugiemu największą przyjemność. Kiedy Cas naparł na niego i potarł ranę na piersi, Dean zasyczał, ale nie puścił drugiego mężczyzny i dalej ssał mu lekko górną wargę.

Castiel słyszał różnicę między bólem a rozkoszą, więc odsunął się powoli i spojrzał Deanowi w oczy.  
\- Chodź ze mną…  
Ujął Deana za rękę i poprowadził z powrotem w głąb mieszkania. Cas znał już mieszkanie Deana, bo wyczyścił je od góry do dołu, więc nie było niczym trudnym pociągnąć Deana przez korytarz do sypialni. Cas zatrzymał się obok łóżka i odwrócił twarzą do Deana. Widniała na niej nerwowość, ale jego dłonie pewnie rozpinały drugiemu mężczyźnie koszulę, powoli, guzik po guziku. Cas zbliżył się i całował Deana dalej, podczas gdy jego dłonie odsłaniały opaloną, pokrytą bliznami skórę.

Serce biło mu tak głośno, że Dean był pewien, iż Cas też musiał to usłyszeć – waliło mu o żebra i niemal pozbawiało tchu. Kiedy Cas smukłymi palcami zaczął mu rozpinać koszulę, przełknął ślinę i obserwował go, podczas gdy myśli mu szalały. Nie było wątpliwości co do tego, dokąd to wszystko prowadziło, nie było mowy o pomyłce w stosunku do tego, co tu robili. To już nie była po prostu uciecha, dwóch ludzi całujących się tylko dlatego, że sprawiało im to przyjemność, a Dean nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek była. To było coś o wiele większego. A on czuł w tym, jak Casowi drżały dłonie, że był zdenerwowany, podniecony i przerażony równie mocno, jak Dean. Gdy tylko Cas skończył mu rozpinać koszulę, Dean uniósł dłoń do jego policzka i łagodnie musnął kciukiem rozgrzaną skórę.

Cas spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, jak gdyby prosząc o pozwolenie, po czym powoli pchnął go na łóżko. Nie spieszył się, oglądając tors Deana pokryty krzyżującymi się bliznami i strupami, świeżymi i starymi śladami. Cas westchnął lekko i pochylił się, po czym, począwszy od obojczyka, zaczął całować każdą bliznę. Lekkie sapnięcia omiatały skórę Deana, Cas od czasu do czasu wysuwał język, aby wodzić nim po szczególnie dużej lub poszarpanej bliźnie. Był to powolny proces; za ustami i językiem szły dłonie, lekkimi kółeczkami na skórze ścierając łaskotki.  
\- Dean… - pocałunek, dotyk… - jesteś piękny… - kolejny pocałunek… kolejne miękkie gładzenie skóry.  
Cas chciał dotknąć każdej blizny, ucałować każdą raną, dać Deanowi znać własnym ciałem, że nie dbał o to – te blizny były częścią Deana i każda z nich była unikalna i na swój sposób piękna. Cas poczuł, że twardnieje, ale zignorował pulsowanie i żar w dżinsach - teraz chodziło jedynie o Deana i nic nie mogło odwrócić od tego jego uwagi.

Dean nie spuszczał wzroku z Casa, nie, kiedy pchnął go na łóżko, nie, kiedy pochylił się nad nim, całując każdą jedną bliznę, która zdobiła jego rozdarte i odrażające ciało. Cas miał suche, spierzchnięte usta, ale każdy pocałunek był tak niewiarygodnie łagodny i kochający, że doprowadzało to Deana do szału. Odzywał się miękko, dysząc gorącym powietrzem na drżącą skórę Deana, aż przeszły go dreszcze. „Piękny”… tego słowa nigdy by nie użył, nigdy nie skojarzył ze sobą. Nie widział tego, nie umiał spojrzeć poza skazy, więc jak Cas mógł? Przypomniał sobie pierwszą rozmowę tamtej nocy, kiedy Cas pierwszy raz uratował mu życie. Jak zapytał, jak ktokolwiek mógł go kochać. I jak Cas odpowiedział: „Odkryłem, że nawet, jeśli myślimy, że na to nie zasługujemy, nawet, jeśli wszystko jest szare, a ty czujesz do siebie obrzydzenie… zawsze gdzieś jest ktoś, kto cię kocha…” Dean sapnął, gdy Cas dotknął ustami starej blizny na biodrze, i złapał go za ramię.  
\- Cas – szepnął, gwałtownym mruganiem odganiając pot z rzęs – Cas… proszę… ja-ja nie mogę… - ujrzał zmieszanie w oczach drugiego mężczyzny, serce mu się ścisnęło, po czym delikatnie podciągnął go w górę i ponownie pocałował. – Nie mogę tego zrobić… - wydyszał mu w usta, całując go wciąż od nowa.

Castiel zmarszczył brwi, wzrokiem szukając oczu Deana i oczekując wyjaśnień.  
\- Nie… nie rozumiem… - dotknął palcami policzka Deana i położył się obok niego na boku, przywierając do niego ciałem. – Myślałem, że tego pragnąłeś… że mnie pragnąłeś? – wyglądał na zranionego, nawet skrzywdzonego. W jego głosie czy twarzy nie było gniewu, gdy znowu zaczął całować Deana tak, jakby mógł wyciągnąć z niego odpowiedź po prostu dzieląc z nim oddech.

Dean odwzajemnił pocałunek, przywierając do Casa ustami tak, jakby jego wargi były jedynym, co go teraz trzymało przy życiu… i tak mogło naprawdę być…  
\- Bo chcę… Cas, bardzo cię pragnę… - objął twarz Castiela, uniósł ją lekko w górę i wsunął mu język do ust, całując go z większą desperacją i zdecydowaniem. – Ale ty mnie opuścisz i… Cas, jeśli to zrobimy, to mnie to złamie…

\- Dean… - w oczach Castiela na chwilę pojawił się ból, po czym mężczyzna odwzajemnił pocałunek, mocno i ściśle, trzymając się Deana wszystkim, czym mógł. Nie straci tego, choć tak długo go to przerażało – nie mógł. Nie mógł po prostu odpuścić, przestać czuć tego wszystkiego, co teraz krążyło mu w ciele. – Nie mogę przestać… potrzebuję cię.  
Całował Deana po szyi, jedną dłoń opuścił w dół po jego brzuchu i musnął dłonią przez dżinsy we właściwym miejscu, szukając cudownego tarcia. Cas nigdy tego nie czuł, nigdy tak nie potrzebował drugiej osoby. Normalnie nie przeszkadzałoby mu, gdyby usłyszał „nie”, gdyby kazano mu przestać. Ale pragnął Deana tak bardzo, każdą częścią siebie. Sama myśl o opuszczeniu Deana bolała. Bolało go to, że za dwa dni będzie siedział w samolocie, w drodze do domu, leżącego tak daleko od cierpiącego mężczyzny u jego boku. Ale nie miał powodu, by zostać, nic konkretnego i solidnego go tu nie trzymało. Nic poza Deanem.  
A nie mógł zrzucić tego na jego barki, kazać czuć się winnym z tego powodu, że zatrzymał Castiela tutaj, gdzie nie był jego dom, gdzie nie był szczęśliwy.  
Potrzebował innego powodu, by zostać.

Dean jęknął nisko, gdy Cas go dotknął, i poczuł, że całe ciało mu się napięło. Nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł oddychać, nie mógł mówić – Cas go pożerał, a Dean był gotów mu na to pozwolić, pozwolić wziąć się w całości, pozwolić, by dał mu zapomnieć o wszystkim i po prostu upajać się ekstazą. Potrzebował całej siły woli i każdej odrobiny siły fizycznej, by odepchnąć Casa, by sprawić, aby przestał go pchać poza krawędź.  
\- Więc idź – powiedział, a każda sylaba drżała żalem, pożądaniem i bólem. Nie będzie płakał. Nie tym razem.

Cas otwarł usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek. Powiedzieć, że zostałby tutaj, że znalazłby kolejny powód, by zostać w tym okropnym małym mieście, tylko po to, by być blisko niego. Ale powstrzymał go ból w oczach Deana, więc powoli zamknął usta i zacisnął je mocno. Pokiwał głową, zamknął oczy i zsunął się z łóżka.  
Wstając nie powiedział ani słowa, ale otwarł ponownie swe niebieskie oczy i spojrzał na Deana, przekazując coś, czego Dean nie umiał za bardzo nazwać. Czułość, troskę… żal? Nie… to było coś innego, coś, czego Cas nigdy nie powiedział mu głośno, ale wyraźnie widniało w jego oczach, gdy spojrzał na ziemię, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł bez słowa.  
To była miłość. Cas kochał Deana, kochał go każdą załamaną częścią siebie, a po tym, jak kliknęły drzwi, Casa już nie było.

Dean chciał wyciągnąć rękę, chciał go zatrzymać, ale obaj wiedzieli, że nie powinien, że nie mógł. Zdołał się powstrzymać do czasu, aż Cas nie zniknął; nie mógł znieść tego, że Cas mógłby jeszcze raz zobaczyć jego łzy. „Żegnaj, Cas”, powiedział do siebie i pękł. Objął kolana ramionami, zwinął się w kulkę i załkał desperacko. Nie wiedział, jak długo płakał, ale kiedy otwarł oczy, w sypialni było ciemno. Nie zostało nic, co przypominałoby mu o Casie, nic, poza jego wiedzą o tym, co się wydarzyło i poza małymi śladami po jego sprzątaniu. Dean tego wieczoru nic nie zjadł, a w nocy nie mógł też spać; siedział w fotelu przy oknie, gapił się w noc i zastanawiał, czy będzie w stanie żyć bez Casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Późną czwartkową nocą, niemal tak późno, że był to piątkowy ranek, rozległo się pukanie w drzwi Deana. Otwarł i ujrzał, że stał za nimi ktoś, kogo już nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć.   
Cas.  
Uśmiechnął się do Deana niemal przepraszająco za to, że przyszedł tak późno.  
Cas wiedział, co musiał zrobić po tym, jak jego ocena przeszła, pomimo jego protestów, że w swojej opinii nie był gotów, że nie dostał nauczki. Kierownik za niego poręczył i sędziemu to wystarczyło, zatem mógł z czystym sumieniem wracać do domu.  
Castiel musiał znaleźć powód, by zostać, jakikolwiek powód, tak, aby nie musieć jeszcze odchodzić. Wobec tego wszczął bójkę z solidnie zbudowanym kierowcą ciężarówki w jednym z miejscowych barów przy drodze nr 35 w nadziei, że dostanie więcej robót publicznych, solidnie oberwał, a potem zgarnęły go gliny. Kazali mu ochłonąć, ale pomimo jego błagań, by go zabrali, zwyczajnie się zaśmiali i polecili mu odespać.  
Jego napędzany miłością plan, który zdawał się taki wspaniały, zawiódł całkowicie.  
Ale Dean nie musiał tego wiedzieć. Musiał jedynie wiedzieć, że Castiel nie mógł jeszcze odejść.  
\- Ocena poszła dobrze… ale… Wydarzyła się kolejna bójka. Mam kolejny miesiąc robót publicznych.

Dla Deana to było za dużo. Na jego progu stał mężczyzna, którego tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć i dotknąć chociaż jeszcze jeden raz, i mówił mu, że nie musiał odchodzić, że wciąż jeszcze był czas, aby go całować, obejmować, poznać go lepiej. Kolana mu się ugięły i, żeby stać prosto, musiał się oprzeć o framugę. Słowa Casa wreszcie dotarły do niego w pełni i Dean podniósł na niego zmartwiony wzrok.   
\- Kolejna bójka? – spytał z niedowierzaniem i uniósł dłoń, by dotknąć lekkiego siniaka na skroni drugiego mężczyzny. – Nie… Cas, jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić?  
Zanim Cas mógł odpowiedzieć, Dean wciągnął go do środka i objął ciasno, nie zamierzając ponownie go puścić. Czuł mieszankę zmieszania, rozczarowania i gniewu – ale przede wszystkim szczęścia i ulgi. Wiedział, że nie powinien był poddawać się tak łatwo, wiedział, że powinien był zachować dystans i nie pozwolić, aby Cas jeszcze bardziej zalazł mu za skórę – ale wiedział również, że było już na to za późno. Cas zawładnął nim w sposób, który Deana jednocześnie przerażał i podniecał.

Cas wysunął się z objęć na tak długo, by pochwycić usta Deana swoimi i pchnął mężczyznę na wymienione tydzień wcześniej drzwi. Wargi miał głodne i stęsknione; dłonie zsunęły mu się na biodra Deana.  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą… - ledwo zdołał wypowiedzieć te słowa pomiędzy gorączkowymi pocałunkami, gardło ściskało mu się z emocji i ciężko było powiedzieć cokolwiek.  
Castiel czuł się winny, że okłamał Deana – naprawdę nie chciał, by to, cokolwiek to było, bazowało na kłamstwie. Ale gdzieś w sobie przyznawał, że wolałby raczej skłamać i mieć Deana przy sobie, niż powiedzieć prawdę i sprawić, że Dean by go odepchnął.  
W ciągu krótkich tygodni ich znajomości Castiel dowiedział się paru rzeczy na temat mężczyzny, którego właśnie przyciskał do drzwi.  
1 – Deana dręczyło poczucie winy rozmiarów Teksasu.  
2 – Uważał, że nigdy nie powinien zaznać prawdziwego szczęścia, ponieważ jego winą było, że jego rodzice zginęli, dlatego też powinien za to zawsze cierpieć.  
3 – Cas by go uszczęśliwił. Dlatego też nie mógł go mieć tylko dlatego, że się nawzajem pragnęli. Musiał być inny powód, pozór, dla którego Cas musiałby zostać.  
Cas mógł sobie poradzić z niewielkim poczuciem winy tak długo, jak długo trzymał tego wspaniałego, opalonego mężczyznę w ramionach, tam, gdzie było jego miejsce.

Dean ledwo miał czas odetchnąć, zanim usta Casa nie kazały mu się zamknąć. Poczuł pod plecami twarde drzwi, a dłonie Castiela na biodrach, podczas gdy jego usta go pożerały. Dean jęknął cicho i naparł biodrami na miednicę Casa, rozpaczliwie pragnąć dotyku, tarcia i ulgi.  
\- Jaki jesteś głupi – szepnął, wciąż lekko zdenerwowany tym, że Cas zrujnował sobie szanse na powrót do domu, ale jednocześnie w najwyższym stopniu za to wdzięczny. – Cas, jesteś taki głupi…  
Objął twarz Castiela, podczas gdy ich języki się spotkały, i całowali się z pożądaniem. Dean przycisnął się biodrami bliżej Casa i jęczał za każdym razem, gdy ich ciała się dotykały, całując go jeszcze namiętniej.

Cas odsunął Deana od drzwi na tyle, by zamknąć je jedną ręką, a drugą objął plecy Deana i przyciągnął go bliżej. Cas zeszłej nocy tak bardzo pragnął zostać, ale Dean kazał mu odejść – powiedział, że nie mógł tego zrobić, bo Cas odjeżdżał za parę dni.  
Teraz jego kłamstwo kupiło im trochę czasu i całym sercem miał nadzieję, że to pozwoli Deanowi otworzyć się na niego, pozbyć się zmartwień i upartego samoudręczenia, które sobie zadawał od czasu śmierci rodziców.  
Cas chciał, by Dean był w stanie cieszyć się tym tak bardzo, jak wiedział, że by mógł.  
Pchnął Deana ponownie na ścianę i otarł się o niego biodrami, po czym wsunął mu kolano między nogi i naparł nim na krocze Deana dla jeszcze silniejszego tarcia.  
\- Wiem… przepraszam…

Kiedy Cas pchnął go na ścianę, Dean sapnął i szeroko otwarł oczy, zaskoczony i spragniony. Przemoc Castiela była czymś nowym, ale jakże dobrym. Dean w kilka sekund poczuł, że twardnieje, czego nie doświadczył już od zbyt dawna. Wbił paznokcie w tył koszuli Casa, desperacko przywierając do jego ciała, przyciągając go bliżej, jeszcze bliżej, całując go tak, jakby nie mógł żyć bez dotyku jego ust.  
\- Pragnę cię, Cas – szepnął Castielowi w szyję i skubnął ją lekko, po czym otwartymi, wilgotnymi ustami pocałował pulsujące miejsce.

Po słowach, które Dean wyszeptał mu w szyję, Castiel nie zdołał się powstrzymać i pchnął biodrami w Deana jeszcze raz.  
\- A… ach…  
Paznokcie i pocałunki to było razem za dużo.  
Cas oderwał się od Deana na wystarczająco długo, by złapać za jego koszulę i praktycznie ją z niego zedrzeć; guziki fruwały na boki i prawdopodobnie poszedł jakiś szew. Klęknął powoli, mocnymi pocałunkami wędrując w dół torsu Deana i od czasu do czasu ostro skubiąc skórę.  
Gdy już był na kolanach, Cas spojrzał w górę na Deana, jego nazbyt niebieskie oczy wyróżniały się tak, jakby reszta świata przeszła w odcienie sepii. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie i zaczął rozpinać Deanowi dżinsy.

Dean zadrżał całym ciałem pod dotykiem i pocałunkami Casa oraz pod płonącym spojrzeniem jego kobaltowo niebieskich oczu. Nie mógł się zdecydować, czy przeć naprzód, bliżej tych grzesznych ust i zręcznych palców, czy oprzeć się o ścianę i trzymać prosto i zapobiec upadkowi, bo podniecenie i podekscytowanie były już za trudne do zniesienia. Złapał Casa za ramiona i ścisnął mocno, patrząc w dół na niego, jak rozpina mu zamek spodni i łagodnie, ale zdecydowanie ciągnie za szew dżinsów. Wzrok Deana wypełniało pożądanie, gdy dyszał imię Casa ciągle od nowa, jak zaklęcie.

Cas wyszczerzył się i ściągnął Deanowi spodnie, ale nie bieliznę – rzucił mu spojrzenie, które sygnalizowało drażnienie się i zabawę. Cas nie zamierzał tego przyspieszać, choć bardzo chciał. Pochylił się i szturchnął fiuta Deana przez bokserki, muskając ustami jego zarys i obejmując główkę ustami przez cienką bawełnę. Przerwał jednak i powoli się podniósł, jednocześnie wodząc dłońmi po bokach Deana.  
\- … sypialnia.  
Było to bardziej oświadczenie lub łagodny rozkaz, niż pytanie, ale Cas i tak uniósł brew, dając Deanowi wybór pomiędzy zostaniem tutaj i byciem zhańbionym pod ścianą w salonie, czy sypialnią.

Gdyby Dean był w stanie sformułować spójną wypowiedź, byłby to zasugerował już kilka minut temu. Choć był zachwycony i podniecony, naprawdę mógł zrobić niewiele więcej niż szarpnąć Casa do przodu, pocałować go otwartymi ustami i pchnąć go tyłem przez wąski korytarz do sypialni. W mieszkaniu było ciemno, choć oko wykol, ale obaj znali drogę i nie musieli patrzeć. Gdy tylko znaleźli się wewnątrz, Dean ledwo miał czas zamknąć drzwi, zanim Cas nie złapał jego rozpiętych spodni i nie obrócił nimi oboma, prowadząc Deana do środka. Dean uderzył kolanami o krawędź łóżka i padł na nie, pociągając Casa na siebie.

Cas zaśmiał się na chwilę, łapiąc oddech i przyzwyczajając wzrok, aż wreszcie mógł zobaczyć cienie i lekkie rozjaśnienia powoli przechodzące w twarz, która zawsze sprawiała, że serce mu stawało.  
\- Dean…  
Pochylił się i powoli pocałował Deana jeszcze raz, opierając ramiona po bokach jego ciała, aby nie zmiażdżyć go swoim ciężarem – choć było to mało prawdopodobne, bo jego mniejsza postać raczej nie mogła się równać z bardziej umięśnionym ciałem Deana. Przesunął się nieco i ich biodra zwarły się razem jak dwa kawałki puzzli, pasujące idealnie do siebie. Jęknął lekko Deanowi w usta i pogłębił pocałunek, kołysząc miednicą, napierając szorstkim dżinsem na delikatny materiał bokserek.

Przez kilka minut robili tylko to. Cas pochylał się nad Deanem, ocierając się miednicą o krocze drugiego mężczyzny, a ich jęki po każdym pchnięciu stawały się coraz głośniejsze i bardziej spragnione. Dean nie był pewien, jak długo zdoła wytrzymać to tempo, więc objął Casa za szyję i pociągnął w dół, do gorączkowego pocałunku.  
\- Cas – wydyszał pomiędzy jednym pocałunkiem a drugim – Więcej… pragnę… pragnę cię tak bardzo…

Castiel uśmiechnął się i pocałował Deana jeszcze głębiej, lekko chwytając zębami jego dolną wargę. Sięgnął w dół pomiędzy ich ciała i wsunął dłoń w bokserki Deana, obejmując chłodnymi palcami trzon penisa.  
\- Pragniesz, bym co… Dean?  
Szturchnął Deana w głowę i przewrócił ją na bok, po czym przyssał się do pulsującego miejsca na szyi; nacisk narastał i niemal bolał – Dean był pewien, że jutro będzie tam miał potworną malinkę. Cas powoli i nieznacznie zacieśnił chwyt na fiucie Deana i przesunął dłoń w dół, muskając kciukiem czubek, po czym znowu powędrował w górę. Działał cudownie powoli, zadając Deanowi najlepszego rodzaju torturę.

Dean chciał odpowiedzieć, naprawdę, ale z jego ust wydobył się tylko głęboki jęk i drżący oddech. Cas się tym cieszył, cieszył się drażniąc go w taki sposób, ale Dean nie umiał się tym przejmować.  
\- T-to… dotknij mnie – wyszeptał wreszcie i ponownie wbił palce w barki Castiela, pragnąc więcej kontaktu z jego ciałem i wsparcia.

Cas posłuchał, dotykając Deana łagodnie i stanowczo, pracując nad nim jak ekspert. W taki właśnie sposób już wiele razy doprowadził się do orgazmu i robienie tego innemu mężczyźnie nie było aż tak trudne. I nawet, jeśli przed Deanem zrobił to komuś tylko raz, to gościu wydyszał, że Cas był w tym naprawdę dobry. Wtedy odczuł to jak pożywkę dla ego, ale widok Deana rozpadającego się pod jego dłońmi wynosił Castiela na nowe wyżyny.  
Skubnął Deanowi ucho, pocierając go jednocześnie, po czym zsunął się na bok i wtopił ciałem w drugie ciało, powoli ocierając się biodrami o bok Deana. Cas też pragnął ulgi, ale na razie chciał się skupić na Deanie. Uwielbiał wyrywać z tych cudownych ust sapnięcia, szlochy, westchnienia i stękanie.

Gdy Cas zaczął mu obciągać, w umyśle Deana nie ostała się żadna myśl. Głowę wypełniała mu mantra „Cas, Cas, Cas”; wił się pod drugim mężczyzną, czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie, rozkoszował się tym, jak każdy jego ruch i dotyk doprowadzał go do ekstazy. Czuł przy boku erekcję Casa i pogładził ją swoją zabandażowaną ręką, sapiąc, gdy w odpowiedzi na ten prosty dotyk całe jego ciało drgnęło z podniecenia. Przełknął ślinę, odwrócił głowę tak, by dosięgnąć ust Casa i pocałował go, stęskniony i spragniony. Całe ciało płonęło mu pożądaniem i wiedział, że już długo nie wytrzyma. Minęło już zbyt dużo czasu, od kiedy ktoś go tak dotykał… zbyt dużo czasu, od kiedy Dean ostatnio żywił do kogoś tak silne uczucia…

Cas przesunął się i ściągnął Deanowi bokserki w dół bioder, uwalniając jego fiuta. Pocałował Deana głębiej i dalej mu obciągał, muskając kciukiem główkę i uważając, by nie stymulować nadmiernie wrażliwego czubka. Cas chciał, by Dean doszedł, by się uwolnił, by dygotał, jęczał i sapał w głos jego imię, więc zaczął powoli przyspieszać i różnicować nacisk, aż znalazł ten właściwy, po którym całe ciało Deana się napięło i mężczyzna szepnął „CAS”, wypuszczając z sykiem powietrze.   
Cas uśmiechnął się przy ustach Deana i pocałował go znowu, bawiąc się przez chwilę z jego językiem. W ciemnościach spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Dojdź dla mnie, Dean – szepnął miękko.

I naprawdę tylko tego było trzeba. Dean padł głową na poduszki, zacisnął oczy i poczuł, że orgazm krążył przez jego ciało i sprawił, że zapomniał o wszystkim w chwili oślepiającej, gorącej rozkoszy i szeptu Casa w uchu. Kiedy znowu otwarł oczy, całe ciało nadal drżało mu zadowoleniem, a CAs wciąż go trzymał i łagodnie pocierając towarzyszył mu przez orgazm. Dean mrugając pozbył się potu z oczu i spojrzał w półprzymknięte oczy Casa, po czym musnął ustami jego wargi. Dłonią wciąż obejmował przez dżinsy fiuta drugiego mężczyzny i gdy tylko fale rozkoszy powoli ustąpiły, Dean przestał całować Casa. Opuścił głowę i skubnął jego szyję i obojczyk, jednocześnie rozpinając Castielowi dżinsy i pospiesznie ściągając je w dół. Nie marnował czasu. Widział, że Cas był blisko, że on też czekał na to tak długo. Wsunął dłoń w bokserki Casa i wyciągnął jego fiuta, lekko gładząc go opuszkami palców i przyglądając mu się z zaintrygowaniem na rozpalonej twarzy. Potem otwarł usta i polizał mokry czubek.

Castiel zasyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby; ostry wdech okazał, jak dobrze było nie chować się już w spodniach, a co więcej, pieściły go teraz dłonie i język Deana. Cas otwarł usta i jęknął nisko, gdy Dean zaczął mu obciągać, zabawiając się z nim ciekawie i orientując się we wszystkim.   
Ciało Casa napięło się, gdy poczuł, jak doznania krążyły mu po kręgosłupie w górę i w dół, rozpalając ogień, płonący mu już mętnie w brzuchu, do piekielnej pożogi. Zakwilił lekko i pchnął biodrami w górę, w stronę Deana, tak bardzo pragnąc ulgi, że aż go bolało.

Dean odsunął się nieco i spojrzał w górę na Casa, jednocześnie wciąż go pocierając, muskając paznokciami gorące, delikatne ciało. Cas miał zaczerwienioną twarz i wyglądał tak pięknie, że Dean niemal nie mógł znieść odwrócenia wzroku. Minęło kilka sekund, po czym pochylił się ponownie nad kroczem Castiela. Tym razem objął główkę ustami i zaczął ostrożnie ssać; krople wilgoci rozpuszczały mu się na języku i sprawiały, że Dean drżał z oczekiwania.

Nogi Castiela zadrżały nieznacznie, gdy mężczyzna poczuł na swoim fiucie gorący, mokry żar. „Usta Deana…”, pomyślał i jęknął. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił się sobie odprężyć, uwolnić całe nagromadzone napięcie. Wszystkie zmartwienia na temat tego, że Dean mógłby go nie pragnąć, mógłby nie chcieć go ponownie w swoim życiu, rozpłynęły się, gdy ciepły język Deana przesuwał się po główce jego fiuta. Castiel sapnął i poczuł, jak zbliża się jego orgazm, grożąc przewaleniem się przez niego jak fala przypływu.  
\- D… Dean…

Dean odsunął się nieco, z mokrym dźwiękiem wypuszczając męskość Castiela z ust, ale dłoń wciąż go trzymała i pocierała, dopóki nie doszedł. Wreszcie podpełzł z powrotem w górę i zaczął całować jego szyję, przeszedł przez brodę i ich usta spotkały się w leniwym pocałunku. Dean nadal nie mógł za bardzo pojąć, co się właśnie wydarzyło, wiedział tylko, że Cas był tutaj, leżał w jego ramionach, całował i nie odchodził, nie teraz. Pocałował go ponownie, dotykając jego języka, i powoli otwarł oczy. Spojrzał na mężczyznę obok siebie, który odwzajemniał spojrzenie i patrzył na niego z takim uwielbieniem w oczach, że Dean poczuł się, jakby miał zawroty głowy.

Cas poczuł wszystko naraz, tę przytłaczającą potrzebę, która uderzyła go mocniej niż cokolwiek, co do tej pory poczuł. Czuł się, jakby nie mógł oddychać, jakby nie mówiąc tego wstrzymywał oddech, nie mówił tego w obawie, że odstraszyłby Deana. Ale w tej chwili, w tej postkoitalnej rozkoszy, idealnej i tak właściwej, lęki pierzchły, odstraszane pocałunkami, jakie Dean składał wzdłuż jego nosa, i westchnieniami, jakie obaj jednogłośnie wydawali. Więc powiedział to, a słowa były jednocześnie miękkie i silne, stanowcze wiedzą, że mówił prawdę, ale miękkie, ponieważ Dean był tak blisko, że Cas nie musiał robić nic więcej poza szeptaniem, aby drugi mężczyzna go usłyszał. Jego słowa przerwały ciszę ciemnej sypialni, ale wyróżniały się w ciemności jak płonące kaganki, jak świetliki przelatujące z jego ust do uszu Deana, migoczące w czerni.  
\- Kocham cię.

Był to zaledwie szept, miękkie muśnięcie powietrza o skórę, a jednak roztrzaskał cały świat Deana. Przez chwilę leżał nieruchomo, czując w umyśle gonitwę myśli; słowa Castiela wciąż od nowa odbijały się echem w jego głowie. Zamknął oczy, bo od fajerwerków eksplodujących mu w głowie poczuł się odurzony. Kilka razy drżąco wciągnął powietrze, niezdolny w tej chwili wyrazić uczucia na głos. Zamrugał kilka razy, próbując skupić się na twarzy Casa – tak bliskiej, tak czułej – i nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Nienawidził się za to, że nie był wystarczająco silny, za łzy płynące mu po twarzy i za swą zależność od Castiela – ale nie mógł się tym przejąć, nie teraz… Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale z ust wydobywały mu się tylko szlochy i drżące oddechy, więc przysunął się do niego bliżej, aż ich ciała splątały się razem tak, że wydawały się jednym.

Castiel zmarszczył się lekko, uciszając Deana łagodnym szeptem „Hej… Hej, Dean…”, po czym po prostu umilkł i objął płaczącego mężczyznę mocniej.  
Nie na taką odpowiedź miał nadzieję, ale była przynajmniej lepsza niż Dean wstający i uciekający czy ponownie każący mu odejść. Może teraz było to po prostu za dużo dla niego – w końcu Dean nie za bardzo mógł teraz zaakceptować czyjąś miłość… Co on powiedział, kiedy rozmawiali ze sobą pierwszy raz? „I jak ktokolwiek mógłby mnie kochać… skora sam siebie tak nienawidzę…”  
To wciąż mogła być prawda, i mogło tak zostać jeszcze przez pewien czas. Cas po prostu musiał być cierpliwy z Deanem, a poza tym, czekał przecież na miłość całe swoje życie – mógł więc poczekać do czasu, aż Dean znowu będzie gotów czuć, dopóki nie poczuje wreszcie, że znowu zasługuje na bycie kochanym.

Leżeli tak przez, zdawałoby się, godziny; Dean płakał w ramionach Castiela, a drugi mężczyzna cicho do niego mówił, miękko i kojąco. Wreszcie, gdy zaświtało i mdłe światło słońca wpadło przez rolety, Dean przestał płakać i zasnął, wyczerpany po fizycznych i emocjonalnych doznaniach tej nocy.  
Obudził się słysząc łagodny oddech przy swoim uchu, i kiedy otwarł zapuchnięte oczy, pierwsze, co zobaczył, to Casa. Mężczyzna wciąż spał, mocno obejmując Deana, z nosem i ustami przyciśniętymi do jego policzka. Dean poruszył się ostrożnie i odwrócił twarzą do Castiela, przyglądając się jego czystym rysom, jego prostemu nosowi, lekkiemu zarostowi i nieznacznie rozchylonym ustom. Uniósł dłoń i przesunął palcem po dolnej wardze Castiela, po czym pochylił się i łagodnie go pocałował. Wciąż czuł się źle, bo jeszcze nic nie powiedział w reakcji na wyznanie Casa… miał tylko nadzieję, że Cas to zrozumie i da mu czas, nieważne, jak żałośnie i dramatycznie to brzmiało…

Cas poruszył się przez sen, ale nie obudził pomimo delikatnego dotyku Deana. Był wyczerpany, poprzednia noc również jego wykończyła fizycznie i psychicznie. Kiedy się obudzi, z pewnością będzie żałował tamtej bójki, przynajmniej z punktu widzenia swojego ciała. Na razie jednak spał, głęboko i bez snów; czasami odruchowo ciaśniej obejmował Deana, kiedy ten się poruszał, po czym znów się rozluźniał, gdy Dean nieruchomiał.

Castiel tego popołudnia obudził się samodzielnie ok. 15.00, wyrwany czymś ze snu. Otwarł gwałtownie oczy i uświadomił sobie, gdzie był, po czym zalały go wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy, podobnie jak potężny ból głowy.  
Okłamał Deana, zwyczajnie okłamał, na temat robót publicznych i tego, dlaczego musiał zostać. Teraz musiał wymyślić coś, by Dean nie dowiedział się prawdy – nie mógł wrócić na gorącą linię; już mu powiedzieli, że ledwo mogli zatrzymać dotychczasowych pracowników, a tych z robót publicznych brali tylko dlatego, że to było śmiesznie tanie.  
Musiał znaleźć sobie inną pracę, w nocy, gdzieś blisko, ale na tyle zarazem daleko, by Dean się o tym nie dowiedział. Będzie musiał pojechać do Wichita i zobaczyć, czy w jakimś barze nie potrzebują pomocy – przyzwoicie sobie radził z mopowaniem podłóg i ustawianiem towaru na półkach, a lepiej niż większość z mieszaniem drinków.

Do czasu, aż Cas się obudził, Dean już od kilku godzin nie spał, albo gapiąc się na sufit, albo na spokojną twarz Casa. Gdy drugi mężczyzna otwarł oczy, Dean spojrzał na niego i zamrugał zaskoczony, gdy te niebieskie sfery odwzajemniły spojrzenie bez żadnego ostrzeżenia.  
\- Hej – powiedział cicho, bo gardło miał wyschnięte i zaciśnięte. Próbował znaleźć właściwe słowa, ale zwyczajnie nie istniało nic, co mógłby powiedzieć, a co w tej sytuacji nie zabrzmiałoby całkowicie idiotycznie. Ruszył się więc ponownie i ostrożnie musnął ustami usta Casa, przerażony, że brakiem odpowiedzi na wyznanie Castiela coś zniszczył.

\- Dzień dobry, przystojniaczku – Cas łagodnie odwzajemnił pocałunek, uśmiechnął się miękko, po czym puścił Deana, bo oba ramiona mu ścierpły w czasie snu. Przeciągnął się i przetoczył na plecy, po czym powoli usiadł i stęknął, czując ból głowy. – Moja głowa mnie zabija... – potarł sobie skronie i westchnął, wiedząc, że sam był sobie winien. – Dean, masz może jakąś aspirynę, advil czy pierdoloną morfinę?

Dean poszedł za przykładem Castiela, usiadł, ostrożnie przerzucił nogi poza łóżko i powoli wstał.  
\- W kuchni – powiedział lekko napiętym głosem. Nie mógł powiedzieć Casowi, że leki były jedną z wielu niebezpiecznych rzeczy w jego mieszkaniu, którymi mógł się zabić. Obszedł łóżko, stanął przed Casem ubrany jedynie w bokserki, pochylił się, przechylił Casowi głowę i pocałował go łagodnie. – Zostań tu, a ja ci coś przyniosę – pocałował go znowu i uśmiechnął się miękko, po czym odsunął się i wyszedł z sypialni. Szybko znalazł dwie aspiryny; przeszukał też lodówkę w poszukiwaniu jedzenia, ale znalazł jedynie karton mleka i trochę płatków. Wrócił do sypialni kilka minut później, niosąc ze sobą tacę z dwiema miseczkami płatków, dwoma kubkami kawy, mlekiem i cukrem. – Nie wiedziałem, jaką kawę lubisz – powiedział, gdy Cas spojrzał na niego, i poczuł, że się zarumienił. To było coś tak domowego, tak… normalnego… uśmiechnął się do siebie i usiadł obok Casa, stawiając tacę na ich nogach.

Cas uśmiechnął się, zrobił szybki łyk kawy i połknął aspirynę. Lepiej, żeby zaczęła się rozpuszczać teraz, niż później.  
\- Dzięki – spojrzał ponownie na śniadanie. Bardzo to było miłe, że Dean tak się dla nich postarał, nawet czułe. Dean był pełen małych niespodzianek, a Cas po prostu chciał wciąż odkrywać więcej, każdy kawałek układanki, którą był Dean. – To naprawdę miłe… dziękuję… - uśmiechnął się znowu i doprawił sobie kawę – masa mleka z łyżeczką cukru – po czym zamieszał porządnie, jednocześnie dmuchając na nią. Nie lubił gorących napojów, wolał letnie lub lodowate. Mrożona kawa była dla niego rzadkim przysmakiem. Ale ta też była dobra, poza tym pił ją z Deanem w jego łóżku i w jego mieszkaniu – więc już naprawdę nie mogło być lepiej. – Nie idę do pracy aż do 20.00… Czy miałeś na dzisiaj jakieś plany, które ci pokrzyżowałem?

Dean łyknął swojej czarnej kawy, patrząc, jak Cas mieszał swoją, i próbował zapamiętać, ile mleka i cukru lubił. Kiedy Cas spytał go o plany, Dean po prostu wzruszył ramionami, niepewny, co powinien powiedzieć.   
„Gdyby wyszło na moje, to już bym był martwy”, pomyślał.  
\- Nie za bardzo cokolwiek planowałem – powiedział zamiast tego, spojrzał na Casa i uśmiechnął się miękko. – Po prostu chciałem spędzić z tobą trochę czasu.

Castiel uśmiechnął się, powoli jedząc płatki.  
\- Więc może powinniśmy zostać tutaj, oglądać kiepskie programy dzienne… – odezwał się z pełnymi ustami – spędzić więcej czasu w łóżku… - podniósł wzrok znad swojej miski, mrugnął lubieżnie do Deana i z powrotem wrócił do płatków. Cas kończył powoli, ciesząc się każdym kęsem, jakby wcześniej nigdy ich nie jadł, chociaż technicznie rzecz biorąc były dość przeciętne i nawet niezbyt smaczne. Po prostu w towarzystwie Deana wszystko wydawało się lepsze, nawet jedzenie, co było zwyczajnie dziwne.  
Cas próbował jednak nie myśleć, godząc się z tym, że właśnie tak musiała dla każdego wyglądać miłość – poważne odurzenie, które czyniło wszystko w życiu nieskończenie lepszym.

Dean zakrztusił się swoim śniadaniem i zarumienił – w pełni, kurwa, zarumienił – po słowach Castiela. Wymamrotał pospiesznie „Tak… tak, to by mi się podobało”, i spojrzał w dół na swoją miskę. Zauważył, że rozlał sobie trochę mleka na brzuch i bokserki, i próbował to zakryć najlepiej, jak umiał, rzucając Castielowi szybkie, nerwowe spojrzenia. Ale nie mógł nie myśleć o minionej nocy, o Casie dotykającym go i całującym dosłownie wszędzie… i o tym, jak on odwzajemnił ten dotyk, obejmując go ustami i doprowadzając na szczyt. Zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej i poczuł, jak poranna erekcja naparła mu na nogę.

Cas, oczywiście, zauważył. Jak mógł zresztą nie zauważyć, skoro Dean na jego oczach przybierał po kolei różne odcienie czerwieni i wiercił się jak wariat? Castiel przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się powoli.   
\- Coś nie tak, Dean? – odłożył swoją miskę na tacę, po czym wziął ostrożnie również miskę Deana, uważając, by nie rozlać więcej mleka, i skrzywił się ironicznie na widok kolan Deana, mokrych po czymś, co powinno było być jego śniadaniem. – Ha… Może najpierw powinniśmy wziąć prysznic.

Dean przygryzł wargę, po czym spojrzał na niego przymkniętymi oczami i potaknął. Odłożył tacę na łóżko za sobą i wstał, patrząc na Castiela, który wciąż szczerzył się do niego jak Kot z Cheshire. Co to do diabła było, że Dean cały czas czuł się jak cholerna dziewica czy Czerwony Kapturek, a Cas zdawał się wiedzieć dokładnie, co zrobić, jak dotknąć i co powiedzieć, aby zwabić go głębiej do zakazanego lasu? To nie był pierwszy romans Deana. Do licha, to coś między nimi już nawet nie podpadało pod określenie „romans”. Cas powiedział, że go kochał. A Dean chciał mu uwierzyć. Cas zawsze był z nim szczery, dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej? Dlaczego miałby go okłamać w tak ważnej kwestii?  
Kiedy Dean tak dumał nad wszystkim, Cas wstał, podszedł do niego bliżej i położył mu dłonie na biodrach. Znowu stanęli naprzeciwko siebie; Dean spojrzał na nieco niższego mężczyznę i nagle poczuł się mniej zdenerwowany, mniej wystraszony.  
\- Najpierw musimy cię rozebrać – powiedział, odwzajemniając uśmiech Castiela i unosząc brew, po czym zaczął wodzić dłońmi po jego torsie. W którymś momencie zeszłej nocy Cas pozbył się swojej koszuli, więc nosił teraz tylko białą podkoszulkę i dżinsy. Dean złapał brzeg koszulki i podciągnął w górę, zmuszając Casa, by ten uniósł ręce, po czym przeciągnął mu ją przez głowę i rzucił na ziemię. Potem osunął się na kolana, rozpiął mu spodnie i ściągnął w dół, sprawiając, że Cas z nich wyszedł. Na skórze Casa widniały słabe, czerwone odciski po szwach dżinsów; Dean musnął je palcami, mrucząc z zadowoleniem, gdy Cas zadrżał pod jego dotykiem.

Cas zaczerwienił się, gdy Dean dotknął jego skóry, ciesząc się tym, jak palec przesuwał się po jego wrażliwych biodrach. Pogładził Deana po włosach, rozkoszując się tym, jakie były puszyste, jak pasma natychmiast się odginały, gdy dłoń się z nich zsuwała. Palce Deana na jego skórze były ciepłe i miękkie; Cas zamknął oczy, by zablokować wszystko inne, pragnąc delektować się tą chwilą i zamknąć ją w pamięci na zawsze.  
Nigdy tak naprawdę tego nie doświadczył, tego prostego bycia razem, kiedy wystarczyła po prostu obecność drugiej osoby. Oczywiście, Cas widział filmy i czytał historie miłosne, a jako dziecko przyglądał się mydlanym operom oglądanym przez matkę, wiedział więc, jak powinna wyglądać miłość, przynajmniej z perspektywy Hollywood, ale jakimś sposobem to było lepsze. Trwało leniwe piątkowe popołudnie, rozbierali się nawzajem, by pójść pod prysznic, podziwiając swoją skórę, ciało i wszystko, co pomiędzy.  
Cas uśmiechnął się łagodnie, a oczy lekko zaszły mu łzami, gdy Dean przysunął się bliżej i delikatnie pocałował go w brzuch.  
\- Haha… Łaskocze…  
Gdyby wiedział, jak bardzo Dean walczył ze sobą w tej chwili, by mu zaufać, byłby chyba poczuł mdłości z powodu okłamywania go, choćby ten jeden raz, nawet, jeśli miał najlepsze możliwe po temu powody. Ale Castiel nie wiedział, więc jego popołudnie składało się ze słodkich słów i delikatnych pieszczot, a umysł wypełniała mu tylko myśl „jestem szczęściarzem”.

Po jakichś 10 minutach całowania i dotykania Dean praktycznie zaciągnął Castiela pod prysznic. Obaj wyszli ze swoich bokserek i wtoczyli się do wąskiej wanny. Poleciała zimna woda, kiedy Dean ją odkręcił, i obaj sapnęli gwałtownie, Dean wymamrotał coś w stylu „głupi pieprzony prysznic”, na co Cas zaczął się skręcać ze śmiechu. Potem przytulili się do siebie, ciepła woda spływała po nich, zmywając pot i mleko i opłukując im twarze, kapiąc do ich otwartych ust, gdy całowali się żarłocznie. Zasłona prysznica przykleiła się Deanowi do boku, ale chociaż uczucie było paskudne, Dean się nie przejął. Nie, kiedy przyciskał akurat Casa do wyłożonej płytkami ściany, kolanem rozsuwając mu nogi i ocierając się o jego jądra oraz spodnią powierzchnię fiuta.

Zimna ściana pod jego plecami stała w jaskrawym kontraście z gorącym ciałem przytulonym do niego, i Cas niemal umierał z tego powodu. Cudownie było czuć Deana przyciskającego się do niego; jego własne biodra ocierały się o silne udo Deana, dłonie ściskały ciało jak w trakcie zapasów. Castiel nie miał tego dość, dotykania i odczuwania, badania ciała Deana, jakby dopiero pierwszy raz ujrzał go nago i jakby miał to być zarazem ostatni raz.  
Cas objął Deana za kark i przyciągnął do siebie, by go pocałować; rzęsy miał ciężkie od wody, a niebieskie oczy wyróżniały się na tle czarnych włosów i białych ścian.  
\- Kocham cię, Dean…  
Nie było tak, jak zeszłej nocy, kiedy to wyznanie było szokującym objawieniem i panowała jedynie cisza i słodki dotyk po wybuchu namiętności. Tym razem powiedział to z uśmiechem na twarzy, szczęśliwym i promiennym, przesuwając dłonie przez mokre, najeżone włosy Deana, co wywołało fontannę wody, która uderzyła go w twarz. Cas zaśmiał się i zamknął jedno oko, robiąc głową unik przed wywołanym przez siebie prysznicem. 

Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech, wciąż nieco oczarowany radosnym, zwyczajnym nastrojem. Uniósł obie ręce, nabrał w nie wody i rozlał ją nad głową Castiela, na co mężczyzna zaczął prychać i otrząsać się. Słowa Casa krążyły mu echem po głowie i Dean zadrżał z rozkoszy i pożądania. Położył swoją zdrową rękę na barku Castiela, odwrócił go zdecydowanie i ponownie przycisnął do ściany. Zaczął mu całować kark, wdychając jego zapach, po czym powędrował w dół po kręgosłupie, przystając, by pogładzić łopatki, górną część pleców i wreszcie tę dolną. Złapał Castiela za biodra, unieruchamiając go, i dalej całował, muskając ustami pośladki. 

Cas zarumienił się, bo nikt nigdy wcześniej mu tego nie zrobił. W przypadku jednonocnych związków zawsze to on rządził – chciał to mieć z głowy. Nigdy nie było okazji, by oddać komuś władzę, nigdy wcześniej też tego nie chciał. Ale z Deanem było inaczej. Cas mógł po prostu puścić wodze i pozwolić Deanowi przejąć kontrolę, wierząc, że poprowadzi ich obu do miejsca, w którym żaden nie musiałby się martwić czy niepokoić. Zamknął oczy i starał się z całych sił nie śmiać, kiedy czuł łaskotanie; zamiast tego jęknął cicho, gdy poczuł dłonie Deana na swoich biodrach – uwielbiał to, jak mocno go trzymały. Cas przygryzł dolną wargę i oparł dłonie o ścianę, tuż pod swoją piersią.

Dean zatrzymał się na chwilę. Serce zaczęło mu walić o żebra, gdy wysunął język i polizał mokry tyłek Casa i zsunął się niżej po nodze, aby wyssać malinkę tuż pod pośladkiem. Dean sięgnął po żel pod prysznic, pokrył palce śliskim, białawym płynem i powoli wstał, pozwalając palcom podążać za ustami w górę. Pokrył żelem każdą dostępną część ciała Casa, pochylił się naprzód, by dotknąć jego piersi i brzucha, aż wreszcie zjechał na fiuta, objął go jedną dłonią i powoli zaczął nią poruszać.

Cas wyprężył się w tył, ocierając się tyłkiem o biodra Deana. Dłonie przesunęły mu się po ścianie w górę, łapiąc się płytek możliwie najlepiej. Sapnął, gdy Dean go ścisnął i zaczął poruszać dłonią w niebezpiecznym i cudownym rytmie. Castiel zakwilił i zwiesił głowę, próbując oddychać w rozbryzgującej się wodzie, powietrzem gęstym od pary i zapachu żelu. Jego ciało reagowało tak szybko, że stwardniał w chwili, w której Dean go złapał; członek pulsując wrócił do życia pod jego ostrożnymi, zdolnymi palcami.  
\- D.. Dean... – Cas wyszeptał to imię i wygiął się do tyłu, jeszcze silniej przywierając biodrami do ciała Deana. Odchylił głowę i jedną ręką przyciągnął głowę Deana do pocałunku. Pocałunek był chaotyczny, niezdarny, a pozycja niewygodna, ale Casa zbyt zajmowało patrzenie Deanowi w oczy.

\- Mam cię, Cas – wydyszał mu Dean w usta. Zacieśnił chwyt i przyspieszył, popychając Casa na krawędź. Gdy tylko poczuł, że jego ciało się napięło, Dean szybko odsunął dłoń i powiódł nią po brzuchu i piersi Casa, uśmiechając się, gdy usłyszał sfrustrowane stęknięcie drugiego mężczyzny. - Chyba naprawdę nie myślisz, że już z tobą skończyłem, prawda? – warknął mu w ucho, zaskoczony własną gwałtownością.

Cas zakwilił, gdy Dean odsunął dłoń, i ponownie otarł się o niego biodrami.  
\- N… nie przerywaj…  
Odwrócił się w tej ciasnej przestrzeni i objął twarz Deana obiema dłońmi, po czym zachłannie pocałował. Gdy tylko Dean zaczął na niego napierać, Cas odsunął się z niskim, gardłowym chichotem. Dean szerzej otwarł oczy, nieco zmartwiony, ale zanim zdołał coś powiedzieć, Cas uklęknął w wannie; ramiona Deana blokowały większość strumienia wody. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco do Deana i złapał go za pośladki, po czym pociągnął do siebie, aż wreszcie znalazł się tuż przed jego twardym fiutem.  
Cas jeszcze raz posłał Deanowi uśmiech, po czym opuścił wzrok na stojące przed nim zadanie. Przymknął oczy, przyglądając się temu, czego wcześniej w ciemnościach nie mógł naprawdę zobaczyć. Dean był wspaniały, tyle Cas wiedział, ale nie wiedział, że piegi miał wszędzie…  
Cas uśmiechnął się i pochylił, by pocałować te piegi, zaczynając od bioder i ud i posuwając się do środka. Lizał, całował i ssał całą jego długość aż do główki, przy której szybko otwarł usta i powiódł wokół niej językiem, smakując ciepłą wodę i Deana. Cas zamknął oczy przed wodą spływającą mu z czoła i powoli opuścił głowę, biorąc powoli fiuta Deana do ust, cal po calu.

Dean zdrową ręką złapał Castiela za ciemne włosy, by stać stabilnie i jednocześnie trzymać go jak najbliżej. Druga ręka zwisała luźno po boku, rozcięcie wciąż spowite było bandażami. Musiał wkrótce zmienić opatrunek, bo ten był już całkiem przemoczony, ale Dean w tej chwili o to nie dbał. Czuł tylko usta Casa obejmujące jego fiuta, język i zęby drażniące każdy cal i sprawiające, że niezwykle szybko się rozpadał.

Cas powoli opuszczał się w dół po fiucie Deana, uważając, by się nie zadławić. Minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy ostatnio to robił, i naprawdę wyszedł z wprawy, więc nie był w stanie wziąć go tak głęboko do gardła, jak chciał. Zamiast tego jedną dłonią objął trzon i poruszał nią w jednym rytmie z ustami. Niebieskie oczy spoglądały spod ciemnych rzęs, gdy Cas wciągnął policzki, wsysając Deana ponownie i mrucząc z zadowoleniem.

Dean nie był w stanie utrzymać oczu otwartych czy wciąż obserwować Castiela tak, jak tego naprawdę chciał. Odchylił głowę na ścianę i jęknął nisko. Próbował się powstrzymać, wstydząc się wydawanych dźwięków, ale już za daleko zabrnął. Minęły miesiące, do licha, nawet lata, od kiedy otrzymał tak gruntowne lizanko, nic pospiesznego czy bezosobowego na tyłach jakiegoś obleśnego baru czy na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu. Chociaż sama myśl o bladej skórze Casa na czarnej skórze siedzeń jego Impali podnieciła go jak nic innego. Potem Cas znowu zrobił to coś swoim językiem i zaczął ssać czubek jego fiuta, a Dean poczuł, że był blisko.  
\- C-cas… - wydyszał pomiędzy drżącymi jękami, desperacko szarpiąc Casa za włosy – Cas, ja zaraz…

Cas był na to przygotowany, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, ale widok Deana drżącego mu pod palcami to było za dużo. Sięgnął w dół i złapał własnego penisa, obciągając go mocno i szybko i jednocześnie dalej ssąc Deana. Jęczał cicho z fiutem w ustach. Pozwalał Deanowi ciągnąć się za włosy, przyciągać się bliżej, aby Dean mógł wsunąć mu się głębiej do ust, z każdym pchnięciem bioder sięgając gardła.  
Castiel napiął się, gdy rozkosz przewaliła się przez niego; wydał zduszony dźwięk, ścisnął się nieco mocniej i doszedł mocno na białą wannę. Płynąca z góry woda szybko spłukała ślady, ale Cas za bardzo skupił się na Deanie, by to zauważyć.

Kiedy Cas doszedł i jego usta na chwilę znieruchomiały, a dłoń zacisnęła się jeszcze mocniej, Dean nie zdołał się dłużej powstrzymywać. Nie mogąc ponownie ostrzec Casa, pchnął biodrami, jeszcze głębiej wsuwając członek w jego usta i doszedł, krzycząc cicho. Oparł się o ścianę – strumień wody bił teraz w ich oba drżące ciała – i przez chwilę tylko oddychał. Kiedy fale orgazmu powoli ustąpiły, Dean osunął się na klęczki, dołączając do Casa na dnie wanny, obejmując go drżącymi ramionami i przytulając go. Całował mu policzki, rzęsy, nasadę nosa i usta.  
\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał smakując siebie na wargach Castiela i zarumienił się na myśl o tym, że doszedł drugiemu mężczyźnie w usta.

\- Za co? – Cas przechylił głowę i zmarszczył się, wyglądając na zachwycająco zdziwionego. Pocałował Deana ponownie i uśmiechnął się. – Jesteś słodki.  
Cas pogładził Deana po policzku, zachwycając się jego wspaniałą, kanciastą twarzą. Stale znajdował w Deanie nowe rzeczy, które uwielbiał, od piegów na całym ciele do miękkich dźwięków, jakie wydawał dochodząc. Wstał z lekkim uśmieszkiem na ustach i podał dłoń Deanowi.

Dean zarumienił się i złapał dłoń Castiela, po czym powoli się podniósł. Nogi wciąż mu trochę drżały, więc ostrożnie oparł się o drugiego mężczyznę, by zachować równowagę. Skończyli „prysznic” i kiedy wyszli z wanny, Dean owinął ich obu ręcznikiem, delikatnie wycierając nim twarz Casa, szyję i pierś.   
\- Jesteś w tym… naprawdę dobry… - powiedział Dean cicho, całując Casa w czoło, po czym spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. – Rany, po tym prysznicu przydałby się zimny!

Cas uśmiechnął się; z ręcznikiem na głowie wyglądał trochę jak dzieciak.  
\- Cieszę się, że tak myślisz… ja… tak naprawdę wyszedłem z wprawy. Minęło trochę czasu.  
„Naprawdę, kurwa, dużo czasu”, pomyślał, ale nie powiedział tego głośno. Był już dość zakłopotany przyznając się do tego przed samym sobą, ale żeby powiedzieć to na głos? Nie, dziękuję.  
Cas pocałował Deana jeszcze raz i przeszedł nago do jego sypialni. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał żadnych czystych ubrań, i w zamyśleniu ściągnął usta. Mógł wrócić do swego mieszkania i tam się ubrać w coś czystego, albo sprawdzić, czy coś Deana by na niego nie pasowało. Myśl o noszeniu ubrań Deana okazała się go podniecać i Cas zarumienił się, czując, jak fiut mu nieznacznie zesztywniał, choć dopiero co nieźle się zabawił.

Po tych słowach Dean zachichotał i poszedł za Casem do sypialni, nie próbując nawet ukryć tego, że gapił mu się na tyłek.   
\- Dobrze… naprawdę nie chcę myśleć o tobie z kimś innym – powiedział, nieco zaskoczony własną otwartością. Zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Cas odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego pół rozbawionym, pół poruszonym wzrokiem. Dean nerwowo oblizał usta i podszedł do szafy. Wyciągnął dla siebie starą koszulkę z logo Led Zeppelin oraz zwykłą niebieską dla Casa, dwie pary dżinsów i bieliznę. Rzucił drugiemu mężczyźnie ubrania szczerząc się do niego.

Cas złapał ubrania i założył je; wszystko było na niego nieznacznie za duże – koszula za luźna, a spodnie wisiały mu poniżej kości biodrowych.  
\- Um, Dean, masz może pasek? – zaczerwienił się, zakłopotany tym, że ubrania Deana nie pasowały na niego tak, jak miał nadzieję. Biodra zawsze wystawały mu bardziej, niż lubił, chociaż nigdy nie był chudy, tylko umiarkowanie umięśniony. Cas podszedł do Deana i objął go od tyłu w talii, pocałował w kark i zaciągnął się zapachem jego włosów. Westchnął miękko i zachichotał. – Mmmm…

Dean zadrżał lekko, czując delikatne objęcia Casa i jego oddech na szyi.  
\- Um… pewnie… - powiedział nieco rozproszony i przez chwilę nie wiedział nawet, jakie było pytanie. Uniósł dłoń Casa i pocałował lekko, po czym spojrzał na swą lewą rękę. – Cholera – zaklął podnosząc ją – zapomniałem o pieprzonym bandażu… - westchnął i odsunął się od Casa, podszedł do szafy, wyciągnął swój najmniejszy pasek i wręczył go drugiemu mężczyźnie, po czym usiadł na łóżku i na próbę pociągnął za przemoczony bandaż.

Cas podniósł koszulkę i przygryzł krawędź, aby widzieć, co robił, kiedy zakładał pasek. Poszedł za Deanem do łóżka i uśmiechnął się, co z tkaniną w zębach wyglądało zwyczajnie głupio. Wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie, potem zaśmiał się i wypuścił koszulkę z ust.  
\- Ja to zrobię… Masz jakąś gazę?  
Skrzywił się i spojrzał na Deana. Oczywiście, że musiał mieć – w końcu Dean się ciął. Ale jeśli istniało coś, czego taka osoba miała dużo, to była to właśnie gaza, maść antyseptyczna i bandaże. Pochylił się i ucałował Deana w czoło, szepnął łagodnie „Przyniosę to” i poszedł do łazienki.

Dean zamarł. Przez chwilę w oczach Casa coś błysnęło, coś, czego Dean nie chciał zobaczyć ponownie. Wyglądało to na żal. A Dean nienawidził żalu. Cas wyszedł z sypialni i Dean oparł głowę na rękach, jedna strona bandaża zwisała mu luźno z ramienia. Kiedy Cas wrócił ze świeżym opatrunkiem, Dean zaczął cicho odwijać stary z ramienia, unikając starannie jego spojrzenia.

To nie żal widniał w oczach Casa… to był strach. Nie chciał, by Dean myślał o tym, co zrobił, jak ciął się wciąż od nowa. Castiel chciał, by Dean ruszył z tym do przodu, by wyzdrowiał, by się uleczył.  
Cas również milczał, kiedy wrócił, po czym sprawnie usunął stary bandaż, osuszył zszytą ranę, nałożył maść i zawinął wszystko ponownie. Pracował ostrożnie. Kiedy skończył, Cas pochylił się, spojrzał Deanowi w oczy i pocałował go w usta. W pocałunku była tylko miękkość i słodycz, która zmieniła się w mocny nacisk i lekkie lizanie językiem.  
\- Wyjdźmy stąd na chwilę, co? – Cas chciał zabrać go na zewnątrz, z dala od tego mieszkania i wspomnień, które wciąż zalewały kanapę.

Dean odwzajemnił pocałunek, początkowo trochę niechętnie, ale potem wczuł się, zamknął oczy i wciągnął zapach Castiela. Kiedy się wreszcie odsunął, czuł się już lepiej. Pogładził Casa po policzku i szyi i znowu lekko pocałował.  
\- Tak… potrzebuję powietrza – zgodził się Dean, uśmiechając się do drugiego mężczyzny.   
Skończyli się ubierać i jakieś 10 minut później wyszli z mieszkania. Przez chwilę po prostu spacerowali, powoli i w milczeniu, zauważając ciepłe popołudniowe powietrze. Było słonecznie, ale nie za gorąco, zważywszy, że był to już późny lipiec, więc nie trzeba było dużo czasu, aby Dean podwinął rękawy wierzchniej koszuli i przetarł nieco spocone czoło. Jakieś pół godziny później doszli do przejścia dla pieszych nad rzeką Cottonwood i Dean – szczerząc się do Castiela – powiódł go przez barierę z krzaków i drzew w dół małej rampy, która poprowadziła ich tuż pod mostem do małej łachy piachu. Dean zdjął buty i wszedł do płytkiej wody, wzdychając lekko na przyjemne uczucie chłodu.

Cas wyszczerzył się i poszedł za jego przykładem, wyglądając nieco komicznie w swoim pospiesznym zdejmowaniu butów i podwijaniu spodni. Wszedł za Deanem do wody, ostrożnie omijając kamienie na piaszczystym dnie.  
\- Ładnie tu… skąd znasz to miejsce? – Cas wciąż nie znał Emporii zbyt dobrze, bo spędzał większość czasu w głównej części miasta. Spędzanie czasu z Deanem mogło być lepsze, niż się spodziewał, gdyby tylko Dean pokazał mu takie miejsca. Może Dean znał je od dzieciństwa… tak naprawdę to Cas nie wiedział nawet, czy Dean tu dorastał – wiedział jedynie, że gdzieś w pobliżu stracił rodziców…

 

Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech, ciesząc się potajemnie, że Casowi zdawało się podobać to miejsce, po czym wszedł głębiej, aż woda nie dosięgła mu kolan i nie przemoczyła dżinsów.  
\- Sammy i ja zawsze tu przychodziliśmy… z naszym ojcem. Próbował nas nauczyć łowić ryby, ale sobie nie radziliśmy. Więc przez pierwsze kilka tygodni po wszystkim kupowaliśmy ryby i chwaliliśmy się przed mamą… ona oczywiście wiedziała… ale to było miłe… stare, dobre czasy… - Dean wziął kolejny głęboki wdech, zauważając czyste powietrze, po czym spojrzał w dół, na wodę otaczającą jego bose stopy. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że właśnie opowiedział Casowi o swoich rodzicach, nie czując się natychmiast winnym i zdesperowanym…

Castiel uśmiechnął się łagodnie i wszedł głębiej do wody. Stanął obok Deana i objął go w talii, po czym cmoknął go w policzek.  
\- Wygląda na bardzo miłe wspomnienie… Robiliście tak każdego lata, czy też zdarzały się inne rzeczy? Anna i ja próbowaliśmy pewnego lata zbudować domek na drzewie… nie poszło za dobrze – położył Deanowi dłoń na ramieniu i westchnął z zadowoleniem. – Rozpadł się, a my oboje spadliśmy z drzewa… Tata był dość wkurzony.

Dean potrząsnął głową, opierając ręce na otaczających go w talii ramionach Casa.  
\- Jak już mówiłem, łowienie kiepsko nam szło… z wiekiem robiliśmy coraz więcej na własną rękę lub z przyjaciółmi, więc… - na chwilę ucichł i uśmiechnął się do Casa opowiadającego o swojej siostrze. – Prawdopodobnie się o was martwił… - powiedział, ale było to bardziej pytanie niż stwierdzenie. Cas nie opowiadał za wiele o rodzinie, tylko tyle, że jego siostra się wyprowadziła, a mama umarła… Dean odwrócił się w objęciach Casa, objął mu twarz i łagodnie pocałował. Chciał wiedzieć o nim więcej, chciał wiedzieć wszystko…

Cas odwzajemnił pocałunek Deana i zachichotał, pokręciwszy głową.  
\- Tak naprawdę to nie… bardziej się martwił, że zrobimy sobie krzywdę i że będzie musiał nas zabrać do szpitala, co oznaczało stratę czasu i pieniędzy na coś, co nie było nim – kiedy Cas mówił, w jego głosie zabrzmiała lekka gorycz. Umilkł na chwilę, po czym zaśmiał się i spojrzał pod nogi. – Co to było… cierniki? – wokół stóp pływały im maleńkie rybki i skubały im palce, zaciekawione intruzami w ich świecie.

Dean zmarszczył się po słowach Cas. Obaj wiele wycierpieli z powodu swoich rodzin i bolała go świadomość, że obaj są podobnie poranieni. Spojrzał w dół, kiedy Cas zachichotał, i sam się uśmiechnął.  
\- Tak, cóż… wygląda na to, że prapraprapraprawnuczęta ryb, których nie złapaliśmy, przyszły sobie ze mnie kpić – powiedział Dean i śmiejąc się pokręcił głową.

Castiel niemal zapiszczał, zakrył sobie usta i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Ale spójrz, Dean! – odezwał się „niewinnym” głosem. – One cię kochają! - rybki pływały wokół kostek ich obu, ale zdawały się być szczególnie zafascynowane stopami Deana, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że znalazły tam kilka miejsc z martwą skórą, pozostałą po leczeniu cięć. – Opowiesz mi więcej o Sammym?... chciałbym go spotkać, ale chciałbym również posłuchać o twoim dzieciństwie… o twoich ulubionych miejscach i wspomnieniach… - pogładził Deana po policzku, zachwycony sposobem, w jaki światło odbijało się od wody i krążyło refleksami po skórze Deana, podświetlając mu piegi.

Dean przewrócił oczami słysząc żarty Casa i wtulił się w jego dłoń.  
\- Yhym… pewnie – wymamrotał, po czym odwrócił głowę i pocałował wnętrze dłoni Casa, a potem spojrzał mu w oczy. – Co chciałbyś wiedzieć?  
Uniknął odpowiedzi na pytanie o spotkaniu Sama. Dean nie był pewien, czy mógł to zrobić, nie teraz… wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, że Dean ledwo miał czas pomyśleć o sobie i Casie… razem… i o tym, co to wszystko oznaczało…  
Spędzili razem resztę dnia, spacerując wzdłuż brzegu rzeki, opowiadając sobie historie z dzieciństwa, o rodzeństwie i przyjaciołach, o liceum i college`u. Cas opowiedział Deanowi o swojej łodzi, że była już niemal skończona i że nie mógł się doczekać, by ją wreszcie zwodować. Wróciwszy w okolice domu, Dean zabrał Casa do warsztatu samochodowego za rogiem, by wreszcie pokazać mu swoją dziecinkę, i chociaż Cas przyznał, że nie znał się na samochodach, Dean cieszył się widząc, że jego pieszczoszka zrobiła na nim wrażenie. Zamówili pizzę i zjedli ją w łóżku, oglądając jakiś film akcji w telewizji, zanim Cas musiał wyjść do pracy. Pocałowali się i Dean godziny później wciąż czuł na języku pizzę Casa.


	5. Chapter 5

I tak się to toczyło; Castiel wychodził w nocy do pracy i rano wracał do domu Deana, całując go tak, jakby się nie widzieli od miesięcy. W niedzielną noc, kiedy leżeli nadzy i spoceni na łóżku, Dean sięgnął po coś do nocnego stolika, ujął dłoń Casa i zamknął jego palce na małym, zimnym przedmiocie. Tej nocy żaden z nich już nie spał po tym, jak Cas rozwarł dłoń i znalazł w niej klucz do mieszkania Deana.   
Dean wciąż nie zrobił nic w sprawie Sama i był wdzięczny, że Cas nie spytał o to ponownie. Chciał, aby Cas poznał jego brata, nie mógł znieść myśli o tym, że Cas mógłby być jego tajemnicą, czymś zakazanym i niewłaściwym.  
Był wczesny piątkowy poranek, kiedy Dean obudził się pod wpływem miękkich pocałunków w kark. Odwrócił sennie głowę i spojrzał półprzymkniętymi oczami na uśmiechniętą twarz Casa. Cas wciąż był ubrany – nosił czarne spodnie i ciemnoniebieski sweter. Dean złapał go za brzeg koszuli i przyciągnął do siebie.  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą – wymamrotał i przesunął językiem po spierzchniętych ustach Castiela. Poruszył się i położył płasko na plecach, po czym pociągnął Casa na siebie. Objął go nogami i zaczął się ocierać o jego biodra, jęcząc z powodu tarcia. Cas, wzdychając miękko, odwzajemnił pocałunek i wsunął mu język do ust. Dean już był przytomny, wypoczęty i nie zrzędliwy. Jego zdaniem Cas był nadal za bardzo urany, więc się tym zajął. Powoli rozpiął mu koszulę, zsunął mu po ramionach i rzucił poza łóżko, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy. Podkoszulka zniknęła równie szybko i Dean uniósł się nieco, całując pierś Casa, po czym przyssał się do jego sutków. Swoją już dłużej nie bandażowaną rękę przesunął w dół ciała Casa i objął dłonią wyraźne wybrzuszenie w spodniach, na co Cas sapnął zaskoczony. Pocałowali się ponownie i Dean poczuł, jak Cas naparł na jego dłoń, chcąc więcej, więcej dotyku, pocałunków, Deana. I nagle miał słowa na końcu języka. Odezwał się cicho i ostrożnie, ale z taką determinacją, że Cas nie musiał nawet pytać, czy to było na poważnie.  
\- Rżnij mnie, Cas.

Minione dwa tygodnie były dla Castiela rajem. Naprawdę nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak szczęśliwy z powodu dosłownie wszystkiego. Obecność Deana zdawała się tłumić całą szarość codzienności, jakby te wszystkie problemy nie liczyły się tak bardzo, jak kiedyś. Łączył ich fantastyczny seks, pocałunki i pieszczoty, usta, dłonie i ocieranie się. Cas nie chciał jednak naciskać Deana, więc nigdy nie wyszli poza oral, ale on nawet nie czuł rozczarowania.  
Kiedy Dean dał mu klucz do mieszkania, Cas poczuł milion emocji. Szczęście, miłość, ulgę… oraz smutek, poczucie winy i obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Dean ufał mu na tyle, by dać mu klucz, by wpuścić go do swego świata, a Castiel wciąż go okłamywał. Każdego dnia.  
Każdego dnia, kiedy szedł do pracy, udawał się do swego mieszkania, przebierał w obcisłe dżinsy i koszulkę-bokserkę, stroszył włosy i ruszał do obleśnego baru przy drodze nr 35, około 30 mil poza miastem w stronę Wichita. Dostał tam pracę jako barman i zarabiał wystarczająco, aby móc zapłacić za mieszkanie, oraz odłożyć co nieco z napiwków. Cas odkrył, że naprawdę podobała mu się ta praca, nawet, chociaż myślał, że znienawidzi wchodzenie w kontakt z pijanymi nieznajomymi. W rzeczywistości każdy, kto przychodził do baru, był w jakiś sposób złamany i topił smutki w alkoholu oraz gadał z nieznajomym o swoim życiu. Jedyna różnica, jaką widział między gorącą linią a barem, była taka, że tutaj mógł odwieść kogoś od niszczenia się alkoholem – albo uprzejmymi słowami, albo dzięki prawu barmana do odmowy sprzedaży, jeśli ktoś już miał za dobrze w czubie. Na gorącej linii można było jedynie gadać i nawet wtedy rozmówca mógł zwyczajnie odłożyć słuchawkę. Przez pierwszy tydzień alkohol i pijani ludzie naprawdę przypominali mu o matce i było to kurewsko ciężkie. Wreszcie jednak odsunął od siebie te myśli – żaden z tych ludzi nie był jego matką… i nie będzie jego winą, jeśli któryś zapije się na śmierć. Mógł im jedynie zaofiarować chętne ucho i miłe słowo, i w większości przypadków ludzie właśnie tego potrzebowali.  
Problem był taki, że na koniec nocy, o 3 rano, kiedy bar był już zamknięty, posprzątany, wymopowany, a półki wyłożone towarem, musiał pędzić do domu, by zmyć z siebie zapach alkoholu, spoconych ciał i kiepskich perfum, aby Dean niczego nie podejrzewał. Popełnił ten błąd pierwszej nocy i Dean uniósł brwi niemal do linii włosów, marszcząc nos pod wpływem obrzydliwego zapachu płynącego z ubrań Castiela, jego włosów i skóry. Cas skłamał i powiedział, że około północy wyszedł z kolegami na drinka, po czym wrócił do pracy. Dean zaakceptował to z wahaniem. Od tamtego czasu Cas był bardziej ostrożny – zawsze brał prysznic i przebierał się w czyste ubrania, zanim udawał się do Deana.  
Było to kolejne kłamstwo na szczycie listy wszystkich, które jeszcze zamierzał powiedzieć. Za każdym razem, gdy Dean pytał o rozmowy, mógł przytoczyć pogawędkę z kimś, z kim tej nocy rozmawiał, uważając jedynie, by nie wtrącić czegoś na temat wyglądu tej osoby czy tego, jak smutno wyglądała. Dean brał wtedy Casa za rękę i uśmiechał się do niego z dumą, a Castielowi po trochu pękało serce – to wszystko były kłamstwa.  
Nie mógł jednak przestać, nieważne, jak bardzo winny się z tego powodu czuł. Dean zdobył jego serce, a on nie mógł się z tego wycofać, nie teraz, nie, kiedy wreszcie odkrył, o czym opowiadały te głupie miłosne piosenki i baśnie. Dean był dla niego wszystkim i Cas zrobiłby cokolwiek, byle tylko z nim zostać. Cokolwiek.  
Wobec tego, kiedy tego poranka wpełzł do łóżka z Deanem i zaczęli się powoli dotykać, jego umysł zrobił to, co zwykle i odgonił nocne zmartwienia, poczucie winy, wstyd i gniew na samego siebie. Pozbył się tego wszystkiego i skupił na Deanie, na jego ciele i uśmiechu, na tym, jak z trzepotem powiek zamknął oczy i jak pierś mu się unosiła i opadała, gdy się tak cholernie mocno całowali, czy na tym, jak Dean objął go nogami i przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej do siebie.  
A potem Dean go zaskoczył i zadał mu jedno pytanie, składające się z dwóch słów – ale Cas usłyszał jedynie „Castiel, kochaj się ze mną”.  
Przez chwilę patrzył w jego zielone oczy, po czym powoli pokiwał głową i sięgnął do nocnego stolika po lubrykant.

Z Castielem seks był inny, jak zdał sobie sprawę Dean, kiedy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zaczerwieniony, wzrokiem zamglonym z pożądania. Cas słuchał jego problemów, wyciągał pomocną dłoń, nawet, gdy Dean wciąż był „Alexem”, kolejnym świrem ze skłonnościami samobójczymi i kompleksem niższości. Cas przynajmniej dwukrotnie ocalił mu życie i trwał przy nim, kiedy Dean najbardziej potrzebował czyjegoś oparcia. I kochał go. Dean zadrżał na tę myśl i zamknął oczy, czując błądzące mu po ciele dłonie Casa, wyciągające mu z ust lekkie westchnienia. Zręcznym ruchem przewrócił go na plecy i usiadł mu ostrożnie na kolanach. Rozpiął mu spodnie, ściągnął je w dół i bez ceregieli rzucił na podłogę. Pochylił się nad ciałem Casa, napierając na niego biodrami. Potem złapał jego bokserki, które chwilę później dołączyły do reszty ubrań na podłodze. Usiadł okrakiem na nogach starszego mężczyzny, zgiął się i objął go ustami, liżąc go i ssąc, dopóki Cas nie był już boleśnie twardy. Nie powiedział ani słowa wstając, po czym zdejmując własne szorty z wyrazem czystego podniecenia na twarzy. Wreszcie z powrotem wsunął się do łóżka i wpełzł na Casa, ocierając się o niego. Też był już twardy, i to od jakiegoś czasu, kiedy to desperacko czekał na powrót Casa do domu. Był uzależniony od jego pocałunków, jego dotyku, od tego, jak mężczyzna dyszał jego imię i jak patrzył na niego – jakby Dean był jedynym, co miało znaczenie.

W ciągu dwóch spędzonych razem tygodni Dean zrobił się jeszcze lepszy – teraz każdy jeden dotyk posyłał Casowi iskry po kręgosłupie, a usta Deana wyrywały mu z gardła głębokie jęki.   
Cały już dygotał, tak szybko pragnąc już ulgi, ale Cas na razie odsunął to na bok. Teraz całą uwagę skupił na Deanie, na tym, by go przygotować, by kazać mu kwilić, jęczeć i błagać.  
Cas nawilżył lubrykantem trzy palce, po czym szybko odłożył pojemniczek. Pochylił się i powoli pocałował Deana, odwracając jego uwagę od uczucia dziwności, jakie zawsze pojawiało się na początku tego szczególnego aktu. Powoli opuścił dłoń i potarł fiuta Deana kilka razy, dla dodatkowych udręk skupiając się na główce, po czym ruszył dalej. Zsunął palce niżej i delikatnie nacisnął, by nie łaskotać, okolice dziurki Deana.  
Castiel odczekał, aż minął początkowy szok po dotyku w tamtym miejscu, i bardzo ostrożnie wsunął w Deana jeden palec, połykając jego westchnienia po uczuciu najścia. Dodał drugi, gdy tylko poczuł, że mężczyzna rozluźnił się wokół pierwszego, a potem boleśnie powoli zaczął posuwać go palcami, zginając je i prostując, zmieniając kąt, dopóki nie ustawił się odpowiednio i nie wszedł w Deana tak głęboko, jak knykcie mu pozwalały.  
\- Dean, w porządku? – wyszeptał mu przy ustach, szukając wzrokiem śladów bólu i upewniając się, że wszystko wciąż było dobrze.

Bolało. Pewnie, że bolało. Dean nigdy się tak nie dotykał, a co dopiero mówić o innej osobie. Uczucie było na początku obce, dziwne i nieprzyjemne – ale to był Cas. I Dean wiedział, że będzie lepiej, musiało być… Złapał się mocno barków Castiela, drapiąc gorącą skórę paznokciami i wijąc się pod jego dotykiem i delikatnymi pocałunkami. A potem palce Casa dotknęły czegoś głęboko w jego ciele, musnęły przelotnie i Dean wyprężył się w górę z głębokim jękiem, przyciskając się bliżej do Casa, pragnąc, potrzebując ponownie jego dotyku. Opuścił ręce i złapał Castiela za ramiona, dysząc jego imię, powtarzając „więcej” i „proszę”.

Cas uśmiechnął się przelotnie, wiedząc aż za dobrze, co to było za uczucie. Więc zrobił to ponownie, jeszcze raz wsunął palce do środka i znalazł ten kłębek zakończeń nerwowych, który wzbudzał w Deanie tak dziką rozkosz. Całował Deana po szyi, ssał ją i skubał delikatnie w równym rytmie ze swoimi zginającymi się, pchającymi palcami.  
\- Właśnie tak? – spytał, rozsuwając palce przy wyciąganiu, aby rozciągnąć Deana, po czym znowu pchnął, powoli i leniwie, upewniając się, aby nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Tortura się ciągnęła, Cas przesuwał usta w dół po ciele Deana, aż wreszcie objął nimi główkę fiuta, liżąc ją i delikatnie ssąc. Castiel dodał trzeci palec, bardzo uważając, by nie pchać za mocno czy za szybko, oceniając reakcje Deana po jego sapnięciach i po tym, jak oddech mu się rwał.

Dean nie miał na to słów. Ledwo był w stanie oddychać, zbyt zajęty jęczeniem i krzykiem, gdy rozkosz zalewała go fala za falą. Nie dało się opisać, jak się w tej chwili czuł. Cas był nad nim, wokół niego, wewnątrz niego… otaczał go całkowicie, smakując jego jęki jak czekoladę czy miód i dając, dając, dając… Deanowi zadrżał fiut od jeszcze nieznanej potrzeby, a kiedy Cas objął go ustami, Dean pomyślał, że mógłby dojść tylko od tego. Więc po kilku sekundach tych działań wyciągnął ręce i powoli podciągnął Casa w górę, do gorączkowego pocałunku.   
\- Cas… Cas, zrób to… proszę, zrób to teraz… potrzebuję cię w środku – wydyszał, tracąc oddech po każdym słowie.

Po słowach Deana Castiel poczuł, jak penis mu drgnął, jak zapłonął gwałtowną potrzebą, i musiał się bardzo skoncentrować, by znaleźć prezerwatywę w szufladzie stolika. Jednak w chwili, w której ją znalazł i wyciągnął, Dean go powstrzymał.  
\- Nie… Cas… chcę cię poczuć…  
Cas przełknął z wysiłkiem, odrzucił gumkę na bok i pochylił się, całując Deana szorstko, całkowicie zagarniając jego usta, i sięgnął na ślepo po lubrykant. Przerwał pocałunek i uklęknął Deanowi między nogami, po czym szybko otwarł pojemniczek i nawilżył się. Objął od spodu ramieniem biodra Deana i niezdarnie uniósł je o kilka cali, aż tyłek mężczyzny nie spoczął mu na kolanach. Spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, wykrztusił „powiedz mi, jeśli cię zaboli”, po czym ustawił się odpowiednio i powoli wepchnął się w niego.  
Cas nie mógł temu zapobiec i spuścił głowę, czując ściskający go jak imadło żar. Nacisk był tak intensywny, że na moment przestał myśleć, ponownie przyzwyczajając się do bycia w czyimś ciele. Otwarł oczy, ujrzał, jak jego fiut wsuwa się głęboko w Deana i warknął dziko, po czym cały się napiął, aby powstrzymać się od wepchnięcia reszty naraz – nie chciał skrzywdzić Deana. Cas przez chwilę oddychał przez nos, pozwalając, by doznanie nieco osłabło, i czekał, aż Dean da mu wskazówkę, że mógł kontynuować.

I wtedy Cas go rozerwał. Dean krzyknął, kiedy główka fiuta przełamała pierwszą barierę, wsiąkła w niego i wypełniła go ogniem, żarem i bólem. Przez kilka sekund widział gwiazdy; zacisnął oczy i próbował znowu oddychać. Cas zamarł na chwilę w bezruchu i Dean był mu za to wdzięczny. Wbił mu palce w biodra, nie wiedząc, czy go odpychał, trzymał w miejscu czy przyciągał do siebie. W jego umyśle wybuchały strach i pożądanie, ból i podniecenie. Przygryzł sobie usta tak mocno, że wciąż świeże rozcięcia się otwarły, a krew spłynęła mu po brodzie. Potem wreszcie znowu złapał oddech, szerzej rozłożył nogi i wciągnął Casa do środka, jęcząc, gdy fiut cal po calu wsuwał się w niego.

Cas opuścił głowę, owinął sobie nogi Deana wokół ud i ostrożnie się unieruchomił, aby przypadkiem nie wejść głębiej. Wiercił się jednak w środku, zmieniając pozycję. Cas pochylił się nad Deanem i zlizał mu z brody maleńkie krople krwi. Spojrzał mu w oczy i wtedy go pocałował, powoli, delikatnie, obejmując Deana mocniej od spodu i po prostu go trzymając.  
Cas niechętnie przerwał pocałunek dla nabrania powietrza, szepnął „już dobrze, trzymam cię…”, po czym pchnął biodrami i zadygotał, czując ciało Deana wokół siebie. Wsunął się całkiem i znieruchomiał – nie poruszył się, dopóki Dean go o to nie poprosił, nawet, jeśli fiut boleśnie pragnął więcej tarcia i gorąca.

Dean czuł w oczach gorące łzy, ale odpędził je mruganiem. Nie zamierzał płakać, nie teraz. Wciąż go bolało jak cholera, ale czuł jeszcze coś… coś, co rozbłyskiwało mu w środku, a po kilku sekundach zapłonęło silniej od bólu.  
\- Cas – zaszlochał, mając nadzieję, że Cas zrozumie. Nie był dłużej w stanie znieść tego bezruchu… - Cas, proszę…

Cas zaczął powoli; cofnął się o cal i ponownie wepchnął w Deana, stękając nisko. Wyciągnął spod Deana ramię, aby się podeprzeć, a drugą ręką złapał go za biodro, trzymając go nieruchomo, i zaczął się poruszać.  
Wyraz koncentracji i rozkoszy na twarzy Casa był wręcz pornograficzny; usta miał otwarte i od czasu do czasu uśmiechał się kącikami ust, kiedy tylko poczuł coś szczególnie zapierającego dech w piersiach. Powoli przyspieszał i tak ustawił biodra, że przy każdym głębokim pchnięciu uderzał fiutem w tamten punkt, nieustępliwie torturując Deana od środka.

Dean krzyknął łamiącym się głosem, gdy Cas zaczął się poruszać. Na początku wszystko szło powoli i ostrożnie i to doprowadzało go do szału. Tarcie było takie dobre, a doznanie tak niewiarygodnie intensywne, że Dean po każdym pchnięciu mógł jedynie stękać, desperacko starając się trzymać mocniej ramion Casa. A wtedy Cas przyspieszył, wysunął się z niego niemal całkiem i wsunął ponownie do środka; każde pchnięcie było szybsze i silniejsze i sprawiało, że Dean otwarł usta i tylko dyszał bezdźwięcznie, łapiąc się zagłówka. Objął nogami plecy Casa, nieznacznie zmieniając kąt i przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej; ustami znalazł jego usta i pocałował go dziko.

Cas jęknął Deanowi w usta; poruszał się teraz szybciej i mocniej, zagłębiając się w Deanie aż do końca. Tak bardzo chciał dojść, że wszystkie zakończenia nerwowe krzyczały mu o to jednym głosem, ale chciał też, by Dean skończył pierwszy.   
Castiel opadł w dół, dalej pchając w ciało Deana, i całował go żarłocznie, otwierając usta tylko do krzyku lub jęków. Wsunął dłoń między ich prężące się ciała, luźno objął fiuta Deana i zaczął go pocierać w rytmie swoich pchnięć.  
\- K-kurwa, Dean… jesteś… taki… ciasny!  
Wydyszał te słowa, ledwo będąc w stanie oddychać pod wpływem ciasnoty wokół fiuta; pierś mu się ściskała, jakby i ona tkwiła zagrzebana w Deanie; całe ciało zacisnęło się mocno, krzycząc DEANDEANDEAN! Cas poczuł, że ramię mu zadrżało, więc opadł na łokieć, w wyniku czego przytulił się do Deana piersią i brzuchem. Puścił fiuta Deana i po prostu pozwolił ich połączonym torsom zrobić resztę; po każdym pchnięciu napinające się mięśnie brzucha dodatkowo ściskały Deana i ocierały się o niego.

Deanowi mogło się to wcześniej zdawać niemożliwe, ale w trakcie seksu głęboki, szorstki głos Castiela pociemniał jeszcze bardziej. A to… to było coś intensywniejszego, niż cokolwiek, co wcześniej zrobili. To był Dean otwierający się i wpuszczający Casa do środka – zarówno fizycznie, jak i emocjonalnie – to był Dean ufający Casowi całym sobą, oddający mu serce i ciało, z własnej woli oddający mu całkowitą kontrolę. Powinno go przerażać to, jak bardzo się od tego, od Casa, uzależnił, ale zamiast tego poczuł się bezpieczny, kochany i otaczany opieką… Potrzeba było wielu minut, nieskończonych chwil wypełnionych zdyszanymi oddechami, gorączkowymi pchnięciami i szeptanymi słowami pełnymi uczucia, aby Dean wreszcie doszedł. Już wcześniej przeżywał orgazm z Casem, czuł, jak rozkosz przelewa się przez niego jak tsunami, wydzierając mu wszelkie myśli z głowy i zostawiając go zachwyconego i zadowolonego. Ale to w niczym nie przypominało poprzednich razów. To był Dean prężący się nad łóżkiem, otwierający szeroko oczy, bo rozbłysło mu przed nimi światło, podczas gdy jego ciało drżało od nagłej, potężnej ulgi. To był Dean krzyczący imię Castiela wciąż od nowa, trzymający się jego ramion, zostawiający mu na plecach głębokie zadrapania i przyciągający go bliżej, nie chcąc go nigdy więcej puścić. I to był Dean, który zemdlał; wszystko powoli przeszło w czerń, a ostatnie, co zobaczył, zanim zamknął oczy, to była twarz Castiela, patrząca na niego zarówno z dumą, jak i nieprawdopodobnym szczęściem.

Widok Deana rozpadającego się pod nim był dla Casa najpiękniejszym i najbardziej erotycznym widokiem w życiu. Ale wtedy Dean zemdlał i Cas nie był pewien, czy to była faktyczna utrata przytomności, czy chwilowe przymknięcie oczu.  
Uśmiech, który ujrzał Dean przed omdleniem, szybko przeszedł w wyraz zmartwienia i lekkiego przerażenia. Czyżby złamał Deana?! Cas wysunął się ostrożnie i lekko potrząsnął mężczyzną, ale on nie zareagował. Cas przetarł sobie twarz, po czym wstał, obmył się szybko, wreszcie umył również Deana, mając nadzieję, że chłodna myjka na ciele go obudzi. Kiedy i to zawiodło, Castiel upewnił się, że Dean wciąż oddychał, po czym położył się przy nim, patrzył i czekał, zmartwiony, aż mężczyzna nie obudzi się ponownie.

Dean usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku i przez chwilę rozglądał się wokół zmieszany. Potem zobaczył Casa, na którego twarzy malowało się zaskoczenie wymieszane ze zmartwieniem. Dean ponownie opadł na poduszki i uśmiechnął się do niego niepewnie.  
\- O, Boże, ja… nie wierzę w to – jęknął czując, że się czerwieni, więc szybko zakrył sobie twarz. – To się kwalifikuje jako najgorsze, najbardziej zawstydzające wydarzenie w moim życiu…

Cas złapał Deana łagodnie za nadgarstki i śmiejąc się lekko ściągnął mu dłonie z twarzy.  
\- Cieszę się po prostu, że nic ci nie jest… bo nic ci nie jest, prawda?  
Przysunął się bliżej i pocałował Deana, wciąż wyglądając na nieco zmartwionego. Cas tak się zaniepokoił, że nie był w stanie skończyć, i tylko się modlił, by z Deanem wszystko było w porządku. Słyszał straszne historie o tym, że ktoś źle trafił w prostatę i rozkosz stała się potwornym bólem, ale nigdy z pierwszej ręki, i, oczywiście, nigdy tego nie widział. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie to się tu wydarzyło.

Dean zachichotał i wtulił się w pocałunek, po czym czule objął twarz Casa.  
\- Skarbie, właśnie zerżnąłeś mnie do nieprzytomności, czuję się lepiej niż dobrze – powiedział, figlarnie przygryzając dolną wargę Casa i popychając go płasko na łóżko. Dean pochylił się nad nim. – I mam wrażenie, że muszę ci za to odpowiednio podziękować…  
Wyszczerzył się do Casa z zadowoleniem i ruszył w dół, całując mu pierś i brzuch; wsunął język do pępka i wreszcie objął fiuta ustami. Nie potrzeba było dużo czasu, by drugi mężczyzna zaczął jęczeć i krzyczeć jego imię, spuszczając się Deanowi do gardła. Dean przełknął wszystko, zlizał każdą kroplę spermy z drżącego ciała, po czym podpełzł z powrotem w górę i pocałował swego dyszącego kochanka.

Cas objął Deana drżącymi ramionami i przytrzymał, całując go desperacko.   
\- Jezu, Dean… to… och…  
Nie były to prawdziwe słowa, więc Cas przestał próbować gadać i po prostu pocałował go znowu, tym razem delikatniej, głaszcząc go łagodnie po policzkach i włosach. Cas zaśmiał się nagle i odsunął głowę, chichocząc sam do siebie.  
\- „zerżnąłeś mnie do nieprzytomności”… haha!

Dean wzruszył ramionami i pochylił się, by skubnąć usta Casa.   
\- Jeśli kiedyś komukolwiek o tym powiesz, to cię wykończę – ostrzegł, całując go po szyi i gardle, robiąc tam kilka malinek. Dopiero kilka minut później Dean położył się przy Casie, umościł mu głowę na ramieniu i z zadowoleniem wciągnął jego zapach. Dean Winchester normalnie nie lubił się przytulać. Ale był teraz cholernie wyczerpany i chciał tylko leżeć w ramionach Casa, patrzeć na niego i przypominać sobie każdy szczegół ich pierwszego razu jak jakaś durna nastoletnia dziewica.

Cas zaśmiał się, splótł ich dłonie i łagodnie ucałował opuszki Deana.  
\- Dean, komu miałbym powiedzieć?  
Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na mężczyznę tulącego się do niego, leżącego mu z głową na ramieniu, jakby to była najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie. I w tej chwili tak było. Właśnie tam było ich miejsce, w tym łóżku, w swoich objęciach.  
„i nic na świecie tego nie zmieni…”, pomyślał Cas i wzdychając z zadowoleniem pocałował Deana w czoło. Zasnęli w tej pozycji, spleceni, spoceni i wyczerpani, trzymając się mocno w rzeczywistości i we snach. Było już późne popołudnie, gdy Cas obudził się czując naleśniki; Dean zaskoczył go tacą ze śniadaniem o 17.00, wypełnioną naleśnikami, bekonem, kiełbaskami i świeżo wyciśniętym sokiem pomarańczowym.   
\- Oprócz burgerów… to jest moje ulubione jedzenie. Śniadanie o każdej porze innej niż śniadaniowa.  
Cas wyszczerzył się do Deana, najwyraźniej zachwycony tym pomysłem. Dean nie przyznałby się do tego głośno, ale wewnętrznie promieniał z dumy. Zjedli razem śniadanioobiad, a potem jeszcze raz uprawiali seks, tym razem od tyłu; Cas tak mocno ściskał biodra Deana, że knykcie mu pobielały, i tym razem Dean nie zemdlał, ku dużej uldze Casa.  
Kiedy Cas doszedł głęboko w Deanie, szepnął „Kocham cię” i obaj zaszlochali z czystej rozkoszy wywołanej tym wszystkim. Castiel miękko pocałował Deana w plecy, po czym obaj udali się pod prysznic, z konieczności pospieszny, bo inaczej Cas spóźniłby się do pracy.  
Castiel wyszedł z domu z kolejnym „Kocham cię, Dean” na ustach, wciskając mu te słowa w wargi, a ostatnie, co Dean ujrzał, to Castiel odjeżdżający do pracy w swoim pokiereszowanym, wynajętym samochodzie.

Dean naprawdę nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był tak szczęśliwy. Czuł się, jakby promieniał, serce wypełniało mu uczucie, skórę miał mokrą po pospiesznym prysznicu, a nogi wciąż mu drżały od tego, jak Cas go obejmował, dotykał i wbijał w materac. Spał jakieś dwie godziny, całkowicie i cudownie wyczerpany. Kiedy się obudził, na zewnątrz było już ciemno, a po ich wcześniejszej, porannej aktywności prześcieradła i pościel były wymięte. Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie, ziewnął i przeciągnął się na łóżku, po czym spojrzał w sufit. Prawie nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale już zaczynał twardnieć, wyłącznie od myślenia o poranku, o Casie wbijającym się w jego chętne ciało, biorącym go w całości. Wreszcie wstał, założył bokserki i poszedł do salonu, gdzie na stole leżała jego komórka. Usiadł w fotelu przy oknie i wybrał numer gorącej linii. Wyszczerzył się słysząc sygnał, czekając na zwyczajowe powitanie Casa i…  
\- Dobry wieczór… dziękuję za telefon na gorącą linię w Emporii, mam na imię Judy, w czym mogę pomóc?  
Dean zawahał się, zamrugał kilka razy, aż wreszcie znalazł odpowiednie słowa.   
\- um… cześć, cześć, Judy, mam na imię… słuchaj, jest tam Cas?  
Nastąpiła krótka przerwa i Judy odezwała się ponownie.  
\- Hm… Cas? Przykro mi, ale już go tu nie ma.  
\- Nie ma? – Dean poczuł, że serce mu przyspieszyło. – Więc… wcześniej poszedł do domu?  
Kolejna pauza. Odpowiedź Judy była cicha i ostrożna, ale Dean i tak poczuł się, jakby ktoś go właśnie walnął w brzuch.  
\- Cas już tu nie pracuje. Odszedł dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy…  
Dean nie czekał, by skończyła zdanie. Komórka wysunęła mu się z ręki i spadła na podłogę, na której niewyraźna ciemna plama wciąż przypominała o jego próbie samobójczej.  
„Odszedł dwa tygodnie temu” – słowa Judy wciąż krążyły mu po głowie; Dean odchylił głowę i zagapił się na sufit; trwał tak przez minuty, może godziny, zanim wreszcie dotarła do niego bolesna prawda.  
Cas go okłamał…

Castiel miał za sobą ciężką noc. W barze wybuchła rozróba i on sam oberwał, próbując ją przerwać, więc przy zamykaniu szczękę miał już opuchniętą i pulsującą.   
Odbył się też wieczór panieński i jakaś durna sucz nie przyjmowała odmowy do wiadomości, więc wykopał je wszystkie bez płacenia, co potrącili mu później z napiwków. Około 4 rano wreszcie wrócił do domu, umyty i przebrany.  
Był wyczerpany, ale myślał tylko o tym, by dotrzeć do swego prawdziwego domu i zobaczyć Deana. Sama myśl o piegach i opalonej skórze sprawiła, że wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech, po którym przyszło westchnienie ulgi. W drodze do samochodu zerwał różę z krzaka sąsiada, jasnopomarańczową, „w radosnym kolorze”, pomyślał, po czym wskoczył do auta i pojechał do Deana.  
Kiedy tam dotarł, przyjrzał się ponownie siniakowi na policzku i szybko wymyślił kolejne kłamstwo na jego uzasadnienie. Błysnęło w nim poczucie winy, ale je odgonił, schował w tej części umysłu, w której przechowywał już inne powody, by czuć się winnym. Na razie było tam bezpieczne.  
Otwarł drzwi i wszedł cicho do środka, wiedząc, że Dean mógł spać, jako że była prawie 5 rano. Cas zamknął drzwi i znowu zakluczył, po czym na paluszkach udał się do sypialni.

Kiedy Cas go minął, Dean odchrząknął, najwyraźniej zaskakując drugiego mężczyznę, który nie zauważył go siedzącego w fotelu przy oknie. Cas zrobił krok w jego stronę, ale Dean skrzyżował nogi i odwrócił głowę. Głos miał spokojny, ale Cas od razu się domyślił, że coś było nie tak.  
\- Więc, Cas, jak było w pracy? – zapytał, spoglądając na kanapę i unikając wzroku Castiela. – Ocaliłeś dziś czyjeś życie?

Cas zamarł i poczuł, że serce mu stanęło. Co… co się działo? Oblizał się i ostrożnie dobrał słowa.   
\- Może… powstrzymałem jednego z operatorów od bójki z kierownikiem – Cas uśmiechnął się niepewnie i wskazał na swój posiniaczony policzek, po czym zrobił krok w stronę Deana i położył różę na stoliku w pobliżu niego. – A jak tobie minęła noc?  
Serce wciąż usiłowało mu zaskoczyć ponownie, a w piersi coś tak bardzo mu spuchło, że ciężko było oddychać. Coś było nie tak, coś było nie tak, coś było bardzo NIE TAK.

Dean uśmiechnął się, ale na jego twarzy nie widniało szczęście. Wreszcie ponownie spojrzał na Castiela twardym, nieustępliwym wzrokiem.  
\- Cas, przestań mnie okłamywać – w piersi coś mu się ścisnęło, gdy rozpoznał poczucie winy, wstyd i obnażenie na twarzy Castiela, i Dean wiedział, że to się dobrze nie skończy. – Zadzwoniłem na gorącą linię. Nie było cię tam już od kilku tygodni.

Cas wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś dał mu najsłodszego, najcudowniejszego szczeniaczka na świecie, pozwolił mu się w nim zakochać, a potem brutalnie go zabrał.  
\- Ja… - oblizał się ponownie i spojrzał na swoje dłonie, ściskające już koszulę, byle tylko móc się czegoś złapać. - … za pierwszym razem pomyślnie przeszedłem ocenę… nie dostałem kolejnego miesiąca robót.  
Cas modlił się o cud, modlił się, by może, jakoś, w jakiś sposób, Dean zrozumiał, co on zrobił i dlaczego, dlaczego musiał to zrobić. Jednak przytłaczało go wrażenie, że tak się nie stanie, i Cas poczuł, jak pęka mu serca; w piersi ponownie zapłonął mu ból.  
Straci Deana.  
I sam był sobie winien.

Dean poczuł, jak zadrżały mu usta; wstał powoli i zrobił krok w stronę okna, z dala od Casa, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. Próbował zachować spokój, naprawdę próbował. Ale gniew, rozczarowanie i poczucie zdrady gotowały się w nim tak silnie, że przez chwilę było mu nawet ciężko oddychać.  
\- Okłamałeś mnie – powiedział wreszcie, wciąż okropnie spokojnym głosem. – Okłamywałeś mnie cały czas… - obrócił się wokół i bez ostrzeżenia zmiótł z parapetu kilka zdjęć w ramkach; szybki roztrzaskały się na podłodze. – Dałem ci wszystko, a ty mnie cały czas okłamywałeś?!

Cas zawył zaskoczony i cofnął się o krok, z dala od gniewu Deana. Uniósł dłonie w górę, jakby odgradzając się od drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- Przepraszam, Dean! Przepraszam… nie chciałem… nigdy nie zamierzałem cię okłamywać, ja po prostu nie widziałem innego sposobu, by zostać tutaj, by zostać z tobą!  
W oczach wezbrały mu łzy strachu i smutku, zabarwione odrobiną gniewu na siebie i Deana. Zwinął dłonie w pięści i opuścił po bokach, oddychał z drżeniem.

\- Ach, więc teraz to moja wina?! – warknął Dean i zrobił kolejny krok w stronę Casa. Odepchnął jego ręce i złapał go za barki, patrząc na niego z gniewem i brakiem zrozumienia. – W jakiej jeszcze sprawie mnie okłamałeś? Co to do diabła było, jakiś projekt charytatywny? Do cholery, Cas, coś ty sobie myślał?! Czemu to zrobiłeś? Miałeś przecież wracać do domu!

Cas już szlochał, odpychając Deana od siebie, a kiedy odkrzyknął, głos mu się załamał.  
\- ZROBIŁEM TO DLA CIEBIE, DEAN! ZROBIŁEM TO WSZYSTKO DLA CIEBIE! – potarł sobie oczy i załkał jeszcze raz, po czym kontynuował, a z każdym słowem mówił głośniej i z większą złością. – Kazałeś mi wracać do domu, mówiłeś, że powinienem wrócić, ale ja NIE CHCIAŁEM WRACAĆ. Chciałem zostać tutaj, z tobą!!! Ale jesteś zbyt, kurwa, uparty, i nie wierzysz… uważasz, ze nie zasługujesz na szczęście! – teraz to Cas zareagował fizycznie i objął twarz Deana, może nie tak łagodnie, jakby prawdopodobnie mógł, ale kiedy wzrok rozmazuje ci się od łez, to robisz, co możesz. – Kocham cię, nigdy, przenigdy nie okłamałem cię w tej kwestii. Kocham cię, kurwa, tak bardzo, Lae nie mogłem ci tego powiedzieć, bo byś mi nie POZWOLIŁ – nie mając innego powodu – z…zostać tutaj… Więc skłamałem, tak, kurwa, skłamałem i nienawidziłem się za to, i zabijało mnie to od środka, ale SKŁAMAŁEM, by zostać tutaj, by zostać z tobą!  
Opuścił ręce i wciągnął drżąco powietrze, po czym cofnął się pod ścianę.

Dean cofnął się od Castiela, kręcąc głową, gdy minione dwa tygodnie stanęły mu w pamięci.  
\- Jezu, Cas… ta bójka… w nocy przed oceną… - wziął głęboki wdech i zdał sobie sprawę, że wtedy zdarzyło się pierwszy raz, iż Cas go okłamał. Że zainicjował bójkę, aby tylko znaleźć powód do zostania w Kansas… - I co dobrego z tego przyszło, co? Co, kurwa, na tym zyskaliśmy, Cas? I tak pewnego dnia wrócisz do domu, zostawiając mnie z kupą gruzów! – czuł się, jakby nie mógł oddychać, w piersi go bolało, serce waliło mu o żebra. „Złamałeś mi serce”, pomyślał. – Nie miałeś prawa tak mnie krzywdzić.  
Castiel poczuł, że nogi się pod nim ugięły, a dech zamarł w gardle.   
\- Dean… - wychrypiał, wkładając w to słowo całą miłość, przerażenie i desperację, jaka go teraz wypełniała.  
Dean przerwał mu, zanim mógł powiedzieć coś więcej.  
\- Wynoś się – powiedział zimnym, załamanym głosem.

Były to tylko dwa słowa, ale odczuł je jak młotek i dłuto na sercu, rozbijające je na milion części. Cas zaszlochał ostatni raz i wypadł za drzwi, zamknął je za sobą i runął do samochodu. W pośpiechu zatrzasnął drzwi i zarysował na nich lakier, ale płakał tak mocno, że nie był w stanie włożyć kluczyka do stacyjki.  
Trzeba było dobrych pięciu minut łkania, zanim Castiel pozbierał się na tyle, by włożyć kluczyk i zastartować samochód. Samochód stęknął, łącząc się z Casem w jego obecnym emocjonalnym stanie całkowitego załamania.  
Dotarł do domu w jednym kawałku i spędził poranek płacząc w starą, płaską poduszkę na łóżku swego wynajętego mieszkania, łóżku, na którym nie spał już od dwóch tygodni, nie, od kiedy zaczął zatrzymywać się u Deana. Ta świadomość wywołała u niego kolejny napad płaczu; ostre łkania wstrząsały jego ciałem chyba przez godzinę, zanim zasnął.   
Cas obudził się wczesnym popołudniem przy odgłosach opery mydlanej u sąsiadów – nie umknęła mu ironia faktu, że był to marsz weselny. Pakował się powoli, szurając po mieszkaniu jak zombie. Czuł się całkiem otępiały i z całych sił próbował utrzymać ten stan – przynajmniej do czasu, aż wróci do domu do Kalifornii, do domu nad jeziorem, gdzie przynajmniej będzie mógł zgnić emocjonalnie na wygodniejszym łóżku.  
Spakował się i zostawił wynajęty samochód na lotnisku o 19.30 wieczorem. Przed 21.00 już siedział w samolocie, gapiąc się bez życia przez okno, podczas gdy dziecko kopało jego fotel i skrzeczało, a jedyne, o czym myślał, to były ostatnie słowa, jakie Dean Winchester do niego wypowiedział mniej niż dzień wcześniej.  
„Wynoś się.”  
Cas zamknął oczy, bo gorące łzy znowu mu zagroziły, a usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie obronnym przeciwko bólowi w piersi, gdy jego serce odpowiedziało na głos Deana w jego głowie.   
“Tak zrobię.”

Dean był całkiem odrętwiały, gdy patrzył, jak Cas opuszczał mieszkanie bez żadnego słowa, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Na twarzy malowała mu się gorycz i gniew, ale przede wszystkim zastygła na niej maska głębokiego, najwyższego smutku. Kiedy drzwi się zatrzasnęły, uświadomił sobie, że nogi mu drżały i – nie będąc w stanie dojść do fotela – opadł na podłogę, oparł się o ścianę i objął kolana ramionami. Gapił się w pustkę, ale nie płakał, co było zarazem zaskakujące i przerażające. Nadeszła noc i Dean pomyślał, że pierwszy raz od prawie dwóch tygodni nie będzie tu Casa, który by go przytulił. I wreszcie, kiedy księżyc zaświecił przez rolety, rzucając dziwne cienie na ściany sypialni, Dean się rozpłakał.

Lot zdawał się mijać szybciej, niż powinien, zważywszy, że cały czas mijał w ciemności; wokół niego ludzie spali, ale Cas nie mógł zasnąć, nieważne, jak bardzo pragnęły tego jego wyczerpane ciało i umysł. Za bardzo bolało go w piersi i ponownie zrozumiał, co oznaczało złamane serce. Jeden jedyny raz, kiedy się tak poczuł, nastąpił wtedy, gdy znalazł tamtej nocy swoją matkę, leżącą twarzą w kałuży własnych wymiotów, bo znowu upiła się do nieprzytomności, próbując uciec przed emocjonalnym bólem z powodu obojętnego męża i fizycznym bólem wywołanym chorą wątrobą. Tamten ból był inny, ale w żadnym razie nie mniejszy.  
Stracił Deana. Zawiódł jego zaufanie i nie było dla niego nadziei w przyszłości – wyraz oczu Deana, kiedy ten kazał mu się wynosić, wystarczył, by Castiel to wiedział. To był koniec.  
Zatem z ciężkim sercem, które zdawało się przybijać go do ziemi, po wylądowaniu ruszył do swego domu w górach. Była to długa, ale pozbawiona łez podróż; Cas siedział w milczeniu przy otwartym oknie, chłodne górskie powietrze kłuło go w oczy i skórę. Dobrze było czuć, jak zimne powietrze go odrętwiało. Ból wewnętrzny zdawał się maleć tym bardziej, im mniej odczuwał ogólnie.  
Gdy tylko dojechał do domu, Cas padł na łóżko i niemal natychmiast głęboko zasnął – jedynym błogosławieństwem w tym poza tym okropnym dniu było to, że nic mu się nie śniło.

Kiedy Dean się obudził, wciąż był zły. Nadal czuł się zdradzony i wykorzystany, ale przede wszystkim znowu poczuł się winny, winny tego, że zamącił Casowi w głowie w taki, a nie inny sposób, aż drugi mężczyzna zapomniał, co było naprawdę ważne – powrót do domu, powrót do własnego życia i przyjaciół – po to, by zostać z Deanem, jakby on był przybłąkanym kociakiem, którym trzeba się było zająć. Dean bez śniadania wyszedł z domu i wczesnym niedzielnym porankiem włóczył się po pustych ulicach Emporii. Spacerował, dopóki stopy nie zdrętwiały mu tak mocno, jak reszta ciała. Ukrył swe zapuchnięte, zaczerwienione oczy za ciemnymi okularami i zdjął je dopiero wtedy, gdy doszedł do brzegu rzeki, do którego przyszedł z Casem dzień po tym, jak Castiel wyznał mu miłość. Zdjął buty i wszedł do lodowatej wody, sycząc z powodu ostrego bólu, ale nie było odwrotu. Poszedł tą samą trasą, jaką przemierzyli tamtego dnia, ręka w rękę, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym, i miał wrażenie, że z każdym krokiem serce pękało mu coraz bardziej. Kiedy doszedł do granic miasta, gdzie woda robiła się głębsza, wyszedł z rzeki i znowu założył buty. Stopy go piekły, ale Dean nie dał im odpocząć. Nieważne, co Cas zrobił – on nie zamierzał tego odkładać na bok, nie zamierzał pozwalać Casowi na samotną chandrę i żal z powodu tego, co zrobił. Tak, Dean czuł się zdradzony – ale Cas był dla niego ważny. Do licha, w tej chwili był dla niego najważniejszą osobą w życiu. I już na pewno nie zamierzał siedzieć cicho i czekać, aż coś się wydarzy. Już nie. Cas opowiedział mu o swoim kiepskim mieszkaniu i chociaż nigdy go tam nie zabrał, to Dean znał jego przybliżone położenie. Nie poszedł najpierw do domu, zamiast tego udał się najszybszą drogą do wschodniej części miasta. Kiedy wreszcie doszedł do niewielkiego budynku i wszedł do biura na parterze, czuł się wyczerpany i kurewsko zmęczony. Manager spał, więc Dean musiał odchrząknąć kilka razy, zanim ten sennie na niego spojrzał.  
\- Szukam mojego przyjaciela – powiedział Dean silnym głosem. – Castiela Novaka. Potrzebny mi numer jego pokoju.  
Mężczyzna gapił się na niego przez dobrych 10 sekund, zanim w ogóle zareagował i przyciągnął do siebie rejestr, przeszukując wzrokiem strony. Zmarszczył się, gdy spojrzał w górę, po czym lekko pokręcił głową.  
\- Przykro mi, dzieciaku, facet wymeldował się wczoraj. Wyglądał, jakby mu się bardzo spieszyło.  
I znowu Dean poczuł się, jakby ktoś wylał mu na głowę wiadro z lodem. Stał tam przez chwilę, nie mogąc oddychać i mówić, a całe ciało napięło mu się na myśl o tym, co to mogło oznaczać. Przełknął ślinę.  
\- W-wymeldował się? Ale on… on wróci, prawda? – zapytał, a w gardle mu zaschło z niepokoju.  
Ale manager tylko pokręcił głową i uniósł brew.  
\- Zabrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy i poprosił, bym zadzwonił do firmy wynajmującej samochody w Kansas International, że tego wieczoru podrzuci samochód…  
Dean obrócił się wokół własnej osi, nie odzywając się do mężczyzny ani słowem, wypadł za drzwi i pobiegł. Biegł, dopóki stopy nie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, i zatrzymał się przy ścianie obskurnego budynku. Słyszał jedynie walenie swego serca w piersi, krew szumiącą mu w uszach i słowa managera, które zapętliły mu się w głowie.  
\- Odszedł – wyszeptał wreszcie do siebie Dean, kiedy gorące łzy popłynęły mu po twarzy.  
Cas zostawił go bez słowa, nie dając mu szansy, by wszystko wyprostować, by to ocalić, by ich naprawić. I wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę, co to było.  
Zakochał się w Casie.


	6. Chapter 6

Tydzień po powrocie do swego pięknego domu minął Castielowi niewyraźnie. Wydawało mu się, jakby żył w czyimś śnie – dom był idealny, otoczenie było idealne, nawet sąsiedzi prezentowali się od swej normalnej, skrytej, ale uprzejmej strony. Ale nic nie wydawało się właściwe ani kompletne. Czuł się, jakby ktoś sięgnął mu do piersi i wyrwał serce, zostawiając tam dziurę, która nigdy nie miała się porządnie wypełnić. Cas czuł się zbyt niedoskonały, aby czuć przynależność do tego świata.  
Na czwarty dzień zdołał wreszcie wyjść z domu i udał się do swego warsztatu, myśląc, że może praca nad jego piękną łodzią pomogłaby mu wyzdrowieć. Prace fizyczne w przeszłości zawsze były dla niego źródłem przyjemności, sposobem na uspokojenie się i wylanie z siebie wszystkiego, co czuł. Stanął w drzwiach warsztatu i spojrzał na niemal skończone canoe, idealne poza kilkoma szczegółami – w chwili obecnej nadawało się prawdopodobnie do żeglugi. Coś w Castielu pękło, gdy patrzył na doskonałą łódź, kpiącą sobie z niego swą nietykalną siłą, podczas gdy on sam czuł się wewnątrz połamany.  
Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy wziął siekierę, której używał do rąbania drew do kominka, zamachnął się zdecydowanie i wydawszy z siebie okrzyk bojowy godny najlepszego żołnierza w okolicy wbił narzędzie w łódź. Odłamki fruwały wszędzie, gdy ją rąbał, oddychając ciężko i stękając z wysiłku wywołanego machaniem ciężką siekierą, od nowa i od nowa. Gdy ramiona wreszcie mu się poddały, nie chcąc już dłużej machać, krzycząc z bólu długo nieużywanych mięśni i może naciągniętego więzadła lub dwóch, łódź, o której z taką czułością rozmawiał z Deanem, jego duma i radość, leżała w kawałkach na podłodze warsztatu, ledwo dając się rozpoznać jako to, czym kiedyś była.  
Castiel oparł się o jeden ze słupów podtrzymujących dach, dysząc ciężko. Siekiera wypadła mu z rąk i z głuchym łupnięciem uderzyła o betonową podłogę, ale on tego nie słyszał. W uszach mu dudniło, a krew gwałtownie uderzała do oszołomionej głowy. Słyszał tylko jej szum oraz jakiś posępny głos z tyłu głowy „teraz do ciebie pasuje, Cas”.

Tej nocy Castiel zaciągnął kawałki łodzi na żwirową plażę przed domem i podpalił. Siedząc oparty o wielki kawał wyrzuconego na brzeg drewna, owinięty ręcznie robionym kocem, który lata wcześniej dostał od jakiejś ciotki lub kuzynki, zapomniał, kogo, Cas patrzył, jak płomienie lizały drewno, patrzył na złuszczający i topiący się lakier, barwiący ogień na pomarańczowo i fioletowo. Płomienie pochłonęły szczątki tego, co było kiedyś jego arcydziełem, staroświeckim canoe, którego wybudowanie zajęło mu lata. Zaczął po śmierci matki, aby znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie i nie myśleć o tym za dużo. Serce mu się powoli leczyło po utracie matki, a łódź przybierała kształt, aż wreszcie była prawie gotowa. Któż by zgadł, że utrata kolejnej ukochanej osoby oznaczać będzie śmierć łodzi, którą zrobił, by otrząsnąć się po pierwszej życiowej stracie, jakiej doświadczył?  
Obserwowanie płomieni liżących drewno było kojące, trzaskanie ognia pożerającego opał ukołysało Casa do snu i pierwszy raz od ponad 4 dni zdołał przespać noc.

Cas obudził się natychmiast, gdy usłyszał dzięcioła walącego gdzieś w pobliską sosnę. Skrzywił się, czując ból w plecach z powodu kłody, przy której zasnął, po czym spojrzał na siebie i na pokryty poranną rosą koc. Zapach ognia nieco już się rozwiał i z dumnej niegdyś łodzi została tylko kupa popiołu oraz wciąż lśniących niedopałków. Castiel wstał, pozwolił kocowi opaść na plażę, po czym ze zdecydowanym wyrazem twarzy udał się d warsztatu.

Do wieczora tego samego dnia przytargał do warsztatu nową kłodę, po czym siekierą i dłutem zaczął powoli proces budowania nowej łodzi. Po każdym uderzeniu młota w dłuto odpadał kolejny wiór i powoli zaczynał się wyłaniać zarys statku. Cas pracował do późna w nocy, próbując ignorować siedzący mu głęboko w piersi ból. Jeden, jedyny raz uderzyła go myśl, że budowanie od podstaw nowej łodzi będzie dużo łatwiejsze niż zaczynanie od początku życia teraz, gdy już wiedział, czym była miłość. Teraz, gdy poznał Deana i go stracił.

Koszmary powróciły. Oczywiście, że tak. Pierwszej nocy obudził się gwałtownie, zlany potem i drżący, z obrazem zalanej krwią twarzy matki wciąż wyraźnie tkwiącym mu w głowie. Na drżących nogach wtoczył się do kuchni, by zagotować sobie wody. Gapiąc się w ciemność przez okno i sącząc herbatę rumiankową, Dean powoli się uspokajał. Nie płakał i przez chwilę był sobą zdziwiony i rozczarowany. Kiedy słońce wstało i pierwsi ludzie wyszli z domów do pracy, Dean wciąż siedział przy oknie, mając pustkę w głowie. Opuścił mieszkanie później tego samego dnia idąc pierwszy raz do pracy, chociaż chciał jedynie zwinąć się w kulkę i nigdy więcej się do nikogo nie odzywać. Praca była w porządku, tak naprawdę to dużo lepsza od jego poprzedniej, i pod koniec dnia Dean poczuł ulgę, że się tam pokazał. Było to 5 godzin bez czasu na rozmyślanie o Casie i o tym, jak mężczyzna po prostu go porzucił i zostawił. Kiedy wieczorem wracał do domu, przeszedł obok garażu, gdzie stała zaparkowana Impala, i choć był fizycznie wyczerpany, otworzył drzwi, by na nią popatrzeć. Zardzewiała nieco przy krawędziach, a fragmenty lakieru złuszczyły się przez lata. Nic, czego nie dałoby się naprawić… kiedy tego wieczora padł na łóżko, czuł się lepiej, niż rano, wreszcie widząc światełko w tunelu.

Dean spędził resztę tygodnia pracując, zarówno w garażu, jak w domu. Po wymianie kabli, silnika i niektórych podstawowych części, które szef warsztatu dał mu zamiast pensji, Impala powoli, ale pewnie zaczęła nabierać kształtów. Do wtorku następnego tygodnia Dean zaczął przemalowywać nadwozie oraz naprawiać kilka ostatnich zniekształceń, a w piątek po południu wsiadł do samochodu, zapuścił silnik i uśmiechnął się do siebie z zadowoleniem. Podjął decyzję w chwili, w której zaczął naprawiać samochód – nie zamierzał pozwolić Casowi tak łatwo zniknąć z jego życia. Znajdzie go. A jeśli miał w tym celu przeszukać całą jebaną Kalifornię, niech i tak będzie. Miał jednak jedną wskazówkę – Fallen Leaf Lake. Był wczesny sobotni ranek, gdy Dean wrzucił na tylne siedzenie torbę pełną ubrań i odpalił auto, wyjeżdżając nim na zachodnią odnogę trasy I-80.

Castiel spędzał czas pracując nad łodzią, pogrążając się w zapachach i teksturach, dorabiając się odcisków i zadziorów na rękach. Czuł się dobrze jedynie wtedy, gdy pracował, skupiając się na strukturze drewna i używanych narzędziach, na tym, czym zamierzał pomalować drewno i jakiego lakieru użyć, by wszystko zabezpieczyć. Poprzednią łódź zrobił z sosny, ale na tę wybrał cedr. Bogaty, duszny zapach cedrowych wiórów wypełniał warsztat i przypominał mu o dzieciństwie z czasów, zanim jego ojciec stracił kontakt ze światem i zanim jego matka zaczęła pić; o robieniu z Anną na plaży maleńkich łódek z gałązek, nawet nie 50 jardów od miejsca, w którym obecnie stał; rodzice siedzieli na zasłoniętym ganku w bujanych fotelach, latem sącząc lemoniadę, a gorące kakao zimą, gdy on i Anna lepili bałwana.

„Nie zawsze było tak źle…”, pomyślał Cas przesuwając heblem po górze canoe, odcinając długie kawały z tego, co miało być krawędzią łodzi. Odetchnął głęboko i chrapliwie, po czym zepchnął wszystkie wspomnienia z powrotem w kąt umysłu, ponownie skupiając się na pracy i próbując zlekceważyć gnębiące go uczucie, którego nie mogła ukoic nawet łódź, że tym razem coś było z nim nie tak.

Dean jechał 5 godzin, zanim musiał pierwszy raz zatankować. Jego dziecinka go nie rozczarowała. Gładko pędziła autostradą, silnik mruczał, a tablica rozdzielcza lekko wibrowała. Zanim odjechał, spakował sobie kanapkę, batoniki czekoladowe i kilka butelek z wodą. Dopiero, gdy zrobiło się ciemno i zaczął mieć problemy z utrzymaniem otwartych oczu, podjechał na parking obskurnego motelu. Tej nocy spał dobrze, wyczerpany nieustającą jazdą, i śnił o Casie. Wyjechał wcześnie rano i wciąż prowadził, popijając parującą czarną kawę i śpiewając razem z „Carry On My Wayward Son” puszczonym na cały regulator. Kiedy minął Dolinę Tahoe, wyciszył radio i zamiast tego skupił się na trasie. Krajobraz okolicy był naprawdę piękny i Dean przypomniał sobie z uśmiechem, jak czule Cas rozprawiał o swoim domu; teraz doskonale rozumiał, co miał na mysli… Oczywiście Dean wcześniej sprawdził miejscowe książki telefoniczne, ale nie mógł znaleźć Castiela czy Casa Novaka gdziekolwiek w pobliżu Fallen Leaf Lake lub South Lake Tahoe. Pojechał wąskimi drogami wokół jeziora i skręcił w pierwszy napotkany zjazd. Mały domek wyglądał na pusty, ale tabliczka przy wejściu głosiła „Miller”, więc Dean bez wahania ruszył dalej. Pod następnym adresem miał więcej szczęścia, chociaż tam również Casa nie znalazł. Niestety, starsza pani nie wiedziała, o kim mówił, powiedziała mu jednak, że przy jeziorze nie znajduje się zbyt wiele domów, toteż Dean ruszył dalej mając nieco więcej nadziei. Sześć domów i sześć frustracji później Dean zaparkował samochód i postanowił się przejść. Doszedł do małej, kamiennej plaży i zatrzymał się, by się rozejrzeć. Jezioro rzeczywiście wyglądało oszałamiająco. Świeciło słońce, a odległa Góra Tallac wyraźnie odbijała się w spokojnej powierzchni wody. Gdzieś daleko na prawo widział małą przystań i niektóre z domów, w których już był. Westchnął i skręcił na lewo, zaskoczony widokiem pięknego domu zaledwie 500 stóp dalej. Zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym postanowił zaufać swoim instynktom. Zostawiwszy swą dziecinkę zaparkowaną na poboczu, udał się w stronę domu, po drodze odkopując żwir i szary piasek. Zapukawszy trzy razy i nie otrzymawszy żadnej odpowiedzi, Dean był gotów uznać, że była to kolejna ślepa uliczka. Już zawracał do samochodu, kiedy nagle usłyszał przeszywający, trący dźwięk i zatrzymał się w miejscu. Odwróciwszy się ponownie zawrócił na teren posiadłości, obszedł dom i wreszcie zauważył niewiele mniejszą szopę na tyłach. Przełknął ślinę, gdy spojrzał na masywną sosnę tuż obok szopy i na niezdarnie wycięty napis w korze.  
„Anna & Cas”  
Nie trudząc się nawet pukaniem Dean złapał klamkę i otwarł wielkie drzwi. I tam stał Cas, ubrany w znoszone dżinsy i rozdartą podkoszulkę, z heblem w dłoni i wyrazem szoku i zdumienia na twarzy. Przez chwilę usta Deana uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu i wydobyło się z nich ciche „Cas”. Potem zrobił krok do przodu, zamachnął się i przywalił Casowi w twarz.

Cas odwrócił się, spodziewając się ujrzeć jednego z sąsiadów, może jedną z zakochanych w nim nastoletnich dziewcząt mieszkających w dół drogi. Szok, kiedy ujrzał nie dziewczynę, ale Deana, nieco zmęczonego i wymiętoszonego, uderzył go jak piorun. Castiel wciąż bezskutecznie walczył, by zaakceptować fakt, że już nigdy więcej Deana nie zobaczy – a on tu stał, w jego warsztacie, z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Usłyszał „Cas”, ale nie miał nawet czasu uśmiechnąć się i odpowiedzieć, ponieważ poczuł ból, zobaczył gwiazdy, a w następnej chwili leżał na podłodze. Uszło z niego powietrze; Cas przez chwilę łapał oddech, leżąc pośród pachnących cedrowych wiórów. Usiadł powoli, w głowie waliło mu po otrzymanym właśnie ciosie. Zagapił się na patrzącego na niego mężczyznę i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
\- Co… Dean, co do cholery?

Deanowi drżały ręce, a całe ciało się napięło, gdy patrzył na Castiela. Drugi mężczyzna uniósł dłoń do bolącego policzka i spojrzał na Deana z szokiem i niedowierzaniem.  
\- Ty mnie pytasz? – wysyczał Dean, parskając udawanym śmiechem. – Coś TY sobie, kurwa, myślał, Cas, uciekając w taki sposób? – podszedł bliżej i stanął przed Casem, który wciąż siedział na podłodze, pośród kurzu i cedrowych obrzynków. Cas otwarł usta, ale Dean mu przerwał, zanim ten zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Nie, ty się zamknij! Kłóciliśmy się, tak? To normalne, Cas, pary tak robią! – nie zatrzymał się, nie skomentował nawet wyrazu absolutnego zaskoczenia na twarzy Casa. – Czego nie robią, to nie pakują swoich rzeczy i uciekają przed pierwszym pierdolonym problemem! Poważnie, Cas? Poważnie? Jedna cholerna kłótnia, a ty wszystko rzucasz?! I niech Bóg broni, żebyś dał mi szansę przespać się z tym problemem! Niech Bóg, kurwa, broni, żebyś spróbował przeprosić lub jakoś mi to wynagrodzić! Nie, ty samolubny dupku, ty po prostu wskoczyłeś w najbliższy jebany samolot do jebanej Kalifornii nie mówiąc ani słowa! – przerwał na chwilę, by złapać oddech, po czym ciągnął nieco ciszej, ale z tą samą potrzebą w głosie. – Nie dałeś mi nawet szansy, by… - pokręcił głową, rumieniąc się nieznacznie – …do cholery, Cas… ja cię, kurwa, kocham! Ocaliłeś mi życie tyle razy, że nie ma szans, abym mógł ci się odwzajemnić za to, co mi dałeś… ale powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz… a potem po prostu odszedłeś, a ja byłem tak cholernie przerażony, że cię więcej nie zobaczę i… - skoncentrował wzrok na Castielu, a serce mu waliło, podczas gdy głos złagodniał. – Kocham cię, Cas, jesteś głupim sukinsynem, ale cię kocham, i to bardzo, ty samolubny fiucie!

Cas wciąż trzymał się za policzek pod koniec tyrady Deana, ale ból nie był w stanie powstrzymać łez, które spływały mu po policzkach. Każde słowo trafiało w sedno i połowa Casa chciała błagać o wybaczenie, łkać w ramionach Deana i modlić się, by przyjął go z powrotem. Druga połowa była wkurzona.   
\- Ja? Samolubny?! Ja… zrobiłem dla ciebie wszystko! Byłem tam, na tej pieprzonej gorącej linii, kiedy mnie potrzebowałeś, a kiedy do mnie zadzwoniłeś… - głos mu się załamał na wspomnienie tamtej nocy – ja… Dean, tam było tyle krwi… - wyszlochał Cas i zaczął się lekko kołysać - …byłem tam, kiedy mnie potrzebowałeś… i kochałem cię, kiedy powiedziałeś, że nikt inny nie mógł! – Cas ciągnął własną tyradę, słowa mu teraz płynęły, oddając każdą odczuwaną emocję – ból, smutek, przerażenie, zmieszanie… miłość. - … a skoro wiedziałem, że nie ma powodu, abym został, to go stworzyłem. SKŁAMAŁEM, KURWA, BO CHCIAŁEM BYĆ Z TOBĄ. Ponieważ nie pozwolisz sobie na to, by być kochanym, a żeby to był wystarczająco dobry powód… o nie, to niemożliwe! – parsknął gniewnym, niemal gorzkim śmiechem i na chwilę odwrócił wzrok od Deana, przygryzając dolną wargę, aby więcej śmiechu się nie wydostało. Cas spojrzał z powrotem na Deana i zmarszczył się, szukając wzrokiem jego oczu. – A potem się dowiedziałeś. I kazałeś mi odejść… - słowo „odejść” zostało wypowiedziane z takim bólem, że twarz Casa się przy tym ściągnęła - … wynosić się. Tak też zrobiłem. Zrobiłem to wszystko dla ciebie, Dean, każdy jeden drobiazg. Jeśli… - załkał, opuścił głowę i na chwilę zakrył dłońmi twarz. Czuł, jak drżała mu dolna warga, gdy próbował sformułować słowa, które chciał powiedzieć, które musiał powiedzieć. – Jeśli mnie kochasz… czemu kazałeś mi odejść?  
Cas spojrzał na Deana przy ostatnich kilku słowach, siedząc w cedrowych wiórach; w niebieskich, zaczerwienionych i nabiegłych łzami oczach kryła się ogromna tęsknota i wyglądał jeszcze smutniej, niż Dean mógł kiedykolwiek uważać za możliwe.

Dean stał w milczeniu, kiedy Cas mówił, krzyczał na niego, płakał, dopóki oczy mu nie zapuchły i nie poczerwieniały. Potem Cas ponownie umilkł, ostatnie pytanie wciąż wisiało mu na ustach, a błaganie w oczach sprawiło, że serce Deana ścisnęło się od poczucia winy i uczucia. Podszedł bliżej, ukląkł przed Casem, ostrożnie objął mu twarz i pogładził kciukiem lekko spuchnięty policzek.  
\- Jezu, Cas, jak ty dramatyzujesz… Kazałem ci się wynosić, nie wracać do domu – powiedział, ale głos miał łagodny i kojący. – A ty po prostu przypuściłeś, że… spodziewałeś się, że cię wyrzucę, jeśli nie będziesz miał innego powodu, by zostać… Cas, nawet nie spróbowałeś powiedzieć mi prawdy… - przełknął ślinę, odpowiadając na spojrzenie Casa stęsknionymi, zielonymi oczami. – To znaczy… miałeś prawdopodobnie rację co do mojej reakcji, ale… wciąż… myślałem, że łączy nas coś prawdziwego… a potem ty po prostu odszedłeś i mnie zostawiłeś?

Cas oddychał urywanie, gładził ramiona Deana wierzchem dłoni, pokryte odciskami palce ślizgały się po gładkiej skórze. Wtulił się w dotyk, zachwycony dłonią Deana na swojej skórze.  
\- Myślałem, że już mnie nie chciałeś – głos miał miękki i załamany, ledwo wydobywający się z gardła; patrzył Deanowi w oczy, z całych sił próbując więcej nie płakać. Wreszcie odetchnął i posłał Deanowi niepewny uśmiech. – Dean, łączyło nas coś bardzo prawdziwego… po prostu pomyślałem, że wszystko spieprzyłem… że mi nie wybaczysz i że będziesz mi kazał wracać do domu… myślałem, że… myślałem, że kazałeś mi się wynosić, zostawić cię w spokoju… naprawdę myślałem, że właśnie tego chciałeś…

\- Więc, Cas, powinieneś był zapytać… powinieneś był się upewnić, że cię już nie chciałem… powinieneś był dać mi szansę, aby przywalić ci jeszcze w Kansas i powiedzieć, jaki byłeś głupi.  
Przy ostatnich słowach Dean zachichotał, Cas również się słabo uśmiechnął. Potem Dean uniósł Casowi brodę i go pocałował, po czym po prostu uwolnił wszystko, całą samotność, desperację, poczucie zdrady i miłość, jakie odczuwał w trakcie tych dwóch tygodni bez Casa. Przysunął się bliżej i Cas poleciał w tył, na plecy, padając w trociny i drewno i żaden z nich się nie przejął, bo znowu byli razem.

Cas poprowadził ich z powrotem do domu i ledwo znaleźli się w środku, rzucili się na siebie, rozrzucając ubrania na prawo i lewo w swej gorliwości, by zetknąć się skóra w skórę. Koszule zniknęły szybko, ta Casa poszła w strzępy, a Deanowej brakowało guzików, ale je zdjęli; za nimi poleciały buty, skarpetki i spodnie. Wpadli do salonu, na dywanik, Castiel znalazł się pod Deanem. Przyciągnął go do siebie w miażdżącym pocałunku.  
\- Zerżnij mnie, Dean, chcę być twój… - warknął mu przy ustach.

Dean zadrżał po słowach Casa, pokryty gęsią skórką na całym niemal nagim ciele.  
\- Nie pozwolę ci więcej mnie opuścić, słyszysz? – stęknął sięgając w dół, aby najpierw ściągnąć Castielowi bokserki, a potem sobie. – Jesteś mój, Cas…  
Złapał Castiela za nadgarstki i przytrzymał mu je nad głową, po czym pochylił się, by pocałunkami i ugryzieniami posuwać się w dół szyi Castiela, obojczyków i piersi. Ocierał się o biodra Castiela, wywołując w nim słodkie, rozpaczliwe jęki, i wreszcie puścił mu ręce. Sięgnął w dół i złapał mu fiuta, pochylił się do ponownego, zachłannego pocałunki i jednocześnie zaczął mu żywiołowo obciągać.

Cas krzyknął, kiedy Dean objął mu fiuta, i rzucił biodrami w stronę źródła doznania.   
\- Ach! Dean!  
Cas tęsknił za wieloma rzeczami w Deanie – jego uśmiechem, jego śmiechem, tym, jak przewracał oczami po szczególnie kiepskim żarcie, nawet za tym, jak okazjonalnie gadał przez sen. Cas tęsknił za wszystkimi tymi rzeczami, ale za tym również; nie sposób było zaprzeczyć czystej, seksualnej chemii, jaka ich łączyła. Rozpalali się nawzajem, pochłaniali jeden drugiego, a potem jeden drugiego wskrzeszał z popiołów, by na nowo zacząć tę namiętną grę.  
Ogień pełzł już Castielowi w górę kręgosłupa, każdy dotyk ust, dłoni czy języka Deana rozpalał go do pożaru.  
\- P-proszę, Dean… potrzebuję cię…

Dean przygryzł sobie wargę, by powstrzymać stęknięcie na dźwięk głębokiego, zachwyconego głosu Casa. Minęło już tyle czasu, że Dean prawie nie pamiętał ostatniego razu, kiedy byli tak blisko, kiedy on przywierał do Casa i pozwalał mu doprowadzać się do szaleństwa. Widok Casa rozpadającego się pod nim, ściskającego mu ramię oraz dywanik, na którym leżał, niemal sprawił, że doszedł na miejscu, ale Dean jakoś zdołał się powstrzymać. Usiadł mu okrakiem na nogach i przysunął się bliżej. Zsunął dłoń z fiuta i gorącymi opuszkami musnął jądra, wnętrze ud oraz wejście Casa. Wsunął jeden palec do środka, przełykając lekki jęk mężczyzny, odczekał kilka sekund, po czym wepchnął drugi, rozsuwając je powoli, by rozciągnąć Casa. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, więc próbował naśladować ruchy Castiela, to, jak sam lubił być traktowany. Wsunął się głębiej, szukając punktu, po dotknięciu którego Cas zacząłby krzyczeć z rozkoszy.

Cas zasyczał i podniósł się nieco.  
\- Lubrykant – wysapał.  
Wskazał na zamknięte drzwi za rogiem salonu, do których prowadził króciutki korytarz. Dean pokiwał głową, wysunął palce, pocałował Casa zachłannie i skubnął mu dolną wargę. Wstał niechętnie i poszedł do sypialni, by zabrać to, o co prosił Cas. Znalazł to z łatwością, w szufladzie nocnego stolika, tak samo, jak to było w domu. Dean złapał butelkę i odwrócił się, ale Cas stał już w drzwiach, wyglądając na całkowicie zniszczonego, oddychając chrapliwie i z włosami w nieładzie.  
\- Nie mogłem czekać… przepraszam…  
Przemierzył odległość między nimi, objął Deana za szyję i przytulił mocno do siebie tak, że ich fiuty otarły się o siebie. Obaj jęknęli cicho. Cas przywarł do Deana, stojąc w tej sypialni, w której, jak sądził, Dean nigdy by nie stanął, nie spał, nie kochał się z nim.

Objąwszy Casa, Dean przyciągnął go bliżej i przesunął tak, że mógł go z łatwością pchnąć na łóżko. Było wielkie – w niczym nie przypominało dość małego łóżka Deana w Kansas – a zagłówek był wspaniale rzeźbiony w pędy winorośli i nieznajome słowa wypisane ozdobnymi literami. Dean zgiął się znowu, by pocałować Casa, a bliski kontakt ich ciał z obu wyrwał rozkoszne jęki. Dean niechętnie przerwał pocałunek, usiadł, otwarł butelkę i nawilżył sobie palce. Zsunął je z powrotem w dół, upewniając się, by pokryć sobie fiuta i wejście Casa tak dużą ilością żelu, jak to było możliwe. Potem pochylił się nad Casem, ostatni raz szukając wzrokiem jego oczu, i ostrożnie wepchnął się do środka.

Cas zasyczał, złapał Deana za przedramiona i wbił w nie paznokcie. Zamknął oczy i odprężył się, zmuszając swoje ciało do przyjęcia Deana. Jak zawsze, uczucie było na początku dziwne, ale szybko zeszło na dalszy plan, gdy Cas przyzwyczaił się do najścia.  
\- A…a…ch…  
Dean w środku wydawał się tak wielki, że Cas miał przez minutę czy dwie kłopoty z przytomnym myśleniem. Wiedział tylko, że tęsknił za tym uczuciem, i było milion razy lepsze ze świadomością, że to Dean wbijał się w niego, a nie ktoś, kogo ledwo znał, tylko po to, by sobie ulżyć.  
Uniósł nogę i luźno zarzucił Deanowi na plecy, dając mu lepszy dostęp i zmieniając ustawienie penisa w sobie. Kiwnął do Deana i pocałował go miękko.  
\- Gotów.

Kiedy Cas przyzwyczajał się do bycia wypełnionym, Dean po prostu nad nim znieruchomiał, patrząc w dół i zapamiętując każdą jego minę, każde drgnienie powiek, lekkie zmarszczenie brwi, kiedy Dean przysuwał się bliżej, oraz nieznacznie rozchylone usta. Kiedy Cas odezwał się ponownie, głos miał cichy, niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu. Dean zadygotał i przełknął ślinę, odwzajemniając pocałunek przez kilka zdyszanych sekund. Potem zaczął się poruszać, jedną ręką trzymając Casa za biodro, a drugą się podpierając. Pierwsze pchnięcia były trudne, tarcie było tak wielkie, że Dean z trudem myślał prosto. Ale potem spojrzał w szeroko otwarte, niebieskie oczy Casa i wahanie spadło z niego jak jakiś ogromny ciężar. Stęknął dziko, wysunął się z Casa niemal całkowicie i z powrotem pchnął do środka, przesuwając całe łóżko o kilka cali do przodu i sprawiając, że drugi mężczyzna krzyknął z zaskoczenia i rozkoszy.

Cas objął Deana za szyję i plecy, po czym pociągnął w dół i pocałował desperacko. Po każdym pchnięciu wypuszczał powietrze w jękach.  
\- Kk…kurwa, Dean!  
Cudownie było czuć w sobie ruchy drugiego mężczyzny, radość płynącą z rozpuszczającej kręgosłup rozkoszy wywołanej fiutem Deana muskającym mu prostatę wciąż od nowa. Cas poczuł się, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć po przeciążeniu zmysłów; ciało kołysało mu się samo i wychodziło na spotkanie pchnięciom Deana. Powoli popadał w szaleństwo i to Dean to powodował, gwałtownie wbijając go w łóżko i prowadząc na krawędź.   
Po szczególnie ostrym pchnięciu Cas wygiął się w tył, krzycząc bezgłośnie, i złapał Deana mocno za ramiona, wbijając w nie palce i przywierając do jedynego, co się w tej chwili liczyło – do swojego Deana.

\- Czujesz to, Cas? Czujesz mnie? – wydyszał Dean, wbijając się w niego znowu i znowu. – Nie waż się więcej myśleć o uciekaniu ode mnie! – pochylił się nad Casem i pocałował go gorączkowo, zaborczo skubiąc wargi zębami. Puścił biodro Casa i po nodze przesunął dłoń na fiuta, obejmując go mocno. Przez następne kilka minut sypialnię wypełniały gorączkowe jęki i krzyki. Cas doszedł pierwszy, wbijając paznokcie Deanowi w barki i krzycząc, po czym padł na poduszki, próbując ponownie złapać oddech. Dean podążył za nim krótko później. Fale orgazmu przetoczyły się przez niego, gdy patrzył na Casa, który wciąż się pod nim wił i wzdychał. Opadł na Casa, po kilku sekundach przetoczył się na bok i po prostu tam leżał, z zamkniętymi oczami; doznanie wciąż w nim płonęło.

Cas leżał nieruchomo przez kolejną minutę, oddychając gwałtownie, ale tempo powoli zwalniało i czuł, że znowu mógłby mówić.   
Przechylił głowę na bok, patrząc na mężczyznę przy sobie. Mężczyznę, który ścigał go przez pół kraju, który szukał go, nie znając nawet jego adresu, i który mu przywalił, ponieważ tak był wkurzony faktem, że Cas w ogóle go opuścił. Na Deana. Swojego Deana.  
Cas uśmiechnął się powoli i miękko, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Dean go nie zostawi – nie ucieknie tak, jak inni, i nie odpuści go sobie. Nie uświadamiając sobie tego, Cas wystawił Deana na próbę, a Dean przeszedł ją śpiewająco. Przekręcił się tak, że leżał na brzuchu, w połowie na Deanie.  
\- Kocham cię, Deanie Winchester.

Dean otwarł oczy i spojrzał na Casa, również uśmiechnął się miękko, po czym objął go za szyję, drugą ręką pogładził po policzku i pocałował, łagodnie, ale namiętnie.  
\- I ja cię kocham, ty ośle – zachichotał i syknął, bo Cas delikatnie ugryzł go w usta. Przez jakiś czas leżeli w ciszy, Cas z dłonią na piersi Deana, Dean głaszczący Casa po włosach i czochrający je jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Kurwa, to naprawdę jest raj – powiedział, wyjrzawszy przez okno i zauważywszy piękną scenerię, kryształowo czyste jezioro i promienie słońca odbijające się w powierzchni. – Rozumiem, czemu tak bardzo chciałeś wrócić…  
Cas uśmiechnął się lekko i mocno objął Deana.  
\- Nie było tak, kiedy wróciłem… ale teraz znowu jest.  
Zarumienił się i ukrył twarz w szyi Deana, ignorując gardłowy, kpiący śmiech, który rozległ się, gdy do Deana dotarło, co Cas miał na myśli. To miejsce było rajem – teraz, kiedy Dean był tutaj.

 

\- Upewniłeś się, by wziąć mapy, tak?  
\- Tak.  
\- Płaszcze?  
\- Tak.  
\- Szczoteczki do zębów?  
\- Tak, mamusiu.   
Cas rzucił Deanowi spojrzenie, ale parsknął śmiechem, bo Dean natychmiast je odwzajemnił.  
\- Dobra, dobra… wobec tego jesteśmy gotowi?  
\- Na to wygląda.  
Cas uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na dom, bezpiecznie zamknięty, z zaciągniętymi zasłonami. Klucze dali sąsiadom na wypadek, gdyby cokolwiek trzeba było sprawdzić. Przeniósł wzrok na Deana, który opierał się o swoją świeżo umytą i wypolerowaną dziecinkę. Impala aż po brzegi była wypełniona torbami, sprzętem kempingowym i przekąskami, które przyprawiały o zawał.  
Ostatni raz spojrzał na jezioro, jak zwykle kryształowo czyste, ledwo się marszczące pod wpływem wiatru w niewielkiej dolinie. Drzewa szumiały, a sosnowe igły walały się po ziemi. Rozległ się stukot drewna o drewno i Cas spojrzał na molo, które zbudował razem z Deanem, prowadzące z kamienistej plaży do środka jeziora. Do molo była przywiązana łódź, pomalowana, polakierowana i w 100% gotowa. Z pomocą Deana jej wybudowanie zajęło tylko 10 miesięcy i teraz unosiła się na jeziorze, stukając łagodnie o przystań.  
„Będzie tu, gdy wrócimy”, pomyślał Cas i z uśmiechem odwrócił się do Deana.  
\- Zbierajmy się więc.


End file.
